Hija de mi Corazón
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: Shiori siempre ha querido saber quien es su madre, pero, su padre Eiri no se lo quiere decir. ¿Por qué será? Primer capítulo, muy corto, solo es el inicio. Cáp. 10 FINAL!
1. Me llamo Shiori Eriko Uesugui

Hola, éste es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito, pero espero que este sea más de su agrado, leyendo el maravilloso fic de Holly Motto **GLARING DREAM**me llegó la inspiración para ésta historia. Estimada Holly espero que no te moleste esto.

**Autora:** _MarisolPhantom._

**Anime:** _Gravitation._

**Título:** _Hija de mi Corazón._

**Capítulo 1:** _Me llamo Shiori Eriko __Uesugui_

Shiori, era una bella chica de 16 años, alta, de piel blanca, con un par de hermosos y grandes ojos color violeta, y en su cabeza adornaba un liso y largo cabello color rosado que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su carácter era de gran variedad, por momento estaba seria y su comportamiento era sumamente elegante y educado, pero, había veces en las que se alocaba y gritaba a todo pulmón o se ponía a llorar por pequeñeces. Así había sido desde siempre, pero sobre todo era muy alegre, con buen sentido del humor y muy solidaria con los demás. Sus pasatiempos consistían en leer, escuchar música (casi de cualquier clase) escribir muy bonitos poemas, y también el de bailar y cantar. No tenía madre, ya que cuando murió cuando Shiori nació, y en cuanto a su padre, era el muy aclamado novelista Yuki Eiri, quien a pesar de tener 38 años de edad, o sea casi 40 aún era muy aclamado entre las mujeres desde estudiantes hasta amas de casa. En estos momentos, Shiori estaba estudiando en la preparatoria Fujimori y cursa el 1° grado junto con sus dos mejores amigas: Hiromi una chica de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rojizo largo, ella era hija del ex guitarrista de Bad Luck Hiroshi Nakano y su esposa Ayaka Nakano, también estaba Tomoe quien era la prima de Shiori, pues ella era hija de Touma Seguchi y su esposa Mika. Tomoe era muy parecida físicamente a su padre, tenía el pelo rubio y corto hasta el cuello, con ojos verdes y por lo general siempre esta sonriendo. En carácter era tranquila y paciente, pero cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza no había nadie que la hiciera cambiar de opinión y hacía lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere.

Desde siempre, estas tres chicas son mejores amigas, se contaban todo y siempre tratan de resolver los problemas juntas. Shiori siempre les había tenido un cariño muy especial, pero, había veces, en las que no podía evitar sentirse celosa de ellas, pues ellas si tenían mamá y ella no, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Y con cada día de las madres que pasaba Shiori siempre se tenía deprimida, pues cuando era más pequeña veía a los demás niños con sus madres, veía que en los festivales escolares las primeras en llegar y sacar fotos eran las madres, pero ninguna iba para verla a ella. Aunque intentaba ser feliz así como estaba, y trataba de nunca mostrar esa gran falta que a veces sentía, pues tenía un padre que daría todo por ella, que la quería más que a nada y que a nadie, ella sabía que Yuki Eiri siempre hacía lo mejor que podía por ser un buen padre, pero a veces… es difícil, o eso decía ella.

Un nuevo día empezaba, y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de Shiori anunciando que se apurara si no quería llegar tarde al colegio, así que se baño, se puso su uniforme que constaba del típico diseño de marinerita, pero tanto la falda como la blusa eran de color uva y el moño que colgaba en su pecho era color blanco, se peino con una media coleta dejando que la mayor parte de su cabello rosado cuelgue libremente en su espalda. Corrió la cocina para hacerse de desayunar.

Sabía que su padre aún dormía, ya que él detestaba levantarse temprano, pero, le preparo una taza de café caliente y junto a ella dejo una nota diciendo que ya se iba hacía el colegio, después de terminar su desayuno que constaba de un par de huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo de naranja salió a la calle. Como la escuela no quedaba lejos de su casa prefería caminar y en la reja de su escuela ahí ya estaban Hiromi y Tomoe esperándola.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días Shiori

- Buenos días prima

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Si, si lo sé, el capítulo es extremadamente corto, pero éste es solo un pequeño resumen de quien es Shiori, en el siguiente capítulo ya empezara la historia en si, solo quería saber que es lo que opinan y ver si algún lector quiere que algo pase en particular. Bueno cuídense bye.


	2. Concurso de talentos

Hola, éste es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito, pero espero que este sea más de su agrado, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, que es más extenso que el primero.

**Autora:** _MarisolPhantom._

**Anime:** _Gravitation._

**Título:** _Hija de mi Corazón._

**Capítulo 2:** _Concurso de talentos._

- Buenos días chicas, ¿cómo amanecieron?

- Bien, ya sabes como siempre, papá apurado en llegar a su preciada NG y mamá queriendo ayudar al abuelo con el templo – le respondió Tomoe sonriendo

- Yo igual, papá estaba retrasado para llegar al hospital, otra vez, y mamá pensando en que hacer de cenar – respondió Hiromi - ¿y tú?

- Igual, papá no se despertó así que desayune sola, le deje una taza de café caliente y me vine para acá

- Se nota que nuestros padres nunca cambiaran ¿cierto? – comentó Hiromi

- Si

Desde que se casó con Ayaka. Hiro volvió a hacer el examen de admisión a la universidad para medicina, el cual aprobó exitosamente esta vez y se especializo en pediatría, por lo que ha sido el doctor de su hija, Tomoe y Shiori desde que nacieron, ya que también a las dos últimas las consideraba como sus sobrinas. Y en cuanto a Mika y Touma, ellos en realidad no han cambiando en nada, Touma aún se cree el amo del universo y sigue siendo presidente de la famosa compañía NG, teniendo a su primo Suguru Fujisaki como vicepresidente. Y Mika sigue ayudando a su padre en el templo, mientras que Tatsuha ya no sigue siendo el rompecorazones conocido por todos, ahora él era más serio, pero sin perder su personalidad humorística que siempre tuvo, y eso se debe a que ahora es pareja oficial de Sakura Ryuichi, quien a pesar de aún tener su lado infantil y amor por su peluche Kumagoro, aceptó querer y amar al menor de los Uesugui poco después de que Shiori naciera.

- Por cierto, ya saben que será dentro de un mes ¿verdad? – dijo Tomoe

- El concurso de talentos – contestó Shiori

- Exacto, ¿y qué haremos este año?

En la escuela de las tres chicas, cada año se celebra un concurso de talentos y cada año ellas participan desde que entraron a la secundaria, aunque nunca han ganado, siempre se llevaban el segundo lugar.

- La verdad no se si quiero participar Tomoe, no quiero volver a sacar 2° lugar

- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Hiromi, tenemos que participar como cada año

- Pero Tomoe…

- Pero nada, ¿Verdad que tengo razón Shiori?

- ¿Por qué siempre me ponen en medio de sus peleas?

- No te quejes pelirrosa y mejor dime, ¿qué haremos este año?

- Ya Tomoe, cálmate, a ver… no sé, ¿qué tal una obra de teatro?

- Pero eso lo hicimos hace dos años, no hay que repetir – se quejo Tomoe

- Bueno, ¿y tú qué sugieres? – preguntó Hiromi

- Mmmmmmm, a ver… ya actuamos, bailamos, hicimos un pobre intentó de ventrilocuismo que no quiero recordar, ¿qué podría ser? Ahhhh, como me gustaría que pudiéramos cantar, y más tú Shiori, que tienes la voz tan bonita

- Tomoe, sabes que no podemos, o por lo menos yo no puedo

- Pero, es que no entiendo porque, es decir, ¿Qué tiene tu padre en contra de que cantes?

- No lo sé, pero no le gusta que cante, ni que tenga que ver con la música, ya vez cuando bailamos, no se quejo tanto por eso y fue porque la música que bailamos no tenía letra. Y cada vez que le trató de preguntar que hay de malo en cantar me cambia el tema o simplemente me ignora o se enoja – para este punto, Shiori calló un momento, soltando un suspiro y terminó con la mirada triste – le duele que cante, y ni me dice porque, pero, cada vez que cantó me ve con tanta tristeza que hace que mi voz se apague

- Tú papá es complicado, pero, ha de tener motivos ¿no? Es decir, no creo que te prohíba cantar solo por que si – dijo Hiromi

- Si, supongo que si, pero, me gustaría que confiara lo suficientemente en mí, como para decirme el porque

- Bueno, mejor dejemos ya esto y hablemos después, no tarda en llegar el profesor – concluyó Tomoe mientras ella y Hiromi veían con tristeza a su amiga, por su difícil situación con su padre

Desde ahí, las clases del día siguieron su curso normal, hasta la hora del descanso, que para ese momento Shiori ya estaba tan feliz y animada con de costumbre, así que tomaron sus almuerzos y se fueron directamente al patio cerca de las canchas de fútbol soccer para comer ahí, aunque claro todo se arruino cuando un chico se acercó a ellas, lo suficientemente cerca de Shiori como para que al chocar contra ella provocando que cayera el almuerzo de ella al suelo.

- Oye, fíjate por donde vas Yosuke

- ¿Yo? Más bien tú deberías darte fijarte por donde vas pequeña baka

- ¡No me digas baka!

- B-a-k-a

- AHHHHHGGGGG TE ODIO

Yosuke era un chico de 17 años, iba en segundo grado de preparatoria, y era muy popular entre las chicas por su atractivo físico, era alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro con un par de increíbles ojos verdes, era también muy inteligente, de buena familia, aunque su carácter podía pasar de serio a molesto. Por lo general él siempre ha sido serio, pero había veces en las que el enojo lo embargaba y se volvía un poco descortés, pero, al parecer a nadie le molestaba eso.

- ¿Cuándo será el día que sepas decir algo más que "te odio" pequeña baka?

- Cuando me dejes de decir baka

- Pues yo te dejare de decir baka, cuando dejes de serlo

Y con este último comentario, Yosuke se fue dejando a Shiori más enojada de lo que ya estaba.

- Ya Shiori cálmate – decía Tomoe

- Es que no puedo, ese cabeza hueca de Yosuke me sigue molestando y yo lo odio

- Aunque no entiendo ¿Qué tiene contra ti? – preguntó Hiromi

- Yo que se, desde que lo conocí me ha estado molestando

- ¿Cómo fue qué lo conociste? – volvió a preguntar Hiromi

- Cuando fue mi turno para presentar mi discurso en el concurso de oratoria del año pasado, cuando terminé se me acercó y dijo que mi discurso fue un completo fracaso, que aprendiera a organizar mis ideas de lo que quiero decir antes de decirlo ante un público y jurado, desde ese entonces solo sabe decirme baka, sin importar cuantas veces le diga que no lo haga

- Je, ya veo, en fin será mejor irnos antes de que termine el… -pero antes de que Tomoe terminara de hablar la campana sonó - descanso

- Maldito Yosuke, por pelearme con él terminó el descanso y ni comí y TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE ¡BUA! – comenzó Shiori a llorar

- Ya Shiori cálmate, ya después comes

- Pero Hiromi…

- Anda, anda mejor vamos a clases

- Si, Hiromi

Tres horas después las clases concluyeron por ese día, y Shiori no podía esperar para llegar a su casa y comer algo hasta de caer desmayada, así que guardo sus cosas y con un rápido movimiento de mano en modo de despedida hacía sus amigas corrió directamente a la salida para dirigirse a su casa, donde la esperaba su padre. Rápidamente llegó al departamento donde vivía y al abrir la puerta dijo:

- Ya llegue papá – pero no recibió respuesta, lo cual es normal en su padre, quien de seguro estaba en su estudio escribiendo su nueva novela

Y como no quería molestarlo Shiori se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo rápido, así que se preparó un sándwich, ya después haría algo más de comer para la cena, pero por lo mientras con eso era suficiente, así que se sentó para comer a gusto y sin darse cuenta su padre llegó también a la cocina.

- Hola papá

- Shiori, ¿cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó Yuki sentándose junto a su hija

- Bien papá, estuvo tranquilo el día

- Que bueno hija

- Papá, haz estado trabajando todo el día ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque tienes los ojos irritados

- Ja, si tienes razón

- Papá, eso no te hace bien

- Pues si, pero es mi trabajo – finalizó Yuki antes de levantarse e ir al refrigerador por una cerveza

Sabía que tenía razón, y por ellos ya no le dijo nada, pero, aún desaprobaba esa manera tan exagerada de trabajar, y también ya no le dijo nada del asunto, porque tenía algo más que decirla a su padre, aún cuando lo más seguro es que se enfurecería, pero, tenía que hacerlo, aunque eso significaba que estaba a punto de soltar una bomba.

- Papá

- ¿Si?

- Yo… ehmn, dentro de un mes será el concurso de talentos

- Si, lo sé, ¿vas a participar este año también?

- Si, Tomoe está muy emocionada con eso

- Me imagino

- Si, pero veras, el problema es que no sabemos que hacer este año, ya que no queremos repetir nada que ya hayamos hecho con anterioridad

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Pues… veras, lo hemos estado platicando y… pensamos, en que… podríamos cantar – y la bomba estalló

Con tan solo escuchar la palabra "cantar" Yuki casi se ahoga con su cerveza, pero se tranquilizó antes de tener una "tranquila" charla con su hija.

- Shiori, ya hemos hablado de eso

- Lo sé papá, pero…

- Sabes que desapruebo la idea de que cantes

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy tu padre y te lo estoy ordenando: "No puedes cantar"

- Pero eso no es justo, a mí me encanta cantar ¿Qué razón tienes para prohibírmelo? Porque, el que seas mi padre no me parece que sea suficiente

- ¿A no? Pues que pena, porque así son las cosas, tú no cantas y punto – Yuki ya estaba a punto de enfurecerse y eso, no era bueno

- Es que no lo entiendo, cuando iba en la primaria me dejabas estar en el coro, pero al entrar a la secundaria me prohibiste cantar ¿Por qué?

- Tú sabes bien, que nunca te podía ir a ver a tus recitales y eso me hacía sentir mal y por eso te pedí que renunciaras al coro

- Lo sé, pero, yo nunca te reclame el que no pudieras ir, me molestaba si, pero no te lo reclamaba, y además, una cosa es renunciar al coro y otra es el renunciar a cantar. No puedo cantar porque sino te enojas y no se porque

- Porque me molesta, y ya basta de esta discusión Shiori

- Pero papá…

- Escúchame bien – Yuki se había levantado de su silla mirando con mucho enojo a Shiori – tú no cantaras, porque no quiero que lo hagas ¿Me escuchaste? ¡TÚ NUNCA VOLVERÁS A CANTAR Y FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN! – terminó diciendo con mucha irá antes de ir a su estudio y encerrándose tras dar un tremendo portazo dejando a su hija ahí sentada, y asustada

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Shiori saliera del shock en el que su padre la dejó, y tras unos pequeños sollozos comenzó a llorar siendo claramente escuchada por su padre, quien al escucharla solo pensó _"Perdóname hija, pero, no puedo dejar que cantes, de verdad lo siento"_

Mientras tanto, la futura heredera de NG llegó a su mansión donde vivía junto con sus padres, que tal vez era algo ostentosa para tres personas, pero bueno, así les gustaba a sus padres.

- Mamá, ya llegue

- Hola Tomoe, ¿cómo te fue? – la recibió su madre Mika quien estaba sentada en el sofá junto con su esposo Touma.

- ¿Papá? Vaya que milagro, creí que seguirían en NG

- Pues si, pero, quería tomar un descanso hoy, y dinos ¿Paso algo interesante hoy?

- No realmente no

- Tomoe dentro de un mes será el concurso de talentos ¿verdad?

- Así es mamá

- ¿Y qué harán este año?

- No lo sé, eso estuvimos discutiendo Shiori, Hiromi y yo hoy

- Pues más vale que se decidan rápido y comiencen a ensañar

- Lo sé papá, pero, ¿saben? Hoy nos estábamos preguntando algo

- ¿Qué hija? – preguntó Mika

- ¿Por qué no le gusta al tío Yuki que Shiori cante?

Ni Mika ni Touma se atrevieron a responder, solo guardaron silencio y se miraron con tristeza.

- Ustedes saben porque ¿verdad? – preguntó Tomoe

- Lo siento hija, pero, eso es solo asunto de tu tío

- No mamá, no solo es asunto suyo sino también de Shiro, que es la que más sufre por no poder hacer lo que más le gusta que es cantar

- Lo sé hija, pero, tú tío tiene muy claras sus ideas al respecto

- Pero…

- Mira Tomoe - habló Touma – nosotros no podemos intervenir en las decisiones de tu tío, así que mejor deja ya este tema

- Pero… bueno, está bien

También la pelirroja de 16 años estaba llegando a su casa, que era bastante acogedora donde la esperaba su madre.

- Mamá ya llegue

- Hola Hiromi ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien mamá ¿Y papá?

- Aún no vuelve del hospital

- Ya veo, oye mamá tú que lo conoces desde hace mucho ¿sabes por qué no le gusta al tío Yuki que Shiori cante?

Al igual que los Seguchi, Ayaka puso cara de tristeza.

- Hija, eso no es algo que debamos discutir

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es asunto nuestro

- Pero…

- Sin peros

- Si mamá

Al anochecer Shiori ya estaba más tranquila, estaba en su cuarto tratando de concentrarse en su tarea, pero, sin éxito y fue cuando pensó: _"No se como, pero, descubriré la verdad de todo esto, descubriré el porque el odio de mi padre a la música, cueste lo que cuentes"_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno aquí tiene el segundo capítulo, un poco más largo y ya algo de la historia en si, ojalá les haya gustado y espero impaciente sus reviews, gracias, hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. En busca de la verdad ¿quién es este suj

Hola, éste es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito, pero espero que este sea más de su agrado, aquí l

Hola, éste es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito, pero espero que este sea más de su agrado, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, que es más extenso que el primero.

**Autora:** _MarisolPhantom._

**Anime:** _Gravitation._

**Título:** _Hija de mi Corazón._

**Capítulo 3:** _En busca de la verdad ¿quién es éste sujeto? _

Shiori no estaba de buen humor, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y eso se debía a la pelea que tuvo con su padre, no le gustaba pelear con él, lo quería mucho, pero, a veces no soportaba la necesidad de éste por alejarla de la música.

- Ahh, no me siento bien

- ¿Te pasa algo Shiori? ¿Estás enferma?

- No Hiromi, eso solo que, a veces no aguanto a mi papá y su actitud tan negativa hacía la música

- ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – quiso saber Tomoe

- Pues lo que siempre hace cada vez que me escucha decir la palabra música, se pone como loco histérico y me empezó a gritar diciendo que me prohibía cantar, lo quiero mucho y todo lo demás pero ¿quién se cree para meterse en mi vida?

- ¿Tu padre quizás? – preguntó Hiromi inocentemente

- Pretextos, puros pretextos

- Ya Shiori, cálmate ya veremos que hacer para el concurso

- No Tomoe, esto no se trata del concurso, se trata de que mi padre se enfurece si canto, y no se porque si a mí que me encanta cantar ¿qué tiene contra la música? ¿qué tiene en contra de que cante?

- No lo sé, pero no estaría mal investigarlo

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Si, esa es una buena idea Tomoe, mira Shiori si tu padre no te quiere decir la razón, entonces busca en otro lugar esa respuesta

- ¿Pero en dónde? Mi padre no me dirá nada, sus padres tampoco lo harán

- ¿Mmmm? ¿Y en tu casa no habrá algo que nos ayude a descubrirlo?

- No, no creo, aunque tal vez haya algo en el desván, ahí hay muchas cosas de papá y tal vez encontremos algo

- Perfecto, entonces hay que organizarnos y ver como podemos buscar – dijo Tomoe

- El sábado papá tiene que ir a hacer una firma de libros en Hokkaido, tal vez en esos días podamos buscar

- Pues ya esta todo listo, entonces el sábado nos vemos en tu casa y desde ese día comenzamos

- Bien – dijeron Shiori y Hiromi a la vez

Ya en sábado a las 5 AM, Eiri estaba preparándose para ir al aeropuerto y tomar su vuelo con destino a Hokkaido, pero antes él quería hablar con Shiori, porque no le gustaba estar peleando con ella, le dolía y quería saber que ella no le guardaba ninguna clase de rencor para luego poderse ir con calma y regresar con muchos regalos para ella de su viaje.

"_Será mejor que vaya a disculparme, sino solo se enojara más conmigo y eso, eso no podría soportarlo, por lo menos no con ella"_

Después de tener este pensamiento, Yuki se dirigió al cuarto de su hija donde estaba acostaba boca abajo en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente y verla así le provoco a Yuki sonreír por la ternura que le trasmitía Shiori y más porque al igual que él, Shiori no podía conciliar el sueño sin dormir boca abajo. Y aunque no quisiera hacerlo se acercó despacio a ella para luego sacudirla un poco para que despertara.

- Shiori… Shiori, despierta hija

- Ahhhh… que… que pasa ¿ya amaneció? – decía Shiori medio dormida antes de soltar un gran bostezo

- Todavía no

- ¿Qué sucede papá?

- Ya me voy para el aeropuerto

- No entiendo porque siempre te has de ir tan temprano

- Sabes que prefiero pasar desapercibido

- Como tú digas

- Bueno ¿estás segura de quedarte sola en casa? recuerda que regreso hasta el miércoles ¿no preferirías quedarte en casa de tu tía Mika?

- Papá despreocúpate estaré bien, no soy una bebita que se tenga que cuidar

- Je, se que no, eres muy responsable

- Gracias por notarlo

- Bueno hija de cualquier modo si necesitas cualquier cosa avísale a tu tía Mika, en cuanto llegue a Hokkaido te llamare

- Si papá, te cuidas

- Oye, y respecto a lo de nuestra pelea por el asunto de cantar yo…

- No te preocupes, eso ya no importa, disfruta de tu viaje papá y recuerda traerme muchos regalos

- Claro que si, bueno hasta el miércoles Shiori, vuelve a dormir

- Hasta luego papá

Después de eso Yuki salió hacía la calle donde lo esperaba un taxi para llevarlo al aeropuerto mientras que Shiori se volvió a dormir, hasta cuatro horas después que se volvió a levantar para ducharse y desayunar, como era sábado tenía toda la mañana libre hasta que sus amigas llegaran y emperezan con la búsqueda del pasado de Yuki Eiri.

- Bueno y mientras espero podré limpiar un poco la casa

Una vez finalizada su labor Shiori fue a ver algo de televisión junto con un plato de palomitas de maíz y una soda de naranja. Estaba algo inquieta por lo que sus amigas y ella pudieran descubrir ese día, no sabía que clase de secretos ocultaba su padre acerca de su pasado ya que nunca hablaba de eso, ni siquiera cuando le preguntaba por su madre, pero a lo mejor y esa tarde podría saber algo referente no solo de su padre, a lo mejor y también de su madre en ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Han de ser Tomoe y Hiromi

Efectivamente, eran ellas que ya estaban ansiosas por saber algo del pasado de su querido tío, pues nunca han sido muy unidas a él ya que les daba algo de miedo su carácter tan frío y que por lo general se mostrara enojado.

- Hola chicas

- Hola Shiori – saludaron ambas a la vez

- ¿Estás lista para la que nos espera? – preguntó Tomoe

- La verdad no, estoy algo nerviosa por lo que me pueda enterar

- Ya veras que todo estará bien – dijo Hiromi

- Bueno pasen y vayan a la sala, iré a la cocina por unas bebidas

Mientras Tomoe y Hiromi tomaban asiento en los sillones de las sala Shiori se preguntaba si lo que estaba por hacer estaba bien, siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber que fue de su madre y del pasado de su padre, pero nunca tuvo el valor para averiguarlo, ahora la oportunidad se le presentaba y se estaba cuestionando si estaba bien o mal que se aprovechara de las circunstancias para saber lo que quería.

- Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, necesito saber que es lo que le paso a mi padre para que odie tanto la música, solo así me quedare tranquila y entenderé mejor los motivos de papá, solo espero que pueda soportar lo que vaya a descubrir

Sin más dudas en su cabeza Shiori preparo unos bocadillos y junto con las bebidas se reunió con sus amigas en la sala para empezar a planear lo que iban a hacer.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será investigar el desván y si encontramos algo traerlo acá y aquí lo inspeccionamos – sugirió Tomoe

- Me parece buena idea – respondió Hiromi

- Pues no se hable más. Vayamos de una vez al desván, por cierto ¿se quedaran a dormir?

- Claro, ni loca te dejamos aquí sola con lo que podamos encontrar, además nuestros padres pensaron que sería buena idea para que no te quedaras sola, y como la casa de tía Mika esta cerca de aquí no hay problema – dijo Hiromi

- Hiromi… - decía Shiori con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡GRACIAS! – gritó antes de ponerse a llorar y lanzarse para abrazar a Hiromi

- Ya, ya anda mejor vamos al desván

El desván era una habitación muy pequeña, donde había cajas y cajas una encima de la otras, era difícil que tres personas entraran ahí, así que las chicas decidieron sacar algunas cajas e irlas revisando en la sala y así constantemente hasta sacar todas las cajas, que realmente no eran muchas, pero si algo grandes.

- ¿Qué guardara el tío Eiri en estas cajas? Están bien pesadas

- Vamos Tomoe no exageres, no son tan pesadas, lo que pasa es que no estas acostumbrada a cargar cosas

- Ah si Hiromi, lo dices porque tú te encargas de cargar el equipo de educación física después de cada clase ¿no es así?

- Pues la verdad si

- De veras que te voy a…

- Ya chicas basta no pelen, mejor síganme ayudando con las cajas

- Pero Shiori, ella dijo que soy una inútil

- Eso no es cierto, no seas mentirosa Tomoe que yo jamás dije eso, solo dije que no estas acostumbrada a cargar cosas

- ¡Ya basta!, no estamos aquí para que peleen

- Perdón Shiori – dijeron las dos a la vez

- En fin, creo que estas cajas que sacamos son suficientes por ahora, si es necesario sacaremos otras después, por ahora veamos que contienen éstas

Shiori tomo una de las cajas para ponerla sobre la mesita de té que había en la sala y tras quitarle algo de polvo que tenía la comenzó a abrir, una vez que las tapas ya no cubrían el contenido las tres chicas se asomaron a ver con mucha curiosidad, y lo que había ahí las dejo impactadas, sobretodo a Shiori.

- Shiori, ¿cuándo has tenido el cabello corto y has vestido ropa de hombre? – preguntó Tomoe

- No, nunca me he vestido así y quiero mucho a mi cabello como para cortarlo de esa manera

Lo que había en esa caja sobre otras cosas era una fotografía, la fotografía de un chico idéntico a Shiori, con el mismo color de cabello pero más corto y los mismos ojos color violeta, salía con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara, era muy hermoso, y las tres chicas se le quedaron viendo embelesadas a pesar de no saber de quien se trataba.

- ¿Quién será éste chico? – preguntaba Hiromi

- No lo se, pero es igualito a Shiori

- ¿Por qué papá tendría esto guardado?

- No lo sé, pero mejor veamos que más tiene la caja

- Tienes razón Tomoe, a ver que más ocultaba papá

Las demás cosas que guardaba esa caja eran sobres que contenían más fotos de ese chico, en algunas salía solo, pero en otras…

- Son más fotos de ese sujeto, y miren aquí sale con el tío Hiro

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – preguntaba Hiromi arrebatándole la foto a Shiori y confirmar que efectivamente en esa foto estaba ese sujeto y Hiro, y por lo que se veía se apreciaban mucho pues estaban abrazados y sonriendo muy contentos – es cierto, es papá

- Miren en esta foto esta con el tío Tatsuha y en esta otra con el tío Ryuichi, y en esta otra ¿con mi mamá? – decía Tomoe

E inmediatamente las tres vieron esas demás fotografías, y no solo esas, también había con su tía Noriko, con el tío Suguru, con Hiro y Suguru, y hasta incluso con Touma.

- ¿Quién será este sujeto que al parecer conoce a toda nuestra familia? – preguntó Tomoe extrañada

- No lo sé, miren en esta foto sale con Sakano ese productor que trabaja para tu papá Tomoe, y también con un sujeto rubio de cabello largo y atado a una coleta y al parecer en su mano tiene… ¿un arma?

- Ahhh, yo lo conozco se llama K, era manager del tío Ryuichi, ahora creo que vive en Nueva York con su esposa y su hijo – dijo Tomoe viendo la foto mencionada

- Lo curioso de todo esto es que si el tío Eiri conoce a este sujeto ¿por qué tiene tantas fotos de él saliendo con muchas personas y no con él?

- Tal vez porque esas están reservadas en este álbum – dijo Shiori sosteniendo un álbum que ojeaba con gran interés

Efectivamente, en ese álbum había una gran cantidad de fotos de ese sujeto con Yuki, y aparecían en varios escenarios los dos en un parque, o en la calle, o en un parque de diversiones o en una cafetería o hasta en una sala de estar que Shiori reconocía como la de su casa y en todas los dos siempre estaban abrazados o tomados de la mano y en la última página había dos fotografías, una en la que salían Yuki y ese sujeto junto con todas las demás personas que conocían y en la última estaban solo Yuki y ese individuo pero ahora estaban besándose, y al parecer con mucho amor.

- Por dios… ¿quién es éste sujeto? – se preguntaba Shiori

- Mira Shiori, aquí hay una especia de libro – comentó Hiromi sacando el objeto de la caja

- Déjame ver – le pidió Shiori tomando el libro y al abrirlo descubrió que se trataba de… - un diario, es un diario de hace dieciocho años – confirmo Shiori tras ver las fechas que tenía escritas ese diario

- Cielos santo, es muy viejo – dijo Tomoe

- ¿Pone de quién es?

- Si, hasta el final hay un nombre… Shuichi Shindou

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Notas de la Autora: Tan, tan, tan, tannnnnnnnnnnnnnn, al fin volví después de tanto tiempo jajajaja, ya se me demore demasiado, pero ya volví con este capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado, o por lo menos algo interesante para que me manden reviews y pueda continuar con el fanfic, aceptare de todo desde halagos hasta tomatazos, bueno no, tomatazos no quiero recibir, pero al menos sean piadosos conmigo. Hasta luego nos vemos en el capítulo cuatro.


	4. La verdad acerca de Shindou Shuichi

Hola, éste es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito, pero espero que este sea más de su agrado.

**Autora:** MarisolPhantom.

**Anime: **Gravitation.

**Título:** Hija de mi Corazón.

**Capítulo 4:** La verdad acerca de Shindou Shuichi

Era un diario bastante viejo el que ahora se encontraba en manos de Shiori, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado en esa caja pero si que fue por un largo periodo. Sin esperar más Shiori lo abrió cuidadosamente como si tuviera miedo de que de repente el diario se deshiciera en cualquier momento.

- Bueno ¿y qué dice? – preguntó una muy curiosa Tomoe

- Pues la primera página habla de que este diario al parecer fue un regalo para Shindou-kun por parte de su madre, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, pero son muchas páginas escritas, no creo que las pueda leer todas hoy

- Bueno así ya tienes como entretenerte en tu tiempo libre – le dijo Hiromi

- Hai, tienes razón, bueno al parecer lo que quiero descubrir esta basado en este chico

- Bueno ¿ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Tomoe a la vez que bostezaba

- Ya es tarde, creo que nos pasamos mucho tiempo abriendo cajas y viendo esas fotografías, mejor nos vamos a dormir – sugirió Hiromi

- Tienes razón, pues ustedes vayan a mi cuarto en lo que yo voy por algo de comida, ya que no cenamos nada

- Está bien, te esperamos allá Shiori – volvió a decir la pelirroja

Después de haber cenado unos cuantos sándwiches y de haberse cambiado de ropa por sus pijamas, tanto Tomoe como Hiromi cayeron rendidas y se quedaron bien dormidas en sus bolsas de dormir, mientras que Shiori no podía pegar el ojo por estar viendo el diario como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

"_No se quien seas Shindou Shuichi, pero al parecer fuiste una persona muy importante para otosa y voy a descubrir porque, a ver no voy a dormir esta noche hasta haber leído algunas páginas"_

A la mañana siguiente…

- Mhmhnm (bostezo) Ohayo Shiori, Hiromi ¿durmieron bien?

- (Bostezo) Ohayo, yo si ¿y tú Shiori?

- Zzz… zzz… zzz…

- ¿Shiori? Esta dormida – dijo Hiromi

- Vamos, ya despierta haragana

- Zzz… zzz… zzz…

- Tomoe, mira

- ¿Nani?

- El diario esta abierto y Shiori lo esta sujetando contra su pecho

- ¿Crees que se paso toda la noche leyendo ese viejo diario?

- Pues yo creo que si, y mira casi llego a la mitad del diario

- Esta mujer si que esta loca

- Vamos, no digas eso Tomoe

- Bueno ya, dejémosla dormir y vayamos a buscar algo de desayunar

- Buena idea

Después de que esas dos se fueran para tomar su desayuno Shiori poco a poco iba despertando.

- Vaya, que bien dormí – en ese instante sintió el peso del diario contra su cuerpo – es cierto, me quede dormida leyendo esto, lo que uno puede descubrir en una noche, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que Shindou Shuichi era el novio de mi otosa? Y el pobre sufrió mucho por querer seguir al su lado

- ¿De qué tanto hablas tú sola? – de repente en el marco de la puerta estaba Hiromi con un plato de cereal con leche y había vuelto a la habitación al escuchar la voz de Shiori

- Ahh, Hiromi no me vuelvas a asustar así

- Gomen, demo ¿de qué hablabas?

- Del diario, realmente su contenido es muy conmovedor

- Vaya arigato, aquí ustedes conversando de lo lindo y a mi me dejan de lado – dijo Tomoe que también apareció en la habitación con otros dos platos de cereal con leche, uno para ella y el otro se lo dio a Shiori

- Arigato – dijo refiriéndose al cereal – y no es cierto Tomoe, solo le decía a Hiromi que el diario es muy conmovedor

- Te quedaste hasta tarde por estarlo leyendo ¿hontoni? – cuestiono Hiromi sentándose junto a su amiga y quitándole el diario para examinarlo y para dejar a su amiga comer

- Así es, Shindou-kun realmente era alguien increíble que amaba mucho a mi otosa

- ¿Pues qué decía el diario? – cuestiono Tomoe interesada mientras se sentaba frente a sus amigas sobre su bolsa de dormir

- Es muy triste también, el más grande sueño de este chico era el de ser cantante para algún día superar a Sakuma Ryuichi

- ¿La pareja del tío Tatsuha?

- Así es Tomoe, y lo que me impresiono más es que su mejor amigo que lo apoyaba en ese sueño y que aparte era el guitarrista de su banda era el tío Hiro

- ¿MI otosa?

- Hai Hiromi, ¿no es increíble? Su banda se llamaba "Bad Luck" y aparte consiguieron cumplir ese sueño trabajando para NG Records

- La compañía de mi otosa, pero él nunca me ha hablado de esa banda, y ¿Bad Luck, que clase de nombre es ese?

- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunte al leerlo

- Si todo es cierto, ahora sabemos porque se relacionaba ese chico con nuestra familia – dijo Hiromi aún asombrada - aunque otosa tampoco nunca me ha contado acerca de haber formado parte de una banda, se que toca la guitarra, aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca lo he visto tocarla y cuando le pregunto porque siempre dice que no tiene una razón para hacerlo y su mirada se pone triste

- Ha de ser porque le recuerda a Shindou-kun

- A lo mejor Tomoe, pero no me explico porque nunca me lo contó

- Yo tampoco se porque mi otosa nunca me contó de que esa banda trabajara para su compañía, ¿y en el diario también habla de su relación con el tío Eiri?

- Hai, aunque veo que no la tuvo tan fácil, al inicio él y otosa no se llevaban bien, al parecer Shindou-kun iba caminando una noche por el parque con una letra de sus canciones en una hoja que se llevo volando el viento hasta donde estaba mi otosa que pasaba por ahí, leyó la letra y le dijo que tenía cero talento

- ¡Auch!

- Bueno, a lo mejor el tío le dijo eso porque como escritor fue un poco duro en su crítica

- Y en su diario Shindou-kun dice que eso fue exactamente lo que tu otosa le dijo al día siguiente

- Vaya, ¿y qué más leíste?

- Pues, más que nada se trata de las dificultades que tuvo por querer estar junto a otosa, hasta incluso le paso algo en verdad traumante

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Al parecer otro cantante de una banda llamada ASK tenía envidia de la manera en que Shindou-kun se iba haciendo famoso, que incluso llego al grado de… pues, de contratar a unos tipos para golpearlo y además… violarlo amenazándolo con también hacerle daño a mi otosa

- ¿Pero, qué? Ese tipo esta enfermo

- Tienes razón Tomoe, ¿y mi otosa no hizo nada?

- Aquí dice que Shindou-kun fue donde el tío Hiro después de eso, ya que estaba muy débil y además parece ser que luego tu otosa fue con el mío a decirle todo, y al parecer eso fue como una clase de detonador ya que mi otosa fue con los de ASK y se los hecho a golpes

- Bueno, digna venganza del tío Eiri, si me lo preguntan -_-U

- Demo al parecer no solo fue a eso, sino también a quitarles un rollo de película fotográfica

- ¿Un rollo? – preguntó Hiromi

- Hai, mientras esos tipos dañaban a Shindou-kun el tipo de ASK que se llamaba Tachi les tomaba fotografías

- Ya lo dicho, ese tipo estaba enfermo

- De cualquier forma la cosas no pasaron a mayores con ese tipo, claro quiso volver a dañarlos, pero no le salio con lo esperaba, lo que si me inquieta es el hecho de que muchas veces otosa intento alejar a Shindou-kun de su lado

- ¿Será por qué se trataba de otro hombre?

- A lo mejor el tío Eiri no quería aceptar el hecho de ser gay

- Lie, me parece que es algo más que eso, pero bueno a penas estoy cuando mi otosa delante de toda la prensa admitió ser amante de Shindou-kun

- ¿En serio? Ja, me imagino que nadie se esperaba algo así del tío Eiri – decía Tomoe muy sorprendida

- Otra cosa que me extraña es, Hiromi ¿tú sabías que tu okasa era la prometida de mi otosa?

- Ah… gomen ¿cómo? O_O

- Lo que acabas de escuchar, ¿tú sabías algo de eso?

- Lie, por supuesto que no, yo… bueno tanto tú como yo sabíamos que mi okasa había crecido junto con el tío Eiri, la tía Mika y el tío Tatsuha, pero nunca supe de eso, siempre creí que mi otosa era el único hombre que mi okasa había amado

- Pues te equivocaste, porque según el diario la tía Ayaka vino desde Kyoto para casarse con mi otosa queriendo romper la relación entre mi otosa y Shindou-kun

- Eso realmente me sorprende, jamás imagine algo así de okasa

- Pero bueno, después seguiré leyendo ahorita mejor me doy un baño y salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí ¿no?

- Seguro, como quieras

Después de que Shiori se arreglara para salir las tres fueron a las casas de Tomoe y Hiromi para dejar sus mochilas y bolsas de dormir y después se encaminaron al centro comercial a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Quieren ir al cine? – Preguntaba Tomoe – hay una película que dicen que esta buenísima y que quiero ver desde hace tiempo

- Hai, si quieres ¿tú qué dices Hiromi?

- Por mi tampoco hay problema y por eso me alegra el haber traído la credencial de estudiante, así nos hacen un descuento en las entradas

- Es cierto, bueno vayamos a ver los horarios y luego a comprar las entradas y golosinas

Ya estando las tres chicas paradas enfrente de los grandes letreros que anunciaban las diferentes películas con sus respectivos horarios se dieron cuenta de que la película que querían ver se exhibía a las 2:30 PM lo cual les quedaba perfecto.

- A la de las 2:30 me parece bien, solo faltan quince minutos para que empiece – argumentaba Shiori notando que la siguiente función sería hasta las cinco, y no quería esperar tanto tiempo

- Tienes razón, bueno vayamos por las entradas y de una vez entremos a la sala para conseguir buenos asientos

- De acuerdo, si quieren vayan ustedes de una vez a la dulcería en lo que voy por las entradas

- Bien Shiori, entonces toma mi credencial de la escuela y el dinero para mi entrada

- Y también te doy los míos

- Vas a querer refresco, palomitas y chocolates ¿verdad?

- Si, arigato Hiromi

- De nada, vamos Tomoe

- Hai

Y mientras ellas dos se dirigían a la gran dulcería del cine, Shiori se encamino a la taquilla agradeciendo su buena suerte al ver que no había mucha gente haciendo fila, lo único malo fue que la persona que estaba formado delante de ella era…

- ¡Yosuke! - (N/A: ¿Todavía lo recuerdan? Porque sino mejor relean su aparición en el capítulo dos)

- Ey, hola pequeña baka – ese día Yosuke iba vestido con una camisa blanca cuyo cuello sobresalía de un suéter negro cerrado y con un pantalón de mezclilla

- ¡Que no me digas baka, Yosuke!

- Lo que digas pequeña baka

- AGGGHHH eres despreciable

"_Perfecto, yo esperaba que este fuera un día tranquilo, pero nooooooo, OH cruel destino que tuvo que poner al odioso de Yosuke en mi día libre de escuela, ya es suficiente con tener que tratar con él durante las clases, pero ¿también durante los fines de semana?"_

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa que te quedas tan callada?

- Eso no te incumbe

- Mmmm… es cierto, no me incumbe

"_Ahh, pero que odioso"_ (N/A: Pero si acabas de decir que no le incumbe O_O)

- ¿Viniste con tus amigas?

- Así es, ¿y tú?

- Con mi familia, hoy es día familiar

- Ahh que bien, ahora que lo dices no conozco a tu familia

- Son ellos – señalo Yosuke a tres personas esperándolo también en la dulcería, un hombre alto y delgado de ojos negros muy parecido físicamente a su hijo por el tono de piel blanco y su cabello negro que se notaba ya estar por los cuarenta vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga y una expresión seria adornaba su rostro, una mujer un poco más baja que su esposo, pero igualmente delgada, con tono de piel un poco más oscuro con el cabello largo y castaño atado a una coleta vestida con una blusa de manga ¾ de color café así como una falda larga que combinaba y una expresión tranquila y sonriente era lo que expresaba, se podría decir que no se parecía a su hijo de no ser por esos ojos verdes igualitos a los de Yosuke, y se veía muy joven, Shiori no sabía si ella tenía la misma edad que su esposo, pero definitivamente se conservaba muy bien y por último una niña pequeña igualita a su mamá, pero con los ojos de papá vestida con un vestido color rosa pastel con sombrero y bolso a juego, no tenía más de siete años y con su bolso en una mano y un globo rosado en la otra sonreía y miraba curiosa a todos lados esperando pacientemente a que regresara su hermano

- ¡Je! No sabía que tenías una hermanita

- Se llama Hikari, es muy tímida con los extraños, pero cuando toma confianza se vuelve una revoltosa

- OH que kawai se ve

En ese momento una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Shiori.

- Konichigwa ¿para que función son las entradas? – decía la señorita encargada de la taquilla a Yosuke, y una vez que éste terminaba su compra se dirigió a Shiori

- Pues me voy pequeña baka, te veo después

- Hai, ja ne – y ya viendo a Yosuke alejarse fue cuando su cerebro reacciono - ¡OYE, NO ME DIGAS BAKA!

- ¡Jajajajaja!

- Pero que moleste es

Ya habiendo hecho la compra de las entradas con todo y descuento gracias a las credenciales escolares Shiori se acercó a sus amigas quienes ya también compraron los dulces y se encaminaron a la sala de proyección, donde la pelirrosada les contaba de su encuentro con Yosuke.

- ¿En serio, y qué más paso?

- Pues nada Tomoe, solo lo encontré y vi de lejos a su familia, hasta ahorita me vengo enterando de que tiene una hermanita

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Es bien kawai, aunque él dice que se vuelve una revoltosa

- Ha de ser porque aún es pequeña

- Es cierto Hiromi

- Bueno luego seguimos la conversación de tu encuentro con Yosuke-senpai, ahora hay que disfrutar de la película

Dos horas después las tres chicas salían de la sala de proyección satisfechas con la película, y mientras la iban comentando se encaminaban hacía las tiendas para ver si se animaban a unas cuantas compras.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Tomoe

- Pues creo que terminamos con las compras y luego ya cada quien a su casa ¿no?

- Hai, tienes razón Hiromi, además quiero llegar a casa y terminar de leer el diario

- Ese dichoso diario realmente te dejo traumada ¿no crees?

- A lo mejor si Tomoe, pero es realmente necesario para mi saber el pasado de mi otosa, ya que nunca me dice nada

- Es cierto, y por nuestros padres es igual, a veces no nos cuentas muchas cosas

- Además también quiero volver pronto porque seguramente otosa hablara por teléfono para saber como estoy

- Y no olviden que tenemos tarea que entregar mañana en la escuela, y no se ustedes pero yo no la he hecho aún

- Es cierto, yo tampoco, de hecho hasta se me había olvidado jeje

- Que olvidadiza eres Tomoe, aunque no debo criticarte, mi cabeza solo se preocupaba por el pasado de mi otosa que también lo había olvidado

- De acuerdo, en ese caso apurémonos para volver pronto a casa y terminar la dichosa tarea

Y mientras en otra parte del centro…

- Oye Yosuke ¿y quién era la chica con la que hablabas en las taquillas?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso okasa?

- Porque me da curiosidad

- Si, Onii-chan ¿quién era esa chica?

- Era una compañera de clases

- Ahh, ¿y como se llama?

- Uesugui, Uesugui Shiori Eriko

- ¡Que bonito nombre! ¿Y va en tu mismo salón de clases?

- No, ella cursa el primer año

- Eso quiere decir que tú eres su senpai

- Así es – respondió Yosuke a su okasa un tanto incomodo con el interrogatorio

- Eso me recuerda a mis días de escuela ¿te acuerdas querido que tú también eras mi senpai? – decía la señora toda maravillada recordando sus días de juventud con la cara sonrojada y con estrellitas en los ojos

- Hai, querida – pero al parecer a su esposo no le hacía el mismo efecto maravillado el recordar eso por el tono seco que usaba

- ¡Pero que malo eres! Yo aquí hablando de la hermosa época en la que nos conocimos y tú ni siquiera te emocionas

- Ya empezaron una de sus tantas discusiones ¿verdad Onii-chan?

- Así es Hikari, pero tú ignóralos, ya sabes que siempre que discuten solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se reconcilien

- Es bueno que otosa y okasa se quieran tanto ¿no? Como una bonita historia de amor

- Si eso dices… u_uU

- Sabes, en ese aspecto eres tan insensible como otosa

- Ya enana, no empecemos tú y yo también a pelearnos, mejor vayamos a comprar un helado ¿qué te parece?

- ¡SIIIII! Helado doble de chocolate con canela

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Hogar, dulce hogar, después de pasar una tarde agradable con mis amigas es bueno volver a casa, lo malo es que como otosa no esta me siento un poquito solita

Riiiiggggg… Riiiiggggg… Riiiiggggg

- Hola casa de la familia Uesugui

- Hola Shiori ¿cómo estas?

- ¡Otosa! Que bueno que llamas, estoy bien ¿y tú?

- Pues también, terminando mi trabajo del día de hoy – respondía Yuki desde su móvil en su habitación de hotel agotado por presentar su nuevo libro así como la sesión de fotografías y firma de autógrafos a la que Kanna lo obligo a ir

- Je, que bueno

- ¿Y qué hiciste en todo el día? Espero que no hayas estado de haragana durmiendo toda la santa tarde

- No otosa, fui al cine y de compras con Hiromi y Tomoe

- Ah bueno, menos mal porque ya sabes que no me gusta que estés encerrada en la casa todo el día

- No te preocupes, acabo de regresar de hecho y ahorita planeaba hacer mi tarea para mañana

- ¿Tarea de qué?

- Tengo unos problemas de álgebra y eso es todo

- Menos mal que no es mucho, y no me preocupo ya que eres una buena estudiante

- Es que salí tan inteligente como mi otosa n_n

- Pequeña aduladora, bueno solo quería saber como estabas y avisarte que con un poco de suerte y no regreso el miércoles, sino el martes en la noche

- Esa es una buena noticia otosa, espero que si se pueda, en fin te cuidas mucho y recuerda no fumar mucho ni beber mucha cerveza

- Hai, hai como digas, bueno hija te cuidas mucho

- Sipi, bye bee

- Adiós Shiori

Una vez que la comunicación se cortó Shiori se encamino a su habitación para sacar de su mochila su libreta de álgebra y comenzar con su tarea, la cual por cierto no le tomo mucho tiempo en realizar, así que en cuanto termino se acostó en su cama para luego tomar el diario y una vez cómoda con la posición se dispuso a leer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Tadaima otosa, okasa

- Okaeri Hiromi, ¿cómo te fue en casa de Shiori? – decía Ayaka quien salía de la cocina para recibir a su hija quien estaba sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala

- Bien okasa, ¿y otosa?

- Aquí estoy, okaeri Hiromi – respondió Hiro saliendo de su despacho al escuchar la puerta abrirse - ¿qué hicieron en casa de Shiori?

- Pues, comimos, vimos tele, y escuchamos música aparte de que hoy fuimos al centro comercial y de paso al cine – y la verdad era que Hiromi no sabía muy bien como plantearle a sus padres el descubrimiento del diario de Shindou Shuichi

- Ahh que bueno hija, bueno en media hora te quiero en el comedor, ya casi esta lista la cena

- Hai, okasa

Y mientras Ayaka se volvía hacía la cocina Hiro tenía la intención de volver a su despacho cuando escucho la voz de su hija llamándolo, a la vez que se ponía de pie.

- Oye, otosa

- ¿Hai?

- Ayer en la noche, cuando estábamos viendo la televisión pasaron muchos videos musicales y me acorde de que tú sabes tocar la guitarra ¿no es así?

- Hai, así es, demo eso ya lo sabes ¿a qué viene eso?

- Pues, es que me preguntaba si tú sabes tocar la guitarra como es que nunca te he visto tocarla

La sorpresa no dejaba de reflejarse en el rostro de Hiro, nunca espero que su hija le preguntara eso, y es que como le podía explicar que no hacía algo que le provocaba tanta tristeza.

- Yo… pues, creo que es porque no tengo una razón para hacerlo

- Ya… - _"la respuesta de siempre ¿nee otosa?" - _demo ¿nunca te ha dado por querer tocar sin tener una razón en especial? Ya sabes, solo por querer

- Hai, pero eso fue hace años, ahora no puedo ni quiero tocar solo por como tú dices, por querer

- ¿Fue por eso que cuando te dije de niña que quería tocar la guitarra me mandaste a clases particulares en ves de enseñarme tú?

- Así es, porque una cosa es que yo no quiera volver a tocar y otra cosa es no dejarte a ti tocar

- Uy… como quisiera que así viera las cosas el tío Eiri y dejara a Shiori cantar, dime otosa ¿tú sabes por qué el tío Eiri no la deja cantar?

Ahora si Hiro no sabía que decir, la situación se le estaba saliendo de control.

- Mira Hiromi, eso es entre tu tío y Shiori y será mejor no meterse

- Demo…

- Y mejor ya dejemos este asunto ¿si? Por favor

Y antes de que su hija pudiera decir algo más, Hiro salio de la habitación dejando totalmente desconcertada a su hija, que de alguna manera quería ayudar a Shiori a descubrir que era lo que le ocultaban, pero no sabía como.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- ¡¿NANI?! – la sorpresa la dejo completamente anonadada, cuando leyó el último párrafo se incorporo sentándose en su cama con una expresión llena de confusión - Demo ¿cómo es esto posible? No entiendo – se decía a si misma Shiori después de haber leído un buen número de páginas, conmocionada por lo que estaba leyendo – esto no tiene el menor sentido…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Okasa, otosa tadaima – ahora era el turno de Tomoe el llegar a casa y esperar a ver si estaban en casa sus padres

- Okaeri Tomoe, que bueno que llegas pensé que a lo mejor cambiabas de opinión y te quedarías también esta noche con Shiori

- Lie, okasa – respondió Tomoe antes de acercarse a su okasa y darle un beso en la mejilla - ya hoy cada una se fue a su casa

- Hubieras intentado convencer a Shiori para que se quedara aquí, no me gusta el hecho de que se quede sola en casa cuando Eiri se va de viaje

- Lo sé, demo tú sabes que no le gusta que la traten como si fuera pequeña, además ella es muy responsable

- Eso no lo niego, pero me gustaría que mejor no estuviera tanto tiempo sola, en fin ¿quieres cenar?

- Hai, en cuando haga rápido mi tarea de álgebra iré a cenar

- Siempre dejas la tarea para el domingo en la noche ¿verdad Tomoe?

- Hola otosa, al fin apareces – y ahora fue el turno de Tohma de recibir un beso por parte de su hija - y si lo sé, no debería dejar los deberes para último minuto, pero a veces es inevitable

- Inevitable… si como no, iré a ver como va la cena, los veré en el comedor

- Adiós okasa

- Adiós Mika

Ya una vez estando a solas los dos en la sala Tomoe agarró valor para lo que iba a hacer.

- Otosa…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que, te quería contar que el día de hoy fuimos Shiori, Hiromi y yo al centro comercial y de paso fuimos al cine y también de compras

- Que bien hija, ¿y compraste algo bueno?

"_Muy bien Tomoe, veamos si las clases de teatro en la escuela sirvieron, porque lo que sigue es una total mentira y te tienen que creer, rayos lo que tengo que hacer para ayudar un poco a Shiori y ver como es que otosa reacciona a esto"_

- Pues realmente no, porque nada atrajo mi atención, demo cuando fuimos a la tienda de música y mientras veíamos los CD´S le preguntamos al encargado si tenía alguna novedad y nos respondió que no, que porque últimamente no había muchos lanzamientos por parte de los nuevos grupos musicales

- Hai, es cierto, desgraciadamente los nuevos grupos son poco alentadores, ya no son como solían ser antes

- Eso fue exactamente lo mismo que él nos dijo, también nos comento que antes había un grupo muy particular que tenía muy buenas canciones, aunque tenía un nombre muy extraño

- ¿Ah, si?

- Si no mal recuerdo dijo que el nombre era… Bad Luck

Decir que la sonrisa habitual en el rostro de Tohma desapareció es poco, ya que a la mención de ese nombre su cara se transformo por completo en una mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto total.

- ¿Dijiste, Bad Luck?

- Así es otosa, dime ¿tú conociste ese grupo?

- Ah… pues, si, si lo conocí, demo mejor dejemos ese tema y mejor vayamos a cenar ¿quieres? – concluyó Tohma retirándose de la habitación antes de que su hija volviera a hablar del tema

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Lie… esto no puede ser – Shiori seguía estupefacta por la noticia, de manera lenta fue dejando el diario sobre su cama ahora más confundida que al principio - esto tiene que ser una broma ¿cómo es posible que Shindou Shuichi sea… mi okasa?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Después deno se cuanto tiempo al fin he vuelto con la actualización, ¡GOMEN NASAI! No era mi intención tardar tanto, solo espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, y aunque no les guste también me dejen reviews. Se cuidan bye bee.


	5. Bad Luck

Hola, éste es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito, pero espero que este sea más de su agrado.

**Autora:** MarisolPhantom.

**Anime: **Gravitation.

**Título:** Hija de mi Corazón.

**Capítulo 5: **Bad Luck

A la mañana siguiente Shiori se encaminaba hacía la escuela todavía algo afectada por lo que había leído en el diario dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, tratándose de convencer de que eso era imposible. No era lógico el que un hombre se embarazara, pero entonces ¿Por qué escribió eso? ¿Qué caso tendría si solo era un invento? No, eso no podía ser falso, de algún modo u otro Shindou Shuichi se embarazo y el resultado de eso fue Shiori.

"_Pero aún no entiendo como fue que paso, y en el diario tampoco lo explica mucho, lo único que dice es que lo diagnosticaron como un hombre fértil, pero al parecer ni siquiera él lo entendió muy bien por su manera de describir el asunto"_

Ya cerca de la escuela tanto Hiromi como Tomoe la esperaban entusiasmadas para contarle los sucesos llevados un día antes y de cada una con su respectivo otosas.

Ohayo Shiori – saludaba alegremente Tomoe desde la entrada principal de la escuela en compañía de Hiromi

Ohayo gozaimasu

Ohayo chicas, ¿cómo amanecieron?

Bien, sabes ayer le preguntamos a nuestros otosas si conocían algún grupo llamado Bad Luck – comento Hiromi recordando cómo es que su padre se puso el día anterior con su interrogatorio

¿Y qué les dijeron?

El mío se puso incomodo, no quiso decirme mucho la verdad

El mío igual, le invente el cuento de que en una tienda de música nos dijeron que antes existía ese grupo, pero igual no me dijo nada

Saben, yo descubrí algo que me cayó como un balde de agua fría

¿Y qué fue? Debió ser algo fuerte, porque hasta te ves desanimada

Más que desanimada, me siento confundida Tomoe, ayer termine de leer el diario de Shindou-kun

¿Y qué decía?

Que Shindou-kun… que Shindou-kun era… snif… snif…

¡Shiori! ¿qué tienes? – preguntó Hiromi de repente alarmada

¡¿Por qué lloras?

Es que, no lo entiendo, ni si quiera sé si es verdad

¿Qué cosa?

Que Shindou-kun fue mi okasa

¡¿?

Mientras tanto, en la alguna parte de Hokkaido…

Felicidades sensei, su obra fue muy bien recibida por el público

Arigato gozaimasu

En esos momentos, Eiri estaba como invitado especial en un programa de televisión, y hablaban acerca del libro por el cual Eiri tuvo que irse de viaje, que fue todo un éxito desde que salió a la venta.

Y díganos sensei ¿qué piensa hacer ahora que su obra fue todo un éxito?

Primero que nada pienso tomarme unas vacaciones, me gustaría poder descansar y pasar más tiempo con mi hija Shiori

¿Piensa salir de viaje a algún lado?

No, no lo creo ya que mi hija tiene que ir a la escuela, pero por lo menos si saldremos de paseo, tomare como dos semanas de descanso antes de meterme a escribir mi nueva novela

¿Y de qué se tratara su nueva novela? ¿Tendrá un final trágico como ésta?

Aún no lo sé, aunque no creo, pero depende mucho de mi inspiración y se que la conseguiré pasando más tiempo con Shiori

¿Su hija es una fuente de inspiración?

Así es, ella representa todo mi mundo, todo lo que hago lo hago por ella, me gusta apoyarla en todo, así como ella m e apoya de manera incondicional

Se nota que tiene buena relación ella

Así es, así ha sido desde siempre, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros y nos tenemos absoluta confianza

Qué bueno, una relación paternal modelo

Por supuesto

Bueno pues, le agradezco mucho su visita sensei nuevamente lo felicito y espero que disfrute de sus vacaciones en compañía de su hija

El placer en mío y gracias

Esa fue nuestra conversación con el gran Yuki Eiri sensei…

De vuelta a Tokyo…

Shiori, si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto – dijo Tomoe aún sin poder salir del asombro

No es ninguna broma, se los juro estaba eso escrito en el diario

¿Estás segura de eso?

Totalmente segura Hiromi

Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Era hombre o no?

Si, lo era, yo tampoco entendí bien, y al parecer tampoco él, solo decía que lo diagnosticaron como un hombre fértil

Sabes que, una vez oí hablar de los hombres fértiles, en un documental, pero creí que solo era pura mentira – dijo Hiromi recordando aquella noche, en que sin poder dormir prendió el televisor encontrando noticieros, comerciales de compras por televisión y ese documental

Al parecer no tan mentira… es que sigo sin creerlo ¿y qué más decía el diario?

Que cuando lo diagnosticaron me quiso tener

¿Y no mencionaba a tu otosa? – preguntó Hiromi, aunque al parecer no fue buena idea, por la cara de tristeza y enfado que puso Shiori

¡No me menciones a mi otosa!

¿Por qué?

Tomoe, es que no sabes… fue horrible, Shindou-kun, MI okasa que se desvivía por mi otosa, que hacía cualquier cosa por él solo recibió como pago a ese inmenso amor, puro rechazo, otosa le hizo mucho daño, lo echo de su casa más de una vez, y hasta incluso él quiso huir de él, y eso hizo justo antes de saber que Shindou-kun estaba embarazado

A ver Shiori, cálmate no te estamos entendiendo, ¿tu otosa quiso alejar a Shindou-kun de su lado? Pero, si vimos esas fotos en las que se veían tan felices juntos

Si Hiromi, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente, miren ya casi tocan la campana y todavía este tema va para largo, mejor esperemos al descanso y les contare mejor

Bueno, pero ya tranquila

Al verse ya libre del programa de televisión, Eiri se dirigió hacia su hotel para poder descansar un rato, Hana le había dicho que tendría libre lo que quedaba del día así que decidió volver al hotel para dormir otro poco, ya después saldría a buscar el regalo para Shiori, su querida niña, y es que la quería tanto, era su orgullo y su vida. Por ella daría cualquier cosa, aunque le dolía el recordar que ella quería cantar y él no la dejaba y la razón de porque no la dejaba era porque cuando lo hacia solo le hacia recordar más a Shuichi, como si su apariencia física no fuera ya casi idéntica a la de su hija, la voz de Shiori era como volver a escuchar cantar a Shu-chan.

Como odiaba pensar en eso, pero era inevitable, ya que por más que quisiera nunca de su mente se borraría el recuerdo de la persona que más amo en su vida.

Shu-chan…

Pero como dolía, como dolía pensar en su Shu-chan cuando este ya no estaba a su lado, ¿Por qué no pensó en él cuando debió?, ¿por qué no pudo darle más atención?, ¿por qué no pudo expresarle todo el amor que sentía y aún siente por él cuando podía?, ¿Por qué huyó como un cobarde de su lado solo por miedo a que Shu-chan lo hiriera como una vez lo hizo Yuki Kitazagwa?

"_Él nunca me hizo daño, siempre me quiso, siempre me amo, y yo solo le di dolor y sufrimiento. Shu, mi amado Shu-chan" _

Como Shiori predijo, casi un minuto después de terminar la conversación sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases, obligando a las chicas a ponerse serias durante las clases, cosa demasiado difícil para Shiori, porque lo que había leído en el diario la tenía muy confundida y no podía apartar eso de su mente, lo bueno es que la mañana paso rápido y el descanso llegó, Shiori rápidamente salió del aula para encaminarse hacía los jardines que estaban detrás de la escuela, siendo seguida por Tomoe y Hiromi que por poco y la perdían de vista.

Bueno Shiori ya termínanos de contar, ¿qué decía el diario?

Lo que yo ya les había dicho, que mi okasa había sido diagnosticado como un hombre fértil, y se entero de eso porque se había estado sintiendo mal y fue al doctor… justo después de que mi otosa lo abandonara

¿Por qué hizo eso?

No lo sé Hiromi, tampoco mi okasa, solo… un día se fue y por lo que ya había leído antes ese fue uno de los tantos abandonos y desplantes que mi otosa ya le había hecho, solo que ese fue el definitivo

Que cruel…

¿Y qué haras ahora que lo sabes?

No lo sé Tomoe, lo que si se es que quiero averiguar tanto como pueda de mi okasa, porque el diario solo me ayuda a saber cómo fue la relación de él con mi otosa, con el tío Touma, el tío Hiro y todos los demás, más no habla casi nada de él, solo que fue parte de Bad Luck, que su sueño de toda la vida fue ser un cantante y que amo con toda su alma a mi otosa… snif… snif… el diario termina diciendo que quería tenerme y que desde el momento en que supo que yo estaba en su interior ya me quería mucho… snif… snif…

No llores Shiori, mira nosotras te ayudaremos, ¿por qué no vamos después de clases a la mediateca y a ver que encontramos de él?

¿Crees que eso ayude Hiromi?

Pero por supuesto que sí, que buena idea Hiromi como él fue un cantante famoso han de haber sitios dedicado a él y a Bad Luck. Es más estoy segura de que en NG también encontraremos a quienes conocieron bien a Bad Luck

¿Tú crees que podamos entrar a NG y preguntar? – se preguntaba Hiromi al no estar tan convencida de esa propuesta

Siempre y cuando mi otosa no se entere sí, yo sé como entrar sin ningún problema, digo no por nada soy la hija del presidente

Ahí si Tomoe….

Yo solo snif… snif… quiero saber cómo era mi okasa snif… snif…

Y te ayudaremos con eso, palabra que lo descubriremos Shiori, aparte de porque a mí también me da curiosidad

Y sabía yo que no solo lo hacías por Shiori…

¡Cállate Hiromi!

Ya, no peleen…

En cuanto toco la campana las tres se encaminaron de vuelta al salón, solo que en el camino Shiori choco contra alguien.

- AUCH! Gomen, no me fije por donde iba – se disculpó ella mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- Si, de eso ya me di cuenta

- ¡Yosuke!

- Pequeña baka, ¿acaso nunca ves por dónde vas?

- No me digas baka

Cuando Shiori estaba por irse hacia donde la esperaban Tomoe y Hiromi, Yosuke la tomo del brazo para verla bien a la cara.

- Estuviste llorando – era una afirmación, no una pregunta

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

- ¡Ya te dije que no estaba llorando! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme

- No sin antes decirme por qué llorabas

- Eso no es asunto tuyo

- Entonces si estabas llorando

- Chist… deja me molestarme

Sin dar tiempo para que Yosuke le dijera algo más, Shiori empezó a caminar muy rápido, mientras que Kyouya, el amigo de Yosuke dijo:

- ¿Por qué te interesa lo que le pase a ella Yosuke? Creí que te desagradaba

- Eso no tiene porque importante Kyouya

- Bueno, no te enojes, solo me llamo la atención el que siempre la molestes, pero en realidad siempre te preocupas por ella, oye ¿no será que ella te gusta?

- ¡Claro que no, que tonterías dices!

- Ya, no te enojes

Después de clases Shiori se dirigió junto con sus amigas a la mediateca, estaba ansiosa por lo que pudiera encontrar.

- Bueno, primero que nada hay que anotarnos en la hoja de registro para poder usar las computadoras - dijo Hiromi nada más al entrar a la mediateca, que era una habitación enorme, con estantes llenos de libros que llegaban solo a cubrir la mitad de la habitación, mientras que la otra mitad estaban las computadoras, todas negras con números pegados a los ordenadores.

- Hiromi tú regístranos, mientras que Shiori y yo prendemos las computadoras

- Ok

Una vez registradas y conectadas al Internet, las tres chicas empezaron a buscar cosas relacionadas con Bad Luck cada una por su cuenta, avisándole a las otras en caso de haber encontrado algo bueno.

- Miren ésta enorme galería de fotografías que encontré, están las portadas de todos sus CD´S, pósters, afiches, propagandas y bueno ya me entendieron, Shiori si realmente él es tu okasa eres igualita a él

- ¿Qué más dice en esa página Hiromi?

- No mucho, es más contenido de imagen que de texto

- Bueno, por ahí dicen que una imagen dice más que mil palabras ¿tú que opinas Shiori?

- Que Hiromi tiene razón, me parezco mucho a mi okasa, y se nota que era muy feliz

- También se nota que mi otosa lo era, aún no entiendo porque ya no toca la guitarra, cuando se nota que amaba hacerlo

- ¡Miren lo que encontré! Esto te va a gustar Shiori

- ¿Qué es Tomoe?

- Es una página que tiene mucha información general de tu okasa, de su vida como cantante y hasta de su relación con tu otosa

- ¡A ver!

La página era con fondo azul rey, y sus letras en blanco, al inicio era una gran imagen de Bad Luck y de lado izquierdo estaba la lista de secciones de la página, ibn revisando una por una, primero que nada la información general acera de Shuichi, era por ejemplo el día de su cumpleaños, su comida favorita, estatura, peso, pasatiempo, el nombre de su koibito y lo más impactante de todo su fecha de muerte.

- 20 de Marzo de XXXX

- ¡Pero si es el día de tu cumpleaños Shiori! – gritó Tomoe asombrada

- Más específicamente mi fecha de nacimiento

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Si, Hiromi el día que nací fue el mismo día que falleció mi okasa

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Lo sé, lo sé me tardé, pero ahora que salí de vacaciones espero ya no tardar mucho con la actualización, y es que en agosto ya empiezo la universidad, así que no se que tan ocupada este cuando eso suceda, y estoy algo nerviosa jeje XD! Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y espero reviews de aquellas personas que no han perdido su fe en mi ni su interés en este fic, arigato bye bee.


	6. Sobre el escenario

Hola, éste es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito, pero espero que este sea más de su agrado.

**Autora:** MarisolPhantom.

**Anime: **Gravitation.

**Título:** Hija de mi Corazón.

**Capítulo ****6: **Sobre el escenario.

20 de Marzo de XXXX

¡Pero si es el día de tu cumpleaños Shiori! – gritó Tomoe asombrada

Más específicamente mi fecha de nacimiento

Eso quiere decir que…

Si, Hiromi el día que nací fue el mismo día que falleció mi okasa, ¡Dios mío!

Calma Shiori – decía Tomoe

Es que, el mismo día que nací también se fue mi okasa, ¿y si murió al darme a luz? Entonces fue mi culpa

¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – exclamó Hiromi – no fue tu culpa

Pero…

¡Pero nada!

¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer con esta información, Shiori?

No lo sé, pero tengo que pensar que haré o diré cuando vea a mi otosa

¿Cuándo regresa?

Había dicho que el miércoles, pero me llamó y me dijo que tal vez regresa mañana en la noche

Bueno, hay algo de tiempo para que te calmes, mira yo pienso que lo mejor es que hables de frente con él – dijo Hiromi

¿Y si no quiere hablar de ello? – comentó Tomoe

Pues ni modo, esto concierne a Shiori y es justo que le diga la verdad

Lie – decía Shiori – no le diré nada

Demo, Shiori…

Lie Hiromi, ya lo decidí, no le diré nada hasta el concurso de talentos

¿Por qué hasta el concurso? –preguntó Tomoe algo confundida

Porque he decidido cantar en el concurso

¡¿Cantar? Tu otosa te matara si se entera – exclamó Hiromi sorprendida y algo temerosa

Lo sé, por eso ensayaremos en secreto, y cantaremos las temas de Bad Luck

Demo…

Sé que lo que voy a hacer me puede traer graves problemas Tomoe, pero si no lo hago no tendré otra oportunidad para abordar el tema, además con esto será imposible que mi otosa quiera evadir el tema

Eso es cierto – aceptó Tomoe a la vez que recuperaba su sonrisa – pues está decidido, cantaremos los temas de Bad Luck, seremos la segunda generación, Shiori tú cantaras, Hiromi tocara la guitarra eléctrica y yo el sintetizador, dejaremos al público helado

¿Qué se le va a hacer? Está bien, yo también te apoyare – dijo Hiromi aún un poco preocupada ante las posibles reacciones de sus padres

Arigato – dijo Shiori con una sonrisa tan radiante que terminó por convencer a sus amigas

_¡Yuki, no me dejes! ¡Por favor Yuki, regresa! ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte!_

_Sea lo que sea, no me interesa _

_Yuki, por favor…_

_Si piensas contarme como me fuiste infiel, ¡ahórratelo!_

_¡__¿Infiel? Yo nunca…_

_¿Y de qué otra manera tendrías ese enorme vientre? ¡Maldito mocoso!_

_No Yuki, escucha…_

_Olvídalo, yo mejor me largo_

_Espera Yuki, ¡Yuki! ¡YUKI!_

De repente, Eiri abrió los ojos y se enderezo rápidamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama tratando de regular su respiración, la cual iba tan rápida que le tomo mucho trabajo volver a calmarse mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella pesadilla, pesadilla que no había tenido desde hace tanto tiempo. Después de haber recordado a su Shu-chan el sueño le ganó, obteniendo como resultado esa pesadilla.

No puede ser, pensé que no volvería a soñar eso – gimoteaba Eiri dejando escapar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos - ¡Shu-chan! ¡Shu-chan! – repetía entre sollozos

Esa noche, Shiori estaba en su habitación pensando detenidamente que canción elegir para el concurso, tenía que ser muy impactante, por lo que la elección no debía ser tomada a la ligera.

"_Hay muchas canciones de mi okasa que me sería útiles, pero debo elegir la mejor, hoy le pregunté al organizador del concurso cuantas canciones podría interpretar y me dijo que como máximo dos canciones y una extra en caso de que ganáramos, entonces puedo elegir hasta tres canciones. Creo que ya sé cuáles serían la mejor opción, solo debo consultarlo con Tomoe y Hiromi mañana"._

A la mañana siguiente, Shiori discutió sus opciones con sus amigas, las cuales aceptaron y decidieron que se reunirían todas las tardes en el patio trasero de la escuela para ensayar, quedaba tres semanas para el concurso, por lo que el tiempo era preciado.

"_Me pregunto si otosa regresara hoy en la noche, ya no me llamó para confirmarlo, bueno en dado caso llegara mañana"._

Oye, Shiori

¿Mande, Hiromi?

¿Qué le dirás a tu otosa cuando lo veas?

Pues, es complicado, pero intentare actuar como si nada, le pediré una explicación pero hasta el concurso

¿Estás segura? – preguntó Tomoe algo preocupada – faltan tres semanas, ¿no es mucho tiempo de espera?

Tal vez, pero no tengo opción, si digo algo la idea de cantar se irá a la basura

Esa noche, llegó Eiri a su casa, sumamente cansado del viaje, pero le agradaba la idea de haber podido llegar un poco antes, al menos la preocupación de que su hija pasara otra noche sola ya no lo molestaría

Tadaima

Okaeri nasai, otosa – respondió Shiori saliendo de la cocina para darle un fuerte abrazo a su otosa

¿Cómo estas, hija? – preguntó Eiri después de haberle besado el cabello a su hija

Bien otosa, estaba haciendo la cena, me preguntaba si regresarías hoy

Hai, perdón por no haberte llamado para confirmarlo, pero para lograrlo estuve todo el día de ayer y parte de hoy de un lado a otro

No te preocupes, ne ¿me trajiste un regalo?

No uno, varios regalos

¡Yey!

¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela?

Bien, sin ningún problema

¿Ya decidieron que van a presentar en el concurso de talentos?

¡Sip!

¿Y qué es?

¡Hi-mit-su!

¿Secreto?, demo…

Es sorpresa otosa, lo sabrás hasta el día de la presentación

De acuerdo

Durante tres semanas las tres chicas se quedaban hasta tarde en la escuela para ensayar, usaron el patio trasero de la escuela como escenario, los padres de las tres intentaron descubrir el tan esperado acto sorpresa, pero ninguna cedió para que el plan no se viniera abajo, sin embargo, un sentimiento de temor se apoderaba de ellas cada vez más grande conforme la fecha de la presentación se acercaba, ellas sabía, especialmente Shiori, que sus padres no tendrían una reacción favorable, pero ya era tarde para echar marcha atrás, así que no podían hacer más que rogar porque todo saliera bien.

Por fin llegó el gran día, el auditorio escolar estaba a reventar de padres de familia y amigos que quería apoyar a los participantes, en medio del auditorio se encontraba Eiri sentado entre Mika y Ayaka, después seguían los esposos de cada una, junto a Touma estaba sentado su suegro, quién como cada año había decidido venir desde Kyoto para ver a sus nietas (incluyendo a Hiromi, a quién también amaba como a una nieta) luego seguía Suguru, quién a pesar de no ser tan cercano a las chicas, las adoraba y le gustaba apoyarlas en esos eventos. Del otro lado, junto a Hiro estaban Tatsuha y Ryuichi quien usaba una gorra para ocultar su identidad, a pesar de que el grupo de Nittle Grasper ya no salía tan a menudo al público, era mejor ocultarse de posibles fans.

Estoy tan emocionada – decía Ayaka – como Hiromi no me quiso decir cuál sería su acto me muero de la curiosidad

Te entiendo – le respondió Mika con una sonrisa – yo también estoy ansiosa

¿Es decir que nadie sabe que presentaran? – preguntó Tatsuha

Lie, no nos quisieron decir nada – respondió Touma – y mira que intente que Tomoe me lo dijera por todos los medios posibles y nada

Es solo cosa de esperar para descubrir que tanto planearon esas niñas – dijo Eiri con un tono seco, pero igual lleno de curiosidad

Mientras, tras bambalinas todos los estudiantes revisaban hasta el último detalle de sus respectivos actos, Shiori y las otras dos se estaban muriendo de los nervios.

No puedo creer que ya sea la hora – dijo Shiori sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas

Ya sé – dijo Tomoe – solo espero que nos salga bien

Y que no tengamos tantos problemas después de ésta noche

Lo único que quiero, es que mi otosa no vaya a interrumpir el acto en cuanto se dé cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer – dijo Shiori

En ese momento, el telón se abrió dejando escuchar una voz grave a través del micrófono, provocando una horrible sensación de escalofríos a las tres chicas.

Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, soy el profesor Terada y les quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestro concurso anual de talentos de nuestro Instituto Fujimori, serán un total de diez actos, al terminar, la mesa de jueces, que se conforma por nuestro ilustre director, el Sr. Yamamoto, junto con la profesora encargada del taller de teatro la Srta. Fujioka y un alumno representante de cada grupo, elegirá al ganador, dejando ver una repetición del acto para finalizar. Sin nada más que decir, disfruten del espectáculo

Una ola de aplausos inundo el lugar mientras las luces se apagaban dejando solo los reflectores sobre el escenario, de uno a uno los actos iban pasando, los cuales iban entre comediantes, trucos de magia y rutinas de baile, Shiori iba hasta el último y ya anunciaron al noveno acto, por lo que era cosa de minutos para subir.

¿Están listas? – preguntó Shiori

Si, aunque algo temerosa – dijo Hiromi

La cosa es, ¿tú estás bien? ¿estás lista?

No niego que me da miedo, pero ya lo he decidido y lo haré

Bien – dijeron las dos chicas regalándole a Shiori sus mejores sonrisas para infundirle confianza

Denle un gran aplauso a Himei Hikari y su acto de marionetas, ahora el último acto de la noche, presentado por las alumnas de primer año: Uesugui Shiori, Seguchi Tomoe y Nakano Hiromi.

"_Kamisama, que todo salga bien" _rogo Shiori en su mente, para luego dar una respiración profunda y salir al escenario.

Pero que… - dijo Eiri en cuanto vio a su hija y a sus sobrinas.

Tomoe vestía un pantalón de cuero negro junto con unos botines negro, una blusa negra cubierta por un saco azul rey largo, de accesorio llevaba un collar negro casi pegado a la piel que llevaba pequeñas esferas plateadas, su cabello rubio solo mostraba unos pasadores azules a cada lado. Hiromi iba vestida con un pantalón café oscuro, unos botines negros, una blusa de manga larga, la parte frontal estaba de tal manera pintada que parecía la piel de un leopardo, las mangas eran del mismo tono café que el pantalón teniendo los bordes de las mangas, cuello y parte baja en color rojo, tenía su cabello rojo fuego recogido en una media coleta y de accesorio usaba una cadena con una cruz plateada llevando una piedra roja en el centro. Y por último, Shiori iba vestida con un pantalón de cuero rojo muy pegado a su piel, llevando en la cintura un primer cinturón negro, seguido de uno blanco y un tercer cinturón negro algo flojo que quedaba de manera inclinada hacia la izquierda, botines negros, un top negro, guantes rojos que dejaban sus dedos libres y un chaleco igual de cuero rojo abierto que le quedaba a la altura del ombligo el cual llevaba cuerdas negras de adorno. Su cabello rosado estaba recogido en una hermosa coleta alta y su rostro iba ligeramente maquillado. Rápidamente se acercó al micrófono.

Buenas noches, me llamó Uesugui Shiori y junto con mis amigas Tomoe y Hiromi les vamos a presentar el último acto, no fue nada fácil decir hacer ésta presentación, pero lo hago porque quiero gritar al mundo el enorme amor y orgullo que siento por mi okasa, Shindou Shuichi.

¡¿Cómo? – dijeron Eiri, Mika, Hiro y Touma a la vez

Hace poco descubrí quién fue la maravillosa persona que me dio la vida y esta noche quiero cantar en su honor usando las canciones que lo llevaron a la fama en el grupo de Bad Luck

No puede ser… - decía Mika algo temblorosa mirando con tristeza a su hermano menor

Y dije "lo" porque me estoy refiriendo a un hombre, no voy a explicar cómo es eso posible, porque sería muy problemático, por lo que ahora presentare la primera canción que mi okasa cantó en público, en la apertura del concierto del grupo ASK, **¡THE RAGE BEAT!**

En ese instante, el sonido que producían la guitarra junto con el sintetizador inundo el lugar, tal y como sucedió en aquel concierto de ASK.

**Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete**/_Con una mirada aterrada escupe tus irritados sentimientos a la brisa que viene y va._

**hibi wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite iku**/_La señal que se derrirtió en el asfalto agrietado sólo deja tras de sí una cicatriz._

Al principio nadie decía o exclamaba algo, pero conforme avanzaba la letra empezaba a ser del gusto del público que se estaba emocionando.

**Madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi saru mae ni**/_Antes de que el soñoliento ruido desdibuje el mañana_

**yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete**/_Sigue esos ambiciosos pasos que resuenan._

La gente empezó a dar palmas que iban al ritmo de la melodía, lo cual convertía la escena en un recuerdo lejano para Eiri y los demás.

**Doko ni mo tomaranai**/_Esa emoción imposible de realizar que nunca se calma, en ningún lugar..._

**mitasanai EMOTION SHIKATO kimete oikose yo**/_Decido ignorarla, y luego superarla._

**furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke michi o neratte**/_Apunta a las lagunas jurídicas de esta tímida y temblorosa sociedad,_

**tadoritsuku basho e I WANT A NEW WORLD**/_Al lugar hacia el que vamos con dificultad. QUIERO UN MUNDO NUEVO._

Era como volver a ver a Shuichi dando un concierto, los mismos pasos, el mismo brillo, la misma emoción, todo estaba plasmado en Shiori. Eiri estaba anonadado, su mente estaba bloqueada y no quería salir de esa impresión. Mientras que Hiro estaba asombrado, él había permitido que su hija tomara lecciones de guitarra, pero nunca quiso darse cuenta del enorme talento que llevaba por dentro, al momento del solo de guitarra se vio a si mismo reflejado, cuando él también interpretó ese solo hace tantos años atrás. Luego, Suguru veía a su sobrina Tomoe interpretando maravillosamente la parte que a él le había correspondido como parte del grupo Bad Luck.

**MEIN SUTORIITO ni kizamu semegi atta namida ga**/_Todavía puedo oír cómo las lágrimas acumuladas tallan su camino en la calle principal,_

**ima mo kikoeru kutsuoto o hizumaseru**/_Distorsionando el sonido de los pasos._

Y de igual manera, Ryuichi estaba hechizado, recordaba perfectamente aquella noche en la que cantó junto a Shuichi por primera vez, como le había impresionado el talento que desprendía el chico, ahora veía a Shiori y experimento la misma sensación.

**D****oko ni mo tomaranai**/_Esa emoción imposible de realizar que nunca se calma, en ningún lugar..._

**mitasanai EMOTION SHIKATO kimete oikose yo**/_Decido ignorarla, y luego superarla._

**furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke michi o neratte**/_Apunta a las lagunas jurídicas de esta tímida y temblorosa sociedad,_

**tadoritsuku basho e I WANT A NEW WORLD**/_Al lugar hacia el que vamos con dificultad. QUIERO UN MUNDO NUEVO._

Al momento en que se acabo la canción, todos los alumnos y algunos padres presentes aplaudían y vitoreaban.

¡GRACIAS! ¡Y ahora, otra canción que aunque fue interpretada por el grupo Nittle Grasper en el Festival de Música Tokyo 'Bay 99, igual fue importante para mi okasa, ya que fue escrita por mi otosa Uesugui Eiri! **¡SHINING COLLECTION!**

**Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no ****dimensión**/_La grandiosidad del panorama destaca en el paisaje_

**Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru**/_Una perfecta esperanza que tan solo se estremece_

**Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction**/_Un fácil contacto cuya reacción es buscar secretos_

**Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai**/_Quieres verlos incluso si son gentilmente obscenos_

Estando ya con más confianza en ella y en cómo iban saliendo las cosas, Shiori se iba desplazando por todo el escenario transmitiendo a todos la energía y alegría que estaba sintiendo, jamás se había sentido así, y era absolutamente maravilloso.

**Nanairo ni moteasobu wakidashita kairaku no umi**/_Un mar de efusivo placer que altera el color del arco iris_

**Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke**/_Que penetra en este mundo, añadiendo sombras al juego que nos rodea_

Por un instante, volteo a ver a sus dos amigas, quienes al igual que ella estaban rebosantes de alegría, la música era mágica, sino como de otra manera se podía estar tan bien, no importaba lo muy cansada o lo afónica que iba a acabar después de esa noche, eso lo valía todo.

**Kiss shining kodoku wo katachidori**/Besa la luz, imitando la soledad

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**/Partiendo el espacio con remordimientos entrelazados

**Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no kakera**/Hazme brillar, fragmentos esparcidos de mi corazón

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**/Un brillo que sobrepasa la esperanza

En el auditorio, también se encontraba Yosuke, quien no despegaba la mirada de Shiori, mientras pensaba en cómo era posible que nunca se diera cuenta de lo hermosa y talentosa que es Shiori, nunca la había visto tan radiante como en ese momento y le fascinaba.

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete**/Besa la luz, nos besamos en mi mirada

**Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni ****Naru**/Los pétalos de las flores incluso se derriten ante nosotros

**Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni**/Mátame resplandor, cambiando a los colores mas apacionados

**Kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi**/Que brillaron primero en mi visión

Eiri seguía en shock, veía a Shiori y su mente creaba la imagen de Shuichi junto a ella, ambos cantando y moviéndose en perfecta sincronía, no cabía duda de que no solo el físico era herencia de Shuichi. Eso no le gustaba, no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar ver esa escena sin enloquecer.

**Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katachidori**/Por favor, no llores, imitando la soledad

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**/Partiendo el espacio con remordimientos entrelazados

**Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no kakera**/Hazme brillar, fragmentos esparcidos de mi corazón

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**/Un brillo que sobrepasa la esperanza

Ahora Ryuichi recordaba aquel festival, donde dejo a Shuichi cantar con él, dejando que el pelirrosa brillara como nunca antes, cuanto adoraba cantar junto a él, pues eran los únicos momentos que lo tenía solo para sí, porque en ese tiempo, cuan enamorado estaba de Shuichi.

**Kiss shining kodoku wo katachidori**/Besa la luz, imitando la soledad

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**/Partiendo el espacio con remordimientos entrelazados

**Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no kakera**/Hazme brillar, fragmentos esparcidos de mi corazón

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**/Un brillo que sobrepasa la esperanza

Cuando terminó la segunda canción, los gritos y aplausos no paraban de sonar, el acto había terminado, o eso era lo que todos creían.

Eso fue maravilloso, parece ser que ya tenemos al grupo ganador – anunciaba el profesor Terada llegando al lado de Shiori, quién con la confirmación del jurado dijo – Shiori, Tomoe y Hiromi son las ganadoras del concurso de talentos, ahora ¿podrían repetir alguna de sus canciones?

En realidad – dijo Shiori - si a nadie le importa, nos gustaría interpretar una tercera canción

Claro, adelante

Una vez más la música empezó a sonar, esta vez se traba del tema **In the Moonlight.**

**ORENJI iro tsukiyo ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu**/_Cuando sobreviene la luz anaranjada de la luna, yo pienso en ti._

**kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de**/_El dulce cariño en mis palabras, son las palabras de otra persona. _

Esto era una tortura, Eiri ya no lo soportaba, con cada palabra, con cada tonada solo podía pensar en Shuichi, recordaba desde el primer instante en que lo vio aquella noche en el parque, hasta aquel trágico día en que Kamisama lo alejo de su lado para siempre. Solo podía pensar, que eso era inhumano, que alguien por favor lo detuviera.

**Fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita**/_Incluso ahora (puedo ver) la pálida luz_

**Awai hikari wa ima demo**/_Que ilumina tu silueta, mientras mira repentinamente hacia arriba (en el cielo de esa noche)_

**Nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya**/_Ahora estoy esperando, en esta habitación sin ti._

**Toki dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku**/_Sólo se escucha el reloj, pero resuena en mi insomne corazón como el sonido de los pasos._

"_Qué sensación tan hermosa, llena de calidez y de libertad, me siento tan bien cuando canto, siento como si así se resolviera todo y me llena de alegría, ¿acaso esto sentías cuando tu cantabas, okasa?" _pensaba Shiori

**Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru**/_Incluso ahora estoy esperando; estoy aquí, solitario. _

**Futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru**/_ ¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tú y yo vimos aquel día? _

Al momento en que la pausa larga comenzaba, Mika volteo a ver a Eiri, esperando verlo furioso, anonadado o algo, pero nunca se imagino verlo con el rostro entre las manos llorando, sin ninguna intención de detenerse, estaba temblando y de su boca solo salía:

_Shuichi…_

_Shuichi…_

_Mi Shu-chan…_

_¿Por qué…?_

**Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru**/_Incluso ahora estoy esperando; estoy aquí, solitario. _

**Futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru**/_ ¿Puedes ver desde donde estés, aquella luna como la que tú y yo vimos aquel día? _

Por fin, aquella tortura musical llegó a su fin, y sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, Eiri se levanto para rápidamente dirigirse hacia el escenario, tomar a su hija fuertemente por la muñeca derecha y jalarla hacia la salida más próxima ante la mirada llena de confusión de los espectadores.

¡Otosa! Otosa espera, puedo explicarlo… - intentaba decir Shiori, pero al parecer no fue escuchada

Detrás de ellos iban Hiromi y Tomoe, junto con sus padres y demás familiares, ya afuera del recinto, Eiri se acercó a su Mercedes negro, desactivo la alarma y finalmente soltó la muñeca de su Shiori.

Otosa, yo…

¡SUBETE INMEDIATAMENTE! – la orden fue tan severa y fría que Shiori no dudo ni un segundo en obedecer y subir al auto por el lado del copiloto, nunca, nunca antes había visto esa mirada llena de furia en su otosa, algo que sin duda le dolía a Shiori, pero no iba a llorar, ya habría tiempo para eso después, ya adentro del coche Eiri buscó desesperadamente un cigarro para prenderlo y arrancar camino a su casa

Hiromi y Tomoe no sabías que hacer o decir, también temblaron ante el evidente enojo de su tío, no querían imaginar cómo estarían sus padres.

¡Tomoe! – exclamó Mika

Okasa…

¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? ¡No tienen ni idea de lo que esto provocara!

Demo…

¡Shiori tenía terminantemente prohibido cantar, y el que la hayas apoyado en desobedecer me decepciona tanto! ¡Cuando se les dice que no hagan algo, es por alguna razón, no solo porque se nos ocurrió y ya! – ambas chicas escuchaban el regaño bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza

Mika, no seas tan severa con ellas

¡Demo, Touma…!

Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, tú y yo lo sabíamos, no podíamos callar por siempre, Shiori es como Shuichi, ama cantar y no íbamos a poder detenerla de por vida,

Lo sé…

Hubiera preferido que no ocurriera en un lugar público, demo creo que de otra manera nunca habría ocurrido. Será mejor que todos vayamos a casa, me imagino que tienes muchas dudas ¿no es así, Tomoe?

Así es, otosa

Bien – inmediatamente, Touma volteo hacia Hiro, quién tenía una mirada triste y melancólica – no sé tú Hiro, pero yo le contare todo a Tomoe, creo que con lo que ha pasado ya no tiene caso seguir ocultado las cosas, aunque la más afectada sea Shiori, ahora que nuestras hijas se involucraron, creo que es justo que igual lo sepan

Hai, concuerdo contigo

En ese caso, nosotros no retiramos

Nosotros igual, Ayaka…

Hai, vámonos Hiromi, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

La travesía en coche a sus casas fue de lo más silenciosa, ninguna de las tres se atrevía a decir algo, en los casos de Tomoe y Hiromi esperaban que Shiori estuviera bien, y Shiori no quería decir algo que enojara aún más a su otosa, pero él parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, todavía con el cigarro en la boca, Eiri mostraba el rostro tenso y el ceño fruncido.

Ya dentro de su casa, más propiamente en la sala, Eiri se encamino hacía la ventana para observar el paisaje urbano nocturno, mientras le daba las últimas caladas a su cigarro.

Ano, otosa…

¿Por qué, Shiori? Si yo te prohibí cantar ¿por qué me desobedeciste?

No quise hacerte enfadar, demo tenía que hacerlo, ¡me gusta cantar! ¡amo cantar! es parte de mi y de mi okasa…

¡¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

Yo… revise algunas cajas que estaban en el desván, ahí encontré fotos y…

El diario de Shuichi

Así es – dijo Shiori, a pesar de que lo último no fuera una pregunta – otosa, entiendo que estés enojado, pero tengo derecho a saber quién fue mi okasa ¿por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo? ¿por qué nunca me hablaste siquiera de él?

Por qué nunca supimos como abordarles el tema- respondió Touma estando ya en la sala de su casa, sentado en el sofá junto a Mika, mientras Tomoe preguntaba estando de pie frente a ellos

Tu tío nunca quiso que se mencionara ese tema y nosotros intentamos respetar eso

¿Por qué? Si era la okasa de Shiori no había porque ocultarlo, además Shindou Shuichi no solo se involucro con mi tío, sino con mis tío Hiro y ustedes también

Así es – dijo Touma

¿Quién fue Shindou Shuichi para ustedes?

Él fue mi mejor amigo, siempre me apoyo en hacer lo que más me gustara y a mí me gustaba alentarlo en todas sus locuras, lo defendía, de hecho lo amaba como a un hermano – le dijo Hiro a Hiromi, igual estando ya en su casa, recargado en la pared mientras que Ayaka estaba sentada en el sillón viendo a Hiromi, que igual estaba de pie

En mi caso, al principio era un obstáculo en mi compromiso con tu tío Eiri, pero después se convirtió en un amigo muy querido

Entonces, si estabas comprometida con mi tío

Hai, yo lo quería mucho, pero él a mi no, ahora agradezco no haberme casado, porque al que realmente amo es a tu otosa

Omitiendo lo del compromiso ¿a ustedes nunca les molesto la relación de Shuichi con mi tío Eiri?

Al principio sí, yo pensaba que él no era adecuado para mi querido hermano, incluso intente sobornarlo para que se alejara, tu abuelo tampoco lo aceptaba, pero eso no le importaba a Shuichi, él amaba a Eiri y muy tarde todos nos dimos cuenta de eso

Yo tampoco creía que lo de ellos funcionara, muchas veces los intente separar, pero de una forma u otra, Shindou-kun siempre me estrellaba contra la pared, después me di cuenta de que alguien más importante que nosotros había entrado en la vida de Eiri-san, por lo que no podíamos intervenir, pero como dijo tu okasa, tarde me di cuenta

¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Shuichi?

¡No quiero hablar de eso!

Otosa, tengo derecho a saberlo, si realmente Shindou Shuichi fue mi okasa, necesito saber que le ocurrió

Es demasiado doloroso – decía Eiri entre nuevos sollozos

Lo podré resistir

No solo para ti Shiori, es algo que durante años he intentado olvidar

Otosa, te lo ruego, dímelo sea lo que sea lo podremos afrontar los dos juntos – dijo Shiori intentando convencer desesperadamente a Eiri

Eres tan optimista, igual a él… hoy más que nunca me di cuenta cuanto te le pareces, me imagino que habrás leído el diario por lo que contar desde el principio sería muy cansado, por lo que pasare al momento en que cometí el peor error de mi vida – no fue hasta ese momento, en que Eiri se digno a mirar a su hija a los ojos, mostrando la tristeza y angustia con la que había estado cargando

Otosa… - susurró Shiori con pena

Todo ocurrió, hace casi diecisiete años…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¡Sigo viva! Sé que algunos ya me daban por muerta, pero sigo viva, al igual que este fic, sé que no tengo perdón por todo el tiempo que tarde, pero he vuelto y si alguien sigue al pendiente de este fic, les doy mis más sinceras disculpas, espero y me quieran dejar reviews. Les juro por mi amor al yaoi que para el viernes hay actualización. ¡LO JURO!

Las canciones son temas de Gravitation, use la misma duración y letra que aparecen en el anime, ¡The Rage Beat! e In the Moonlight son del cantante Kotani Kinya, Shinning Collection es de Iceman.


	7. Por siempre te amare

Hola, éste es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito, pero espero que este sea más de su agrado.

**Autora:** MarisolPhantom.

**Anime: **Gravitation.

**Título:** Hija de mi Corazón.

**Capítulo ****7: **Por siempre te amare.

- Otosa, te lo ruego, dímelo sea lo que sea lo podremos afrontar los dos juntos – dijo Shiori intentando convencer desesperadamente a Eiri

- Eres tan optimista, igual a él… hoy más que nunca me di cuenta de cuánto te le pareces, me imagino que habrás leído el diario por lo que contar desde el principio sería muy cansado, por lo que pasare al momento en que cometí el peor error de mi vida – no fue hasta ese momento, en que Eiri se digno a mirar a su hija a los ojos, mostrando la tristeza y angustia con la que había estado cargando

- Otosa… - susurró Shiori con pena

- Todo ocurrió, hace casi diecisiete años…

_**Flash Back:**_

Ha pasado un año, desde que Shuichi fue a buscar a Yuki hasta New York, él creía que después de eso las cosas cambiarían aunque fuera un poco, que Yuki sería más abierto y sincero con él, que le tendría más confianza, pero se equivoco, Yuki seguía tan serio, frío, seco y arisco como siempre, no importaba cuanto intentara Shuichi por acercarse, siempre le rehuía, excepto cuando Yuki buscaba una sesión desenfrenada de sexo, de ahí en fuera se la pasaba encerrado en su estudio alegando trabajo, fumando y bebiendo cerveza tanto como se le viniera en gana. Mientras que Shuichi ahora vivía bajo una terrible rutina.

Despertar, bañarse, cambiarse, desayunar un platón de cereal con jugo de naranja, dejar la cafetera prendida esperando que Yuki aunque sea tomara café en lugar de cerveza tan temprano, ir a NG a escuchar los regaños de Suguru, los ataques de histeria de Sakano y las amenazas de K con su mágnum de que le volaría los sesos sino trabajaba más, salir a comer con Hiro, regresar a casa, anunciar su llegada sin la contestación de su koi, prepararse para ir a dormir, cuando Yuki se dignaba a salir de su estudio tener sexo con él y dormir. Así han sido todos los días del último año y ya no sabía qué hacer para cambiarlo.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo la alegría y vitalidad que lo caracterizaba, pero al parecer nadie se daba cuenta, ante todo el mundo adoptaba una sonrisa y un sentimiento de alegría falsos, no quería preocupar a nadie, ni quería incomodar a Yuki, pero como le gustaría tener a alguien con quién hablar de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero, no había tampoco a quién acudir, sus padres hicieron un viaje como tercera luna de miel, el cual no tenía fecha para finalizar, su hermana Meiko se dedicaba por completo a sus estudios, en busca de sacar el mejor promedio para sí conseguir beca en una buena universidad y Shuichi no quería ir a incomodarla, solo quedaba su mejor amigo Hiro, pero desde hace diez meses entró en noviazgo serio con Ayaka, por lo que todas las noches hablaban largas horas por teléfono y los fines de semana Hiro viajaba a Kyoto para verla, ya tampoco era una opción, aunque a veces se quedaba un poco más de la cuenta en NG para conversar con Ryuichi, de repente su ídolo musical se había convertido en su única compañía, pero no estaba muy seguro de poderle contar abiertamente todas sus preocupaciones, no quería arriesgarse a que Ryuichi se le escapara algo frente a Touma, el hombre que aún buscaba separar a la pareja de oro, pero sin saberlo, él no tendría que intervenir para que eso pasara.

Últimamente Shuichi ha estado sintiéndose mal de salud, no estaba seguro de cual podría ser la causa, pero los síntomas eran: cansancio, sueño, náuseas que a veces le llegaban con el aroma de ciertos alimentos, vómitos y mareos, hubo una ocasión en que se desmayo, se encontraba en el departamento esperando a que Yuki llegara de una cena para escritores ganadores de premios en el último año, (él hubiera querido acompañarlo, pero Yuki le dijo que mejor esperara en casa) cuando de repente le dio un mareo tan fuerte que se sentó en el sofá y de repente vio negro, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que aún seguía solo, quedo inconsciente por una hora y Yuki seguía sin aparecer, dos horas más tarde llegó.

- Yuki, okaeri nasai

- Mhmnmh

- ¿Cómo te fue en esa cena?

- Ni bien ni mal

- Ah, ¿te divertiste?

- Eso no es algo que te incumba, baka

- Go-gomen

- Estoy cansado, me iré a dormir

- Hai, oyasumi nasai

Pero no recibió contestación, Yuki solo se metió a su cuarto cerrando fuertemente la puerta, dando a entender que no quería a Shuichi a su lado esa noche, por lo que se vio relegado a dormir en el sofá. Una semana pasó y como los síntomas no desaparecían Shuichi decidió ir al médico, tenía cita a la hora del almuerzo, no sabía si llegaría a tiempo para seguir ensayando, por lo que le preguntó a K si solo podía ir a trabajar medio día, le costó convencerlo, pero como se trataba de una consulta médica le concedió su petición. Así que a medio día salió, lo triste es que en el mismo instante que iba saliendo, Yuki iba llegando a NG, pero no para ver a su koi, sino a Touma.

- Eiri-san, pero que sorpresa es verte por aquí – dijo Touma al ver a su cuñado entrar a su oficina - ¿vienes a ver a Shindou-kun?

- No, vengo a decirte algo importante – dijo Yuki con un tono tan serio, pero de inmediato preocupo al presidente de NG

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Me iré de Japón, Touma

- ¡¿Nani? ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no lo soporto, creí que podría hacer las cosas funcionar, pero me equivoque

- ¿Te refieres a Shindou-kun?

- Así es. Cada día que pasa sin importar cuán grosera y fríamente lo trate él me sigue amando de manera incondicional, yo no puedo entenderlo, sin quererlo me convertí en la persona más importante para ese baka y yo… yo siento que él también se está convirtiendo en lo más importante para mi

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? No entiendo

- ¡Yo no quiero ser importante para nadie! ¡Ni que nadie sea importante para mí! ¿qué tal si al primer descuido Shuichi me deja o…?

- ¿Te traiciona como Kitazagwa? – interrumpió Touma con un tono frío que dejo a Yuki sin palabras – Eiri-san, entiendo tus miedos y tu desconfianza, yo también llegue a dudar de ese chico, por eso los he querido separar, pero sin importar cuanto lo intente, el amor que él te tiene es demasiado grande y fuerte, no lo creo ni siquiera de ser capaz de dejarte mucho menos traicionarte

- Eso no lo sabes

- ¡Si lo sé, eres tú el que no se quiere dar cuenta de eso!

- ¡Tsk! No vine a que me regañaras, sino para avisarte que me voy

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé, a New York tal vez

- ¿Otra vez? – ahora usaba un tono de preocupación - ¿qué pasara con Shindou-kun?

- Le deje una nota de que me iba, no creo regresar y es mejor así, podrá olvidarme y rehacer su vida

- Eres muy egoísta Eiri-san, sabes que eso no pasara

- ¡YA CÁLLATE, TOUMA! Es mi vida y mi decisión, ahora me voy, no quiero encontrarme con ese baka – sin esperar un segundo más, Yuki salió de la oficina, sin llegar a escuchar el último comentario de Touma

- Solo espero que no te arrepientas...

Estando ya en la consulta, Shuichi se sentía un tanto nervioso, esperando que fuera lo que tuviera no fuera grave. Era atendido por el doctor Mahamara, un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, pero que se conservaba bastante bien, se veía muy joven, de piel bronceada ojos y cabellos cafés, su mirada inspiraba confianza por lo que era bastante apreciado entre amigos y colegas, cuando le hizo un chequeo general Shuichi le comentó los síntomas que había estado teniendo, por lo que el doctor pensó que era mejor hacer una serie de estudios, solo para asegurarse de que no fuera nada del otro mundo, más sería algo bastante inusual el diagnóstico que le daría al joven cantante.

- Bien, Shindou-san ya me han entregado los resultados de tus análisis

- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo, doctor?

- Pues, sin duda es algo poco convencional

- ¿Poco convencional?

- Estas embarazado

- ¡¿CÓMO? - sobra decir que la noticia no le cayó bien a Shuichi, pensó que se trataba de una broma – doctor, no creo que sea bueno que bromee con eso

- Pero, no te miento ni te hago una broma

- ¡Eso es imposible! Soy un hombre

- Lo sé, escucha hay cierta alteración en los órganos reproductores que ataca a un reducido número de hombres, lo que provoca que puedan embarazarse y traer niños al mundo, esta condición aún no es muy conocida, por lo que la ayuda que te puedo brindar en estos momentos es limitada, pero te recomendare a un doctor que se especializa en estos temas, él seguramente te podrá asesorar mejor

- No puedo creerlo… parece algo irreal – susurró Shuichi, en su mente la idea de tener un bebé, suyo y de Yuki, parecía tan lindo

De repente, se imagino a un bebé con el cabello rubio y los ojos amatistas, o con el cabello rosa y los ojos dorados, o que fuera idéntico a él o a Yuki, eran tantas las opciones que no sabía con cual quedarse.

"_Un bebé, de Yuki y mío, a lo mejor esto es lo que hace falta en nuestras vidas para ser al fin felices"_

- Lo sé, pero es mejor que hables con tu pareja actual, le comentes la situación en la que te encuentres y decidas que hacer

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Aunque el doctor del que te hablo es muy eficiente, eso no garantiza que tu embarazo avance de manera satisfactoria, como ya te dije, no es mucho lo que se sabe de esta condición, por lo cual es muy riesgoso que continúes

- No lo entiendo

- Lo que digo es que a lo mejor y tendrías que considerar la idea de un aborto

- ¡¿Abortar? ¡Ni loco, nunca mataría a mi bebé!

- Shindou-kun, son muy pocas las posibilidades de que tu bebé pueda sobrevivir hasta el día de alumbramiento, serían menos del 10%, ya que tu cuerpo no responde bien al embarazo

- Yo sé que estaremos bien, yo lo cuidare para que crezca sano hasta el día en que nazca

- Demo…

- ¡Es mi decisión!

- Bien – terminó de decir el doctor mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, de su escritorio buscó su muestrario de tarjetas de presentación hasta que encontró una en especial – es el doctor Kurasagwa, solo atiende en las mañanas, cuando consigas cita dile que vas de mi parte, aquí esta su teléfono – y le entregó a Shuichi la tarjeta

- Gracias, le aseguró que todo estará bien

- Te deseo suerte

Después de la consulta, Shuichi estaba dispuesto a ir a casa a contarle la nueva a Yuki. Pero en el camino se cruzó con una tienda de accesorios para bebes, por lo que no pudo evitar la tentación de entrar y enternecerse con todo lo que veía, pensando que su hijo o hija podría tener una habitación llena de las cosas más lindas y tiernas, su vista se detuvo en una cuna preciosa,

"_Me pregunto si será niño o niña, a mi me gustaría niña"_

Un par de horas después iba de nuevo camino a casa, pensando que lo más seguro es que Yuki se encontrara en su estudio trabajando en su nueva novela.

"_Llegare a darle la noticia y se pondrá muy feliz, decidiremos juntos el nombre de nuestro bebe, le compraremos tantas cosas y al fin seremos una familia"_

Al llegar a su departamento noto que el lugar estaba bastante silencioso, con mucho cuidado se acercó hasta el santuario de su amado escritor, primero toco la puerta, pero no recibió contestación.

"_Ha de estar tan concentrado que ni me escuchó"_

Yuki…

Al abrir la puerta, cuál sería su sorpresa al no ver a nadie en la habitación, ni siquiera la laptop se encontraba en el escritorio.

"_Esto no me gusta" _

Preso de una angustia que no podía explicar, Shuichi empezó a buscar en cada habitación a su amado, a la vez que gritaba "¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!" pero nada, hasta que entró en la habitación donde dormían, tampoco había nadie, solo una nota sobre la cama, rápidamente Shuichi tomo la nota, rogando porque no dijera nada malo.

_Shuichi:_

_Intente con todas mis fuerzas que lo nuestro funcionara, pero no me vi capaz de lograrlo, me temo que aún soy presa de un pasado que no puedo olvidar, quise pensar que ahora a tu lado todo sería diferente, pero me equivoque. Yo no quiero ser importante para ti, ni que tú lo seas para mí, no quiero que de un momento a otro todo se derrumbe y descubra que tu amor por mi solo fue una mentira. Ya no quiero que me traicionen, ya no quiero sufrir, por lo tanto he decidido irme muy lejos, tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero ya no puedo cambiar de parecer, olvídate de mi así como yo me olvidare de ti, quédate con el departamento que yo no pienso volver a Japón, deje las escrituras a tu nombre por lo que no te tendrás que ir. Al menos pasamos juntos momentos placenteros ¿no crees?_

_Yuki._

- No puede ser… - susurró Shuichi cuando terminó de leer la nota, sus manos temblaban y de sus ojos salían lágrimas tan dolorosas que caían a la hoja provocando que la tinta se derramara – Yuki… ¿por qué? Yo te amo… ¿por qué eso no es suficiente? – haciendo la nota una bola de papel para luego arrojarla tan lejos como pudo, Shuichi se acostó en posición fetal a la vez que acariciaba suavemente su vientre - ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? ¿qué será de mí y mi bebe?

Lo que quedo de la tarde y el resto de la noche, Shuichi se la pasó llorando, lamentándose su suerte, pero al final llegó a una importante decisión. Si Yuki se quería ir, bien, si no podía aceptar todo el amor que le ofrecía, bien. Ya no le iría a rogar, ahora tenía a alguien más importante en quién pensar, él saldría adelante sólo y se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a su hijo o hija.

- Yo te cuidare y nosotros dos seremos una familia, te lo prometo – dijo Shuichi a la vez que acariciaba su vientre – no te faltara nada y siempre me tendrás a mí, a tu okasa

Muchas horas de vuelo después, Yuki una vez más estaba en New York, aún dudaba de si su decisión fue la mejor, pero ya no podía regresar, para ese momento su baka ya habrá leído la nota, dejando bien claro que lo suyo no podía continuar, lo único que le quedaba era rehacer su vida, ahora sin Shuichi.

- Es lo mejor

Al día siguiente, Shuichi se encamino a NG, pensó que lo mejor sería comunicar su embarazo, ya que dentro de unos meses le sería difícil por no decir imposible trabajar, amaba cantar, pero ahora su hijo era su prioridad y no se arriesgaría a que algo malo le pasara.

- ¡Ohayo gozaimasu! – saludó el pelirrosa en cuanto entro al estudio

- Ohayo, Shu – saludó Hiro

- Good morning, pink boy – saludó K mientras pulía su amada pistola

- Ohayo – saludáron Suguru y Sakano, el primero tan serio como siempre y el segundo totalmente tranquilo, cosa extraña en él

- Tengo que hacerles un anuncio – dijo Shu tan serio que por un momento dejo congelados a todos los demás, nunca habían visto al chico así, siempre alegre, riendo, llorando, dramatizando cualquier situación, pero no tan serio

- ¿Qué pasa, Shu? Estas raro

- No es nada malo, Hiro. Lo que les quiero decir es algo hermoso, estoy embarazado

- Ah, jajajajajajajaja – empezaron todos a reír, sin notar que la seriedad en Shu no desaparecía

- Que buen chiste – dijo Hiro mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas producidas por la risa

- No es broma, lo digo en serio

- ¿Qué…?

Durante una hora, Shuichi les tuvo explicando lo que el doctor le había dicho, muchas veces se vio interrumpido por sus colegas, quienes aún no terminaban de creer lo que escuchaban, Hiro y Suguru seguían sorprendidos mientras que a Sakano le dio uno de sus típicos ataques de histeria, pero al final se terminaron por convencer y ahora tenían claro que su querido amigo, estaba esperando un bebé. También les contó el hecho de que Yuki se había ido, otra vez.

- Ese maldito… muchas veces quise evitar que te hiciera sufrir y ahora sale con otro de sus chistecitos

- Déjalo Hiro, ya es cosa de él, yo ya no pienso irlo a buscar

- ¡Bien dicho!

- Demo, ¿no crees que al menos deberías contarle lo de tu embarazo? Como quiera que sea, igual es su bebé – dijo Suguru

- Él se fue sin importarle nada, no veo porque ahora yo tenga que decirle algo, además, seguro y ni le importa su hijo

- Hai, te entiendo, demo aún así, ¿qué tal si se entera, se enoja y te quiere quitar la custodia?

- N-no lo había pensado

- No creo que lo haga, y si lo hace, se las verá con mi mágnum

- K… - dijo Shuichi sorprendido y un poco conmovido

- Así como Hiroshi, intente hacer que ese idiota abriera los ojos, pero no puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiera ser ayudado, el pink boy no tiene porque darle explicación alguna si él ha decidido irse

- Arigato, K

- But…

- ¿Eh?

- Tarde o temprano Seguchi se debe de enterar de tu estado y no dudes que él si se lo contaría a Mr. Yuki

- Lo sé, demo no me importa, a final de cuentas se cumplió lo que tanto quería Seguchi-san, que me separara de Yuki

Han pasado ocho meses, Shuichi ya estaba a casi finales de su embarazo, en ese momento se encontraba admirando la recién terminada habitación para su bebé, hace cuatro meses que tenía discapacidad y no tenía que ir a trabajar, contra todo pronóstico de un posible aborto involuntario o mal formaciones en el feto, Shuichi y su bebé están perfectamente bien, aunque no ha sido nada fácil salir adelante. Sobre todo, porque hubo dos tragedias más dentro de la vida del pelirrosa, la primera fue que sus padres no tomaron muy bien la noticia de que serían abuelos, el padre en especial, Kyosuke Shindou tacho a su hijo de fenómeno que le daría luz a un bastardo y lo desconoció como su hijo, la madre Kaoru, quería estar junto a su hijo, pero fue mayor su miedo a la reacción de su marido que su amor por su hijo, dejándolo sin su apoyo y compresión. La segunda, fue que Meiko falleció trágicamente hace tres meses. Ella iba en un viaje a Europa con su novio, cuando el avión cayó, lo que provoco la muerte de todos los pasajeros. Ese fue un golpe tan duro para Shuichi, sus padres no lo querían ver y ahora su hermana, la única de su familia que lo apoyaba falleció.

Por otro lado, Hiro y los demás han hecho todo lo posible por estar siempre con él para ayudarlo y apoyarlo, pero igual había momentos en que Shuichi se deprimía por no tener a Yuki con él, inesperadamente Ryuichi ha sido el que más se dedico al cuidado del futuro padre, siempre escuchándolo, siempre cuidándolo, no importa si fuera las tres de la mañana, ahí estaba él para que se pudiera ofrecer, todos a excepción de Shuichi sabían porque lo hacía, su amor por el cantante era muy obvio y todos esperaban que realmente pudiera ser correspondido.

Tatsuha también se entero de la situación y aunque le duele más que nada el ver a su amado Honey al lado de Shuichi, lo aceptaba, si su amado Sakuma era feliz al lado de otro, no le quedaba más que aceptarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Mika y Touma se enteraron y a diferencia de lo que todos esperaban, Touma apoyo en un cien por cierto a Shuichi, se aseguraba de que él tuviera la mejor atención médica y lo ayudaba en los gastos, Mika insistía en que debían contactar a Eiri para contarle, pero nadie la escuchó, Touma tomo una postura, ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera a Shuichi y si él no quería que el otro padre se enterara, entonces no sería él quién cambiara eso.

Igual Shuichi tenía tanto a Mika como a Ayaka para platicar acerca de sus molestias durante el embarazo, pues ellas también ya estaban esperando, lo de Ayaka fue totalmente imprevisto, ella y Hiro decidieron casarse después de que naciera su bebé, lo de Mika también sorprendió a todos, aunque igual pensaron que ya era hora de que ella y Touma tuvieran hijos.

El que antes funcionaba con un cuarto de huéspedes dentro del departamento, ahora Shuichi lo convirtió en la habitación idea para su bebecita, hace tres meses que le hicieron un ultrasonido, le habían comunicado que se trataba de una niña. Y sin perder el tiempo se dedico a adornar la habitación, con la ayuda de todos, lo pintaron y re decoraron, ahora era una habitación de color púrpura claro, en una pared tenía dibujos de estrellas y corazones que brillaban en la oscuridad y en la pared de enfrente tenía mariposas, las dos ventanas estaban adornadas con cortinas transparentes color lila, entre las ventanas estaba un armario blanco con detalles en rosa, donde guardaba toda la ropita y zapatos, junto a la ventana estaba un librero que hacía juego con el armario, ahí estaban acomodados diferentes peluches, cuentos y otros juguetes, frente al librero estaba una comoda donde podría cambiar de ropa y de pañal a su bebé, sobre ella estaba una pequeña repisa donde iba una serie de muñecas, todas regalo de Mika y por último, en medio de todo una cuna blanca con pequeños dibujos de mariposas moradas, usaba sábanas blancas y había un enorme oso de peluche dentro de ella, cortesía de Hiro y Ayaka. Era la misma cuna que vio cuando se entero de su embarazo.

Tu habitación es hermosa, mi niña – dijo Shuichi quién se encontraba en una mecedora igual dentro de la habitación, meciéndose lentamente mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre

En uno de los departamentos más lujosos de la Quinta Avenida, se encontraba Yuki trabajando en su más reciente novela, una revolución que iba en contra de todo su trabajo anterior, una novela con temática homosexual, donde la pareja afronta todos los obstáculos, tabúes y discriminaciones de la sociedad para sacar adelante su amor, no sabía que tan bien recibida sería su novela, pero algo que Yuki no podía explicar lo impulso a escribirla, pensó que con el tiempo y la distancia se olvidaría de Shuichi, pero más bien parecía todo lo contrario, con cada día que pasaba, con cada hora, con cada minuto era mayor su deseo de volver a verlo, tanto así que uno de los protagonistas de su historia era Shuichi, igual de dulce, tierno, amable, paciente, enérgico, incluso escandaloso y dramático e igual de entregado a su amor, además de que tenía la sensación de que algo muy importante le pasaba a su pelirrosa y que era necesaria su presencia, pero no podía volver, más bien no se atrevía a volver, se había impuesto el dejarlo y el simplemente volver y decir "Baka regrese" le parecía una completa idiotez, además nada le aseguraba de que el chico quisiera volver a verlo, le hizo tanto daño y su huida fue lo peor, ¿qué tal si ya había rehecho su vida con alguien más? Por ejemplo, Sakuma Ryuichi.

Yuki no era tonto, desde siempre ha sabido lo que ese cantante aniñado sentía por su baka, muchas veces sintió tantos celos por su culpa, pero nunca se atrevió a demostrarlos.

"_Seguro ese idiota saltó sobre Shuichi no más al ver que tenía oportunidad con él"_

Bien podría llamar a Touma para saber de Shuichi, pero cada vez que alzaba el teléfono lo volvía a dejar en su lugar, era demasiado el miedo al enterarse de que Shuichi ya se había recuperado, pero también ya era demasiado el anhelo de volver a ver.

"_Si vuelvo una vez, solo para verlo seguro será suficiente, pero ¿seré capaz de soporta verlo con alguien más? O peor aún, ¿qué tal si sigue solo? ¿Seré capaz de soportar la tentación de volver a tenerlo a mi lado?"_

Cuando dejo de escribir en su preciada laptop, dándose cuenta de que ya no podría concentrarse más en lo que quedaba de día, Yuki se dedicó a comparar los pros y contras de volver a Japón, ya habían pasado tantos meses y el recuerdo de Shuichi era tan fuerte que no se desvanecía. "Te amo, Yuki"era lo que él siempre le decía cada mañana, cada noche y cada vez que tenían sexo, pero Yuki nunca pudo responderle, nunca ha sido capaz de decir si quiera "Yo también" ¿Era por qué él no sentía lo mismo? No, definitivamente eso no era ¿Era por qué sentía miedo hacia sus propios sentimientos? Era lo más probable.

- Pero ya no más, quise olvidarlo pero eso no es posible, hasta ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que en verdad amo mucho a ese baka – por primera vez, se reconocía a sí mismo en voz alta sus sentimientos y sintió como si un gran peso se levantara de sus hombros – volveré a Japón y ahora nada ni nadie nos separara, voy por ti, Shuichi.

Tenía la intención de hablarle a Mika o a Touma para informales acerca de su regreso, pero desistió de la idea, era mejor si era sorpresa, así que sin demora alguna tomo su equipaje y compro un boleto de avión para Japón, mientras más pronto volviera sería mejor.

No sabía desde cuando se había venido sintiéndose así, pero lo que si era seguro era que él, Sakura Ryuichi, estaba completamente enamorado de su colega cantante, pero nuca se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos por el amor que Shuichi le tiene a Yuki, pero ahora que él se había ido, tal vez ahora si tenía una oportunidad para declarar sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida con Shuichi e incluso de darle su nombre al bebé que estaba por nacer, aunque no fuera suyo podía llegar a quererlo como si lo fuera, esa mañana había quedado de ir al departamento de Shuichi al medio día, y ahí le confesaría su amor, así que sin duda alguna, se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre.

¡Ding Dong!

Pocos fueron los segundos que tuvo que esperar para que Shuichi abriera la puerta.

- ¡Ohayo Sakuma-san!

- Mou, ya te dije que me llames Ryu-chan – dijo el peliverde con su voz aniñada mientras sacudía a su amado Kumagoro

- Hai, gomen es la costumbre, pasa estaba viendo un poco de televisión – dijo Shuichi mientras se dirigía a la sala, siendo seguido por su invitado

- ¿Qué veías?

- Un video que me regalo mi doctor acerca de los cuidados que hay que darle a un bebé recién nacido

- Ah, sabes Shu-chan yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte

- Claro ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Shu para después tomar el control de la televisión y apagarla

- Veras… no es fácil para mí decir esto, pero…

- Tranquilo, sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo, a final de cuentas eres mi amigo y te lo debo por toda la ayuda que me has brindado en estos meses

- No importa, lo hice con gusto, pero lo que quiero decirte es referente a mis sentimientos ¡Quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y que me des la oportunidad de amarte a ti y a tu hija!

Esa no se la esperaba el pelirrosa, se quedo mudo de la impresión, a veces Hiro le hacía bromas con referencia a que Ryuichi podría estar enamorado de él, pero nunca se lo tomo en serio, hasta ahora.

- Ryuichi, yo… yo no sé qué decirte

- Dime que al menos lo pensaras – le hubiera gustado una respuesta definitiva en ese momento, pero igual sabía que Shuichi aún extrañaba a Yuki y que lo mejor era no presionarlo

- Es que… no necesito pensarlo, yo te quiero mucho y esto que me dices es muy lindo

- Demo…

- Demo no te amo – en este punto, Shuichi no podía ver a Ryuichi a los ojos, no soportaba la tristeza que se estaba empezando a formar en ellos - ¡Gomen nasai! Demo sería injusto decirte que te puedo o podría llegar a corresponderte, yo amo a Yuki

- ¡ÉL TE DEJO! - gritó Ryuichi en un intento desesperado por hacer cambiar de parecer al otro

- ¡Lo sé! Y créeme que quisiera poder amarte y olvidar el dolor con el que cada día despierto por sentirme tan solo sin Yuki, demo no es así de fácil, sin importar cuánto daño me hizo ni cuánto daño me sigue haciendo, amo a Yuki y siempre lo amare – Shuichi empezó a llorar, conforme iba hablando su voz se hacía más débil y sus sollozos más fuertes

- ¿Si él volviera le darías otra oportunidad?

- No lo sé, a veces pienso que no, que no se lo merecería, después pienso que si porque lo amo y es el padre de mi hija y al final pienso que para qué me preocupo, si él no va a volver – terminó de decir Shuichi mientras se sentaba en el sofá, siendo imitado por Ryuichi

- Es cierto…

Lo que desconcertó a ambos, era el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, nadie tenía llaves de ese lugar, a excepción de…

- ¡Eiri-san, has vuelto! – exclamó Touma al ver quién acaba de entrar a su oficina

- Así es, ahora dime ¿dónde está ese baka? Fui a ver al estudio donde siempre ensaya, pero no hay nadie

- ¿Por qué volviste?

- Lo intente, demo no puedo estar sin mi baka, ahora respóndeme ¿dónde está?

- ¿Shindou-kun?

- ¿Conoces a otro baka que trabaje aquí como cantante y que yo esté interesado en ver?

- Ah… - las ideas aún se estaban acomodando dentro de la cabeza de Touma, ver a Yuki en su oficina lo desconcertó demasiado – Shindou-kun no está aquí, no ha venido a trabajar por el bien de su salud

- ¿Acaso está enfermo? ¿qué le paso a Shuichi? – exclamó Yuki preocupado

- Bueno, él se encuentra en una situación delicada, demo…

- ¡¿Delicada? ¿Qué le paso a Shu-chan?

- Eh… Eiri-san, creo que lo mejor sería que él mismo te lo dijera

- No te entiendo…

- Ve a tu departamento, o ex departamento, tú y Shindou-kun tienen mucho de qué hablar

Hace no mucho que había llegado a Japón, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a NG a buscar a su baka, porque a esas horas ya era imposible que siguiera en casa, además de que ni estaba seguro de que siguiera viviendo en aquel departamento, pero las palabras dichas por Touma lo dejaron intranquilo, hasta donde él recordaba Shuichi era una persona muy sana y no se podía imaginar que le pudo haber pasado, pero eso lo sabría después, ahora tenía que ir a buscar a Shuichi y pedirle perdón, decirle cuanto lo amaba y de ser necesario, rogar por otra oportunidad, ahora era su turno de suplicar por un poco de amor. Pero, nunca imagino que al llegar a su antiguo hogar se encontraría a Shuichi junto con Ryuichi.

- Yuki… - susurró Shuichi, en un estado de completo asombro por ver a su ex koi frente a él, era él quien abrió la puerta, la única persona fuera de Shu que tenía llaves de ese lugar

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡¿Qué hace este imbécil en mi casa?

- ¡Ex casa! ¿o te tengo que recordar que fuiste tú quien se quiso ir? – dijo Ryuichi poniéndose de pie, mientras que el otro cantante estaba mudo por la impresión

- ¡A ti no te hablo! ¡Shuichi, contéstame! ¿y qué significa esa panza? ¿acaso adquiriste problemas de sobre peso y por eso no vas a trabajar? – eso fue todo lo que necesito Shuichi para reaccionar

- No, no es sobre peso

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que… yo… eh, yo… no… - _"Cálmate Shuichi, no llores solo díselo, demo es que ni siquiera sé que quiero decirle" _pensaba en medio de sus balbuceos

- ¡No, Shuichi! Tú no tienes porque darle ninguna explicación a este sin vergüenza

- ¡¿Acaso alguien te pregunto, subnormal?

- Ah claro, primero te vas sin decir nada como un cobarde y de repente regresas y actúas como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡si que eres un sínico!

- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO! – gritó de repente Shuichi captando la atención de los otros dos

- ¿Qué… qué dijiste?

- Estoy embarazado – repitió con más calma para también ponerse de pie

- Baka, si esto es una broma te juro que… - Yuki estaba enfadado y los insultos de Ryuichi solo lo empeoraban

- No – interrumpió Shuichi con la intención de llorar, otra vez – no es broma, no sé explicarlo bien, pero tengo ocho meses de embarazo

Los pensamientos de Yuki se volvieron un caos, no sabía cómo era eso posible, pero los ojos brillosos de Shuichi le decían que no era mentira, realmente estaba embarazado _"¿Ocho meses?" _pensó, entonces cayó en cuenta que fue hace ocho meses que él se fue _"Si el imbécil del conejo se encuentra aquí, entonces eso significa que…" _la furia de Yuki finalmente estallo.

- Con que si, pues felicidades a los futuros papas – lo decía con tal ironía y enfado que confundieron a Shu – veo que no perdiste el tiempo, nada más me fui y te abriste de piernas para el subnormal

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No, te equivocas!

- No lo creo – esta vez se volteo a ver a Ryuichi – en hora buena, aprovechaste muy bien el hecho de que yo me fuera – al ver la confusión del peliverde, agrego - sí, yo siempre supe de tus sentimientos por el baka y ahora veo que no te tomo mucho trabajo tomar mi lugar – nuevamente se dirigió a Shu - ese amor tan grande que decías tenerme ¡No eran más que mentiras!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Yo siempre te he amado y sigo haciéndolo a pesar de tu abandono!

- Si, como no, pues no te preocupes, esta vez me iré y ahora si nunca jamás volverás a saber de mi, ¡estúpido mocoso!

Sin dar tiempo para dar una respuesta, Yuki se fue dejando solo el sonido de la puerta azotándose, Shuichi no podía moverse, era demasiado para él, Ryuichi veía el estado de su amigo y aunque le doliera en el corazón, tenía que decir:

- Shu-chan, ve tras él, no ha de estar muy lejos ¡apresúrate!

- De-demo…

- ¡Tú lo amas! Y aunque me duela debo dejarte ir, no tiene ningún caso seguir engañándome con que tal vez tú puedas llegar a quererme, cuando es más que obvio que eso nunca pasara

- Ryu-chan…

- ¡Ve y dile que será padre! Y esta vez, no lo dejes ir

- Hai – dijo Shuichi mientras sonreía y salía corriendo de ahí y no fue hasta que él salió, que Ryuichi dejo salir las lágrimas que se habían estado acumulando en sus ojos

- Ai shiteru, Shu-chan…

Mientras, Shuichi iba tan rápido como su estado actual se lo permitía, Yuki ya estaba un poco alejado, pero con mucho esfuerzo logro acercarse antes de que cruzara la calle.

- ¡Yuki, no me dejes! ¡Por favor Yuki, regresa! ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte!

- Sea lo que sea, no me interesa – no había volteado a verlo, escucho sus pasos cuando se acercaba y ahora escuchaba su voz, pero no había volteado a verlo

- Yuki, por favor…

- Si piensas contarme como me fuiste infiel, ¡ahórratelo!

- ¡¿Infiel? Yo nunca… - Shuichi aún no entendía, como era que Yuki podía pensar eso

- ¿Y de qué otra manera tendrías ese enorme vientre? ¡Maldito mocoso! – exclamó Yuki, sin siquiera pensar en la probabilidad de que él fuera el padre

- No Yuki, escucha…- intento decir Shuichi mientras Yuki cruzaba la calle

- Olvídalo, yo mejor me largo – y todavía sin querer voltear, Yuki no se dio cuenta de que Shuichi lo siguió aún cuando el semáforo para peatones ya había cambiado a rojo

- Espera Yuki, ¡Yuki! ¡YUKI! – fue lo último que escuchó el afamado escritor, antes de escuchar el claxon de un auto seguido del chirrido de unos neumáticos barriéndose en el pavimento y de un golpe que causo el grito de otros peatones que andaban cerca, lo que provoco que finalmente volteara solo para ver el cuerpo de su amado Shu tirado a media calle después de haber sido golpeado por un auto

- ¡SHUICHI!

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba arrodillado junto a Shuichi, buscando desesperadamente su pulso mientras veía como un gran charco de sangre se formaba por debajo de sus piernas, mientras oía a las personas decir cosas como "Llamen a Emergencias" "Hay demasiada sangre" y cosas por el estilo, pronto llego una ambulancia y los paramédicos actuaron tan pronto como pudieron para trasladar a Shuichi al hospital, dejando que Yuki fuera junto a él.

- Shuichi, no me hagas esto, ¡por favor baka resiste! – pidió Yuki mientras veía las muecas de dolor que se formaban en el rostro de Shuichi, a pesar de seguir inconsciente

Tan pronto como llegaron a su destino, llevaron a Shuichi cuidados intensivos mientras que a Yuki le indicaron que esperara noticias. Ya habían pasado un par de horas y nadie le decía nada, conforme avanzaban los minutos aumentaba su desesperación. En ese momento, llegaron Hiro, Suguru, Sakano y K, quienes se enteraron del accidente por una noticia de último momento que pasaron en la TV.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, MALDITO DESGRACIADO? – gritó Hiro, mientras le propinada a Yuki un puñetazo

- ¡Estoy aquí por Shuichi! – exclamó Yuki en un intento por defenderse

- ¡QUÉ CONSIDERADO, SOBRE TODO DESPUÉS DE HABERLO ABANDONADO!

- Gentlemen please, un hospital no es lugar para sus pleitos – dijo K con mucha calma, para después voltear a ver a Yuki – but, es cierto que por sus acciones pasadas no creí volver a verlo, Mr. Yuki

- No necesito tu aprobación ni la de nadie para estar aquí, pero me gustaría que alguien me dijera ¿cómo es que Shuichi está embarazado?

- ¿Acaso el gran y afamado escritor de novelas de amor no sabe algo tan simple? – preguntó Hiro con sarcasmo conteniendo las ganas de volver a golpearlo

- ¡Imbécil! Me refiero a cómo es posible ya que él es hombre

- Por lo que él nos contó, le detectaron una cierta condición en sus órganos sexuales que le permitió concebir – respondió Suguru

- ¡¿Y quién lo embarazo? ¿Acaso el idiota del conejo?

- Mira que solo me das más ganas de golpearte, otra vez ¿cómo crees que Shuichi se haya acostado con Sakuma-san, si al que ama más que a nadie es a ti?

- Quieres decir que…

- Yes, you are the father, Mr. Yuki

- Demo, yo me fui hace…

- Casi nueve meses, ¿acaso no sabes hacer una simple cuenta? – dijo Hiro

- No puede ser…

Desde ese momento nadie dijo nada, los integrantes de Bad Luck se mantuvieron en una esquina de la sala y Yuki en la otra esquina, no podía dejar de pensar en Shuichi y en como lo acuso de serle infiel.

"_Escucharlo, solo debía escucharlo ¡¿acaso era tan difícil? Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, no llevo ni un día en Japón y otra vez le hice daño…"_

Media hora más tarde igual llegaron Mika, Touma y Ayaka, el tecladista de Nittle Grasper le había contado a su esposa del regreso de su hermano menor e igual se enteraron por la radio del accidente y se encaminaron al hospital.

- ¡Eiri!

- Mika…

- ¿Qué paso?

- Me volví a equivocar, lo trate mal y lo lastime, nadie me dice nada acerca de su estado, y ya no aguanto más – soltó Yuki antes de dejar que algunas lágrimas escaparan

- Eiri… no te pongas así – decía su hermana mayor, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba una serie de caricias en el antebrazo – todo saldrá bien, Shuichi es fuerte y no se dejara vencer y más por salvar a su hija

- ¿Una niña? – preguntó el rubio y al ver el asentimiento de su hermana se sintió peor, porque tal vez perdería a su hija - veo que él no es el único que espera un hijo – dijo el rubio notando el enorme vientre de su hermana

- Hai, nos terminamos embarazando a la vez e igual Ayaka está esperando – ambos voltearon a ver a la castaña, que en esos momentos estaba con Hiro - escucha Eiri, quiero pedirte perdón

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no haber aceptado lo tuyo con Shuichi desde el principio, en estos últimos meses he convivido demasiado con él y me he dado cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es, y lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes…

- Eso no importa – interrumpió Yuki, mientras se ponía de pie – lo único que quiero es que alguien me diga como sigue

Lentas y tortuosas horas iban pasando y nadie les decía nada, Suguru y Sakano llevaron a Mika y a Ayaka a la casa de la primera a petición de Touma, en sus estados era mejor que volvieran y descansaran mientras los demás se quedaron a esperar, ya casi amanecía y todavía seguían ahí y conforme avanzaba el tiempo mayor era el arrepentimiento de Yuki al igual que su miedo, no quería perder a su baka y la hija que hace poco se entero iba a tener, Hiro en cierto momento empezó a dar de vueltas por la sala como león enjaulado, K tomaba y tomaba vaso de café por la desesperación y Touma intentaba leer una revista sin lograr pasar de la primera página. Finalmente el médico llegó.

- Parientes de Shindou Shuichi

- Hai, ¿cómo están Shuichi y mi bebé? – preguntó Yuki mientras todos se apresuraban a escuchar

- Tuvimos que practicarle al paciente una cesárea de emergencia para sacar a la bebé, ella está en estos momentos en la incubadora por haber nacido prematura, pero se encuentra bien, felicidades señor es el padre de una hermosa y sana bebita

Sin duda ese era un peso menos de encima, Yuki se sentía mejor al saber que su hija estaba bien, se moría por ir a verla, pero aún quedaba algo…

- ¿Y Shuichi? – preguntó con preocupación, la cual creció al ver que el semblante del médico cambio a uno más serio

- El joven Shindou está en estado crítico, su cuerpo soporto la carga del embarazo pero ya no más, en estos momentos tiene algo de sentido, pero no es seguro que sobreviva

- No puede ser – susurró Hiro

- ¿Tiene alguna esperanza de vida? – preguntó Touma con una expresión tranquila, pero su tono de voz delataba su angustia

- No muchas, el golpe que recibió fue demasiado fuerte, de milagro la bebé se salvo de morir

- ¡Quiero verlo! – exigió Yuki

- No creo que…

- ¡SE LO RUEGO! Necesito verlo – la desesperación con que habló Yuki fue suficiente para convencer al médico

- De acuerdo, por favor sígame

Ya dentro de la habitación, Yuki se sintió peor al ver a su niño acostado en esa cama de sábanas blancas, y conectado a medicinas y aparatos que ayudaban a la estabilización de su cuerpo.

- Shuichi, Shu-chan onegai, no me dejes, no te vayas – pidió Yuki mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Shu entre las suyas y se sentaba a su lado

- Yuki… - susurró Shuichi girando su cabeza con mucho esfuerzo para ver de frente a su amado escritor

- Hai Shu, aquí estoy

- Mi bebé… ¿qué pasó con mi bebé? – eso era algo que iba atormentando al chico desde que se vio postrado en esa cama

- No te preocupes, ella está bien, aún no la he visto, pero el doctor dijo que es hermosa

- Gracias a Dios…

- Shu, onegai perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa y yo…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por qué me dejaste?

- Shu…

- Yo te amo, ¿por qué me dejaste? – ahora era Shuichi el que lloraba, reflejando en esas lágrimas todo el pesar y tristeza que fue cargando por casi nueve meses

- Tenía miedo

- ¿A qué te lastimara? ¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo haría eso?

- Lo sé, lo sé y me arrepiento, pero he vuelto y yo…

- Yuki – lo interrumpió Shuichi, no sabía porque, pero sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y lo último que quería era discutir, cuando tal vez era su última conversación – onegai, cuida de Shiori

- ¿Shiori?

- Así la quise llamar, Shiori Eriko

- Son preciosos esos nombres

- Los escogí pensando en nosotros – dijo mientras recordaba aquella tarde que por más nombres que leyera en libros e internet ninguno le gustaba, hasta que se le ocurrió aquellos dos nombres y decidió ponerle ambos

- Shu-chan…- susurró Yuki conmovido por sus palabras

- Cuídala y dale todo el amor que a mí me hubiera gustado darle

- Shuichi, no hables así

- Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, por eso te pido que te encargues de ella, mis padres me dieron la espalda y mi hermana Meiko murió, ahora yo también me muero y Shiori no tiene a nadie más que a ti

- Shu, mi baka… - decía Yuki mientras besaba la mano de Shu que aún retenía entre las suyas mojándola con sus lágrimas

- Protégela, en el departamento su cuarto ya está listo, todo lo que compre para ella ahí esta – pero él soltó su mano para posarla en la mejilla de Yuki

- Yo…

- Yuki, te amo y aún en el otro mundo te seguiré amando

- Yo… yo…

Y la mano de Shu se desplomo, a la vez que sus ojos se cerraron por completo y la máquina que monitoreaba el corazón de Shuichi comenzó a sonar de manera seguida, indicando el paro de los latidos.

Yuki quedo inmóvil, un grupo de doctores y enfermeras entró de manera estrepitosa a la habitación y finalmente puedo reaccionar, empezó a gritar mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de su amante.

- ¡SHUICHI, REACCIONA! ¡ONEGAI, ABRE TUS OJOS!

- Sáquenlo de aquí – ordenó uno de los doctores que intentaba reanimar el cuerpo del cantante, una de las enfermeras y otro médico intentaron sacar a Yuki a rastras

- ¡NO, SUÉLTENME! ¡ÉL ME NECESITA! ¡SHU ME NECESITA! - gritaba el escritor, pero no lo dejaban en paz, seguían arrastrándolo hasta que lograron sacarlo de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta

Afuera estaban Hiro, Touma y K, quienes se apresuraron al ver el grupo de doctores entrando de esa manera a la habitación, luego de tortuosos minutos salió el médico, con una expresión de tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Lo siento mucho, falleció

- No… - susurró Touma

- Mi amigo, Shuichi ¿por qué? – se lamentaba Hiro

K no decía nada, solo volteo a ver hacia otro lado mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños y Yuki, él no decía nada, no expresaba nada, no se movía para nada, dentro de su cabeza se repetían las palabras del médico una y otra vez, hasta que en algún momento se detuvieron y las últimas palabras de Shuichi hicieron acto de presencia: "_Yuki, te amo y aún en el otro mundo te seguiré amando_" en ese momento cayó de rodillas y gritó:

- ¡SHUICHI!

**Nota de la Autora:** Lo prometido es deuda y hoy, que es día viernes he actualizado, parece ser que solo actualizo cuando prometo un día en específico, que vergüenza -_-U, en fin, aún no se acaba el recuerdo, aún falta parte del pasado que relatar, actualizó el viernes 10, espérenlo, manden sus reviews, onegai.

**Saskenaru:**Si lo sé, decir que estoy viva parece la escena del nacimiento de Frankenstein o algo así XD! Pero ya actualice y espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado y te haya aclarado algunas dudas, aunque aún falta, falta ver que hace Yuki ante esta situación. Gracias por tu review n.n

**Olimka: **Si, ya sé que me tarde los siglos en actualizar, pero ahora lo hare semanalmente ya que solo quedan dos capítulos más, obvio Shiori y las otras dos brillaron porque sacaron el talento de sus progenitores, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Anonimo:**De hecho eso quería, que te imaginaras a Shu cantando junto a Shiori, así como lo vio Yuki, y puse esas tres canciones porque creo que fueron las más impactantes, Yuki sufrió un poco, pero era necesario o nunca se hubiera atrevido a contar lo que pasó. Y no, lamentablemente no deje a Shu con coma en algún hospital, lo mate, y hasta yo sufro por ello.

**Paty:**Cumplí, actualice hoy día viernes 3 de junio, no lo especifiqué, pero aquí esta y espera el siguiente capítulo el día 10, yo también odio haber matado a Shu, pero era necesario ¿lloraste también con este cap? Por lo menos yo llore al escribirlo, y prometo actualizar semanalmente, y no preguntes donde estuve, porque ni yo se XD!

**Kenia:**Aquí hay actualización, no es muy corto y espero lo hayas disfrutado, mándame un review, gracias.


	8. Por siempre te recordare

Hola, éste es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito, pero espero que este sea más de su agrado.

**Autora:** MarisolPhantom.

**Anime: **Gravitation.

**Título:** Hija de mi Corazón.

**Capítulo ****8: **Por siempre te recordare.

- Lo siento mucho, falleció

- No… - susurró Touma

- Mi amigo, Shuichi ¿por qué? – se lamentaba Hiro

K no decía nada, solo volteo a ver hacia otro lado mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños y Yuki, él no decía nada, no expresaba nada, no se movía para nada, dentro de su cabeza se repetían las palabras del médico una y otra vez, hasta que en algún momento se detuvieron y las últimas palabras de Shuichi hicieron acto de presencia: "_Yuki, te amo y aún en el otro mundo te seguiré amando_" en ese momento cayó de rodillas y gritó:

- ¡SHUICHI!

La muerte de Shuichi Shindou fue un golpe tan duro para todo el mundo, Yuki perdió a su koibito, Shiori a su okasa, Hiro a su mejor amigo y el mundo a un gran cantante, gracias a la intervención de Touma quién se hizo cargo de todos los arreglos se pudo hacer un funeral para Shuichi siendo solo los amigos más cercanos los que lo fueran a presenciar, Hiro estaba llorando mientras enterraban a su amigo siendo consolado por Ayaka, Mika igual estaba llorando y Touma la abrazaba mientras veía con tristeza el entierro, en esos meses había conocido a Shuichi como nunca antes intentó hacerlo por lo que terminó encariñándose mucho con él y lamentaba mucho haberlo lastimado en el pasado.

Sakano, Suguru y K también estaban tristes, pues no solo habían perdido a un compañero de trabajo, sino que también a un amigo, y a una persona que cada día los alegraba con sus locuras y estaban conscientes de que sin él Bad Luck desaparecería, pues Shuichi era el que los unía a todos y el que le daba vida al grupo y ahora no tendría sentido seguir sin él. Ryuichi estaba inconsolable, repetía una y otra vez que había sido su culpa por haberlo dejado ir tras Yuki y que era culpa de Yuki por no haberlo cuidado, cuando se entero de la muerte de Shu fue a buscar a Yuki para gritarle cuanta maldición conociera y para darle un buen puñetazo, del cual Yuki no se defendió, y lo hubiera golpeado más, pero Tatsuha, quien llegó desde Kyoto en cuanto se entero, lo detuvo diciéndole que Shuichi se pondría muy triste si los viera peleando. Tatsuha, igual estaba triste, aún cuando Ryuichi se haya enamorado de Shu, siempre le tuvo cariño al pelirrosa, desde que lo conoció, seguro de que él era la media naranja del torpe de su aniki.

Y por último, Yuki, él estaba frente a la tumba, y para sorpresa de todos no lloraba, pero no era porque no sintiera tristeza, sino porque el día que Shu murió lloró tanto que ya no caían las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero la pérdida de brillo y vida en su mirada era lo que delataba su enorme angustia, y como el día estaba lluvioso era como si las nubes lloraran lo que Yuki lloraba de manera interna, no escuchaba a los que querían decir unas palabras en nombre de Shu, ni al que estaba oficiando la misa de difuntos, toda su atención estaba sobre el féretro y ahora en la tumba que estaba frente a él, repasando una y otra vez las palabras grabadas en la lápida.

_**Shindou Shuichi**_

_**Amado amigo, koibito y okasa, dio alegría y dicha a todo aquel que conociera.**_

_**(1977-1996)**_

Poco a poco las personas se estaban retirando, primero Touma y Mika junto con Ayaka, luego Suguru y Sakano, después K y Tatsuha, después Ryuichi y al final solo quedaban Hiro y Yuki, ninguno quería irse de ahí, porque una vez que lo hicieran sus vidas sin Shu comenzaría y la idea era tan aterradora que no querían verla vuelta una realidad, pero Ayaka junto con su bebe que estaba a días de nacer lo estaban esperando, por lo que finalmente Hiro agarro fuerzas para irse.

- Sayonara Shuichi, descansa en paz - susurró Hiro a la lápida antes de voltear y echarse a correr sin ver atrás solo así pudo irse, porque de haber volteado se hubiera quedado ahí más tiempo

Ahora el único que quedaba era Yuki, sabía que tenía que ir al hospital por Shiori a quien finalmente le darían de alta, sabía que tenía que ir a casa para afrontar su nuevo rol de padre, pero no podía moverse, sus pies estaban pegados al piso y su mirada no podía despegarse de la lápida, cuando comprobó que estaba completamente sólo, fue cuando nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos a la vez que se arrodillaba y sus manos se estampaban contra el piso como si no pudiera aguantar su propio peso, su cuerpo temblaba y solo se escuchaban sus sollozos. Y mientras las lágrimas regaban el pasto que adornaba el cementerio solo podía recordar el rostro sonriente de su baka.

"_Él me repetía una y otra vez "te amo" demo, yo nunca fui capaz de responderle, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte pude decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto aún lo amé y cuanto lo seguiré amando hasta el día en que me muera, tal vez __cuando muera pueda reencontrarme con él, pero eso ha de ser imposible, él habrá ido al cielo y yo solo me merezco el infierno. Shuichi, ¿por qué me dejaste? Ahora me siento tan perdido, no sé si seré capaz de sobrellevarlo, pero no es momento para derrumbarme, aún tengo a Shiori y por ella es que debo sobrevivir" _

Una vez que junto suficiente fuerza de voluntad para poder irse, Yuki se encamino al hospital, aún no había visto a su hija, por lo que estaba un poco emocionado, se preguntaba si se parecería a Shuichi, eso sería algo hermoso, como aún no conseguía silla para el auto e iba solo, prefirió ir en taxi, ya en el hospital el doctor Kurasagwa se le acercó junto con una enfermera quien llevaba un bulto rosa entre sus brazos.

- Bien, señor Uesugui aquí tiene a su hija – dijo el doctor Kurasagwa, quién era un hombre de entre 50 y 55 años, muy amable y que es de los pocos doctores que saben tratar los embarazos masculinos

- Arigato sensei – con mucho cuidado, la enfermera acomodo a la bebe entre los fuertes brazos de Yuki, quién en un principio estaba nervioso ante la idea de cargar a su hija, pues temía cargarla tan suavemente que se le cayera o tan fuertemente que la llegara a lastimar, pero eso pronto se le paso y su mirada se dulcifico en cuanto vio el rostro de su niña, su piel era clara, sus ojos seguían cerrados y en su cabeza había un mechón de cabello rosado, de pronto poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojitos y Eiri quedo maravillado al ver un par de hermosas amatistas, iguales a los de Shuichi – es preciosa – dijo demostrando toda la emoción que sentía

- Es verdad

- Y es muy tranquila – dijo la enfermera ofreciendo una sonrisa

Durante un buen rato, el doctor se dedico a darle instrucciones a Yuki de cómo atender de manera adecuada a su hija, las cuales fueron escuchadas muy atentamente, lo último que Yuki quería era que por su culpa algo malo le sucediera a su bebé, al salir del hospital y camino a casa en taxi, Yuki se dedicó a contemplar a su hija, seguro de que no existía nada más maravilloso que tenerla con él, pero una vez más lo embargo el sentimiento de culpa, pues no pudo estar al lado de Shu durante su embarazo, y por lo que le contó Touma poco antes del entierro, el mismo día que él huyó fue el mismo día que Shuichi se entero de que serían padres.

"_Bonita manera de comenzar la paternidad" _pensó el rubio con sorna.

Estando ya en casa, Yuki buscó la habitación de Shiori, y al entrar por primera vez en ella se quedó maravillado, era muy hermosa y podía imaginar a Shuichi totalmente dedicado en decorarla, y solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado en también haber estado ahí.

- Pero eso no lo puedo cambiar, lamentablemente

Con mucho cuidado, acostó a Shiori en su cuna y se quedo embobado viéndola dormir durante minutos u horas, quien sabe, pero no se cansaba de hacerlo.

- Sé que tengo un pésimo carácter y que tal vez cometa muchos errores al criarte, demo te juro que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, siempre te voy a querer y siempre te cuidare, porque ahora tú eres lo más importante para mí, tú y el recuerdo de tu okasa son lo único que me mantienen con vida

Ha pasado un mes y Yuki ya tenía más o menos dominado su nuevo rol como padre, sin duda el cuidar de un bebé no era fácil, en especial cuando rompía a llorar a las tres de la madrugada demandando comida o un cambio de pañal, cosa que irritaba demasiado a Yuki, pero no se quejaba, poco a poco se iba adaptado y con el transcurso de los días se iba imaginando a su hija conforme fuera creciendo, es más hasta ya la imaginaba camino a la universidad para después graduarse con honores, hace un par de días llevó a Shiori de paseo por una plaza comercial, y mientras empujaba la carriola cada vez que pasaban por una tienda para bebes o juguetería se detenía a comprar todo lo que le gustara, nunca ha sido un comprador compulsivo, excepto cuando se trataba de sus cigarros y cerveza, pero cuando se le cruzo por la mente la idea de que su hija necesitaba más ropa y juguetes ya no tenía como detenerse, al parecer nada se le hacía suficiente para su niña, claro después vino la complicación de bajar tantas bolsas y paquetes del auto al mismo tiempo que cargaba a Shiori, tuvo que hacer tres viajes del departamento al auto para bajar todo, lo bueno es que tenía el elevador y no se tenía que torturar usando las escaleras, el cuarto de Shiori se convirtió en un paraíso de juguetes y ropa infantil cosa que al parecer le enorgullecía a Yuki, pero esta situación no le duro demasiado, pues un día llegaron Touma y Mika de visita con un bulto entre los brazos de ella.

- ¿Y qué se les ofrece?

- Hace unos días nació nuestra hija, y vinimos a presentártela – dijo Touma con una sonrisa de orgullo

Yuki se acercó a su hermana para ver a su sobrina, era de piel muy blanca con un mechón de pelo que al parecer sería rubio sobre su cabeza y estaba bien dormida.

- Se llama Tomoe – dijo Mika mientras le dedicaba una mirada cariñosa a su hija

- Es muy linda

- Arigato Eiri-san

- ¿Te molesta si acuesto a Tomoe junto con Shiori en su cuna?

- No, adelante

Mientras Mika llevaba a Tomoe rumbo a la habitación de Shiori, Touma se sentó en el sofá y Yuki se sentó frente a él.

- No creo que solo hayan venido a mostrarme a su hija ¿o sí?

- En realidad queremos hablar contigo de un asunto delicado

- ¿De qué se trata? – Mika ya estaba de vuelta en la sala y se sentó junto a su esposo, pues sabía que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no sería nada agradable

- No habíamos venido antes por mi condición y el parto, pero veras Eiri – dijo Mika con seriedad – estamos algo preocupados por esta nueva situación en la que te encuentras

- Sé más clara ¿quieres?

- Me refiero a que tengas que cuidar de Shiori

- Pues eso es obvio, es mi hija ¿quién sino yo la va a cuidar?

- Nos preocupa que esta situación esté fuera de tu control – dijo Touma

- ¡Se quieren dejar de decir tonterías e ir al grano! – exclamó Yuki con enojo

- Creemos que sería mejor que declinaras de ser padre – dijo Touma

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Eiri, tú no estás hecho para ser un buen padre, tienes mal carácter y poca paciencia, y un bebé no es fácil de cuidar

- Eso lo sé, he estado un mes a su cuidado y hasta ahora no he tenido problemas

- Eso dices ahora hermano, pero piensa a futuro, siempre estas metido en tu trabajo con un cigarro y cerveza a la mano, un niño necesita de atención y perdóname que te lo diga, pero tú no eres capaz de dar esa clase de cuidados

- ¡¿Me estas llamando mal padre? – en este punto Yuki cuidaba el tono y volumen que estaba usando, lo menos que quería era despertar a las niñas, pero al parecer eso paso desapercibido por su hermana y cuñado

- Eiri-san, sabemos que lo que pasó con Shindou-kun fue algo horrible, pero no te tienes que sentir obligado a hacer esto

- Hai, sería mejor que buscaras otras opciones

- ¿Opciones?

- Como la de dar a Shiori en adopción

- ¡¿Pero, cómo se atreven? – con el enojo a flor de piel Yuki se puso de pie - ¡vienen a mi casa y me dicen que me separe de MI hija! Que les quede muy claro a los dos, yo no cuido de Shiori solo porque sienta que es mi obligación, lo hago porque es mi carne y mi sangre y la amo. Y nadie, absolutamente NADIE me quitara a mi hija

- Demo, Eiri-san…

- ¡Cállate Touma! Me importa muy poco lo que me quieras decir, y ahora si no les importa lárguense de mi hogar y si siguen con esas ideas, será mejor que nunca vuelvan

- ¡Eiri…! – trató de decir Mika, pero se vio interrumpida por su esposo

- Está bien

- ¿Nani?

- Demo, si te dijimos esto créeme que fue porque nos preocupamos por ti

- ¿Te preocupas por mí de la misma manera que cuando intentabas acabar con mi relación con Shu-chan? – Touma abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa, no esperaba que Eiri-san le dijera eso – o tú Mika ¿es la misma preocupación que cuando intentaste sobornar a Shu para que me dejara? – y ahora a Mika le toco sentirse avergonzada, no dejaba de arrepentirse por no haber intentado comprender los sentimientos que Eiri y Shuichi se tenían – la cosa es, que ustedes me siguen sobreprotegiendo, me han intentado cuidar de todo y de todos desde lo de Kitazagwa y en cierto modo se los agradezco, pero ya no más, yo me aleje de Shu exactamente por eso, por el miedo a que me hiciera daño sin pensar en el daño que YO le causaba a él, cada día siento como mi arrepentimiento crece y me frustra pensar que eso no importa porque Shu ya no está conmigo, lo único que me queda de él es Shiori, ella es la demostración del amor que mi Shu y yo nos teníamos y que aún tenemos el uno por el otro, por eso es que no puedo aceptar que me digan que es por mi bien alejarme de mi hija

- Eiri, yo…

- Mika, onegai solo váyanse

Sin tener la intención de seguir discutiendo, Mika fue en busca de su bebé para después irse junto con Touma, una vez que estuvo sólo, Yuki comenzó a llorar, fue agonizante ver como Shuichi moría sin poder hacer nada para luego ser testigo de su funeral, ahora sería insoportable si se llevaran a Shiori de su lado, de repente se escucharon los sollozos de Shiori por lo que Yuki fue a verla, estaba algo inquieta y Yuki la cargó, para la niña el lugar más cómodo del mundo era estar entre los fuertes brazos de su otosa, y el que la haya cargado tuvo un efecto tranquilizador en ella y dejo de sollozar.

- No llores Shiori, te prometí que siempre te cuidaría ¿o no? No te preocupes, nada ni nadie te alejara de mi

Pero, al parecer eso sería difícil de cumplir, pues Mika y Touma no eran los únicos que pensaban que Yuki no debía ser padre, también los padres de Shuichi pensaban así, por lo que levantaron una demanda para que le quitaran la custodia a Eiri y pasara a manos de ellos, todo se volvió un caos, Yuki se sintió tan desolado y angustiado, cuando se levanto la queja de que él no sería un padre adecuado, servicios infantiles se llevó a Shiori a una casa hogar hasta que Yuki demostrara que era competente para cuidar de Shiori o hasta que los abuelos se quedaran con la custodia. Aún podía recordar ese día, cuando se llevaron a la niña de su hogar.

_**- ¿Sí? ¿quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Yuki a las dos personas que habían tocado a su puerta, un policía y una mujer**_

_**- ¿El señor Eiri Uesugui? – preguntó la mujer, una persona de estatura media, vestida con un traje sastre con pantalón de color negro y con el cabello castaño recogido en un chongo**_

_**- Yo soy**_

_**- Me llamo Honda Ayumi y soy una trabajadora social**_

_**- ¿Trabajadora social? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?**_

_**- Me temo que debo notificarle que se ha levantado una queja en su contra, en la cual indica que usted no es apto**__** para criar a la niña… Shiori Uesugui – informó la mujer mientras revisaba los papeles correspondientes a ese caso**_

_**- ¡¿Cómo que no soy apto? ¿Quién levanto la queja?**_

_**- Eso es algo que deberá consultar con su abogado en la corte de lo familiar, por lo mientras tengo la obligación de llevarme a la menor hasta que esta situación sea aclarada**_

_**- ¡¿Qué? Demo… ¡No puede llevársela! – Yuki comenzaba a alterarse, primero su familia le dice que disponga de la niña y ahora una trabajadora social se la quería llevar, "esto no podía estar pasando", pensó el pobre escritor**_

_**- Señor Uesugui, tengo todo el derecho de llevarme a la niña y si opone resistencia podría incluso ser arrestado – dijo la trabajadora social mientras que el policía ponía actitud de actuar en dado caso de que Yuki se opusiera **_

Después de eso, se llevaron a la bebé, Yuki sabía a qué casa hogar la habían trasladado, y tenía todo el derecho de ir a visitarla diario, pero se sentía atrapado, Touma se entero de la situación y le consiguió al mejor abogado especialista en casos de custodia y en ese momento, Yuki se reuniría con su abogado, los abuelos de Shiori, la abogada de ellos y el juez asignado al caso en la corte de lo familiar. Como quería fumar se encontraba afuera de la corte, su abogado le avisaría cuando debía entrar

- ¡Esto es estúpido! ¿Por qué tengo que pelear para poder tener conmigo a MI hija? – decía Yuki en voz alta

- Porque los papas de Shuichi quieren quedársela – dijo alguien que Yuki no había visto desde hace más de un mes

- ¡Hiro!

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Yuki Eiri

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me citaron para tu juicio

- ¿Los padres de Shu?

- Parece ser que ellos creen que los puedo ayudar a ganar el caso

- Y no se equivocan, tú muchas veces fuiste testigo de la horrible manera en que trataba a Shu y del terrible carácter que tengo

- Eso es cierto, y créeme que aún te quiero hacer pagar por todas las estupideces que has hecho, demo yo creo que si Shuichi no supiera que serías un buen padre no te habría pedido como última voluntad que cuidaras de ella

- ¿Cómo sabes que me pidió eso?

- Me lo acabas de confirmar

- ¿Eh?

- Yo no lo tenía completamente seguro, pero me imagine que algo así pasó y ahora me lo confirmas, y con eso me basta para no estar en tu contra, además, hace tres días nació mi hija y no podría soportar el que alguien me la quisiera arrebatar, Ayaka sigue en el hospital en lo que yo vine a ver en que podía ayudar

- ¿Igual tuviste una hija?

- Así es, la llamamos Hiromi

- Felicidades

- Arigato, espero que cuando todo esto acabe, dejes que Shiori juegue con Hiromi, a lo mejor y se vuelven buenas amigas así como lo fuimos Shu y yo

- Claro, estaría bien – dijo Yuki con una sonrisa, pues recordaba la gran amistad que Shu siempre proclamaba para Hiro

- Uesugui-san, ya es hora de entrar – anunció Hideaki Nakajima, el abogado de Yuki, un hombre alto, con músculos bien marcados, de piel blanca con el cabello negro azulado y los ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas, vestido de traje color azul marino y corbata roja

- Hai, ya voy

Adentro de la sala, se encontraba el juez y los padres de Shuichi junto con su abogada, la señorita Yukari Machida, una mujer joven pero audaz en su trabajo, era de estatura media con la piel medio bronceada, el cabello largo de color castaño claro atado a una coleta de caballo y ojos cafés, vestía un traje de sastre que consistía en falda y saco color vino.

- Muy bien abogados, presenten su caso – dijo el juez Hirazagwa, un hombre de avanzada edad, que vestía una túnica negra, esperando pacientemente a que cada abogado presentara su evidencia

- Señoría, mis clientes son muy claros respecto a su solicitud, retirar la custodia de la menor Shiori al señor Uesugui

- Señorita Machida, ¿qué motivos tiene usted y sus clientes para querer retirar la custodia de una menor a su otosa?

- A mis clientes les preocupa el hecho de que su única nieta sea criada por el hombre que le hizo mucho daño al fallecido Shuichi Shindou, quien era la okasa de la menor, como se mostró en los estudios clínicos ya que el presentaba alteraciones en su organismo que le permitió quedar embarazado

- Señor Nakajima ¿qué tiene usted que decir al respecto?

- Aunque es triste la muerte de Shindou-kun y créame señoría cuando digo que le doy mi más sincero pésame a los señores Shindou, esa no es razón para quitarle a mi cliente su derecho de ser el encargado de criar a la menor, ya que él es el padre biológico, mi cliente es reconocido por su trabajo, por lo que en el aspecto económico está de más decir que la menor no tendría carencias

- ¿Y en el aspecto emocional? El padre de la menor es también reconocido por su mal carácter y poca paciencia, cosa que no ayuda en la buena crianza de un infante

- ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dice, abogada?

- Así es, trajimos a un testigo que podrá declarar todos los momentos en que el acusado ha actuado de manera violenta

- Preséntelo

- Llamo a declarar a Hiroki Nakano

La presencia del pelirrojo no era algo que preocupara al escritor, en especial por su anterior conversación, pero si le incomodaba esa situación, aún cuando Hiro le confirmo su apoyo, Yuki sabía que con unas simples palabras del guitarrista le podrían quitar a Shiori para siempre.

- Señor Nakano ¿usted era el mejor amigo de Shuichi Shindou, no es así?

- Si, desde que éramos niños

- Y usted fue testigo de cómo inicio y se desarrollo la relación de Shindou-kun con el acusado ¿verdad?

- Hai, eh… Shuichi conoció a Yuki Eiri por cosa del destino, como a él le gustaba creer, y sin duda alguna su relación fue complicada, pero estoy seguro de que Shu lo amaba

- ¿Y Yuki Eiri le correspondía?

- Hai

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué muchas veces el acusado sacó de su casa a Shindou-kun? Y eso lo sabemos porque en aquellas ocasiones o se refugiaba con usted o en casa de mis clientes

- Hai, lo sé, y a decir verdad muchas veces dude de que esa relación terminara bien, no por el hecho de que ambos eran hombres, eso daba igual siempre y cuando Shu fuera feliz, sino porque Yuki es una persona muy fría y reservada, prácticamente todo lo contrario a lo que era Shu, demo él lo amaba tal y como era y si Shu le pidió antes de morir que cuidara de Shiori, no sé porque otros deban oponerse

La situación se estaba volviendo complicada, más de lo que de por sí ya era, ya era el turno de Nakajima-san para interrogar y empezó con su propio cliente, Yuki ya estaba demasiado cansado, lo único que quería era poder ir por su hija y llevársela a su hogar.

- Uesugui-san ¿cómo fue su relación con Shindou-kun?

Si había algo que odiaba Yuki, era el tener que contar aspectos de su vida privada, porque eso era PRI-VA-DA, pero de esa no se iba a poder salvar, fueron muchos hermosos momentos los que compartió con su Shu-chan, pero sabía que también eran más los momentos tristes y solo él tenía la culpa de eso, ahora más que nunca pagaba cada uno de sus errores y era momento de emendar si quería volver a ver a su niña.

- Fue complicada

- ¿Por qué ambos eran hombres?

- No, era porque… yo no supe darle todo la atención y afecto que él merecía

- Llegando hasta el punto de abandonarlo

- Hai

- Demo, usted me dijo que con anterioridad que ya se había alejado de él ¿por qué esta última huida fue diferente?

- Porque la primera vez él me fue a buscar, antes de que cometiera… una tontería – sin duda, el asunto de que cuando Shu lo encontró el tenía aquella pistola entre las manos era algo que quería omitir – y cuando me volví a ir Shuichi no me buscó, yo creí que era lo mejor, demo pronto me vi incapaz de vivir sin él y por eso regrese a Japón

- ¡Es un maldito desgraciado! – exclamó Kyosuke Shindou

- Cariño… - intentó calmarlo su esposa Kaoru

- Cálmese Shindou-sama – e igual el juez

- Mi hijo era un joven normal y feliz hasta que TÚ te metiste en su vida

- Gomene Shindou, demo yo NO me metí en la vida de Shu, ÉL se metió en MI vida

- Claro, usted es la víctima, por su culpa MI HIJO ESTA MUERTO

- Yo…

- ¡Lo abandonó y por su culpa toda mi familia se desintegró!

- ¡Eso no es cierto y usted lo sabe bien! – para este punto tanto Yuki como Kyosuke se había levantado de sus asientos para estar frente a frente - ¡Si, yo me aleje de Shu y lo deje sólo cuando más me necesitaba! Me perdí de su embarazo y ahora ya no está y viviré el resto de mi vida con la pena de no tenerlo a mi lado, demo usted es tan culpable como yo del daño hacia Shu

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?

- ¡Usted le dio la espalda cuando le contó de su embarazo, junto con su esposa!

- Yo… eso… - no se podía negar, por supuesto que no, solo que él nunca espero que Yuki supiera eso, ya no sabía cómo refutar y la señora Shindou había empezado a llorar por la culpa que la estaba matando

- Usted dice que antes de conocerme su hijo era normal, ¿y por qué ya no lo era después? ¿por qué se enamoro de mí, de un hombre? Perdóneme, pero eso no justifica sus palabras, ¡usted no es más que un maldito homofóbico!

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¿Y por qué le dio la espalda entonces? Él se embarazo ¿y qué?

- ¡No era normal!

- ¿Y por qué? Todo el proceso fue completamente natural, él no pedía más que mi amor y su apoyo, demo los dos le fallamos y ahora estamos aquí, porque usted me quiere quitar a ¡MI HIJA!

- ¡No permitiré que mi nieta viva con usted! Le hizo tanto daño a mi hijo y no dejare que igualmente dañe a Shiori

- Ah sí, cuanta preocupación por su nieta, pero cuando ella todavía no nacía poco le importo lo que pasara con ella o con Shu, fue más importante orgullo y su idea de vida "normal" que apoyar a Shu, yo cometí tantos errores e igual usted ¿qué gana ahora con querer quitarme a mi niña?

- Maiko murió y ahora mi hijo también, Shiori es todo lo que me queda de él

- Y lo mismo representa para mi

- Solo queremos… - dijo Kaoru Shindou, por primera vez interviniendo en la conversación – solo queremos lo mejor para Shiori

- Lo mejor para Shiori – repitió Yuki recordando como su hermana y cuñado siempre decían lo mismo cuando se justificaban de sus acciones "Solo queremos lo mejor para ti, Eiri"

¿Acaso esa "preocupación" también debía reflejarse en la vida de Shiori? No, porque no la necesitaría, Yuki estaba seguro de que Shiori no sería como él, alguien que cuidara cada paso que daba para evitar los problemas, ella sería como su Shu, alguien libre que se mueva y actúe de acuerdo a lo que siente y que luche por alcanzar sus sueños, sin importar lo que opinaran los demás.

- Shiori es mi hija y la amo, ella es lo único bueno que me queda en esta vida, y no dejare que NADIE me la quite, ¿escucharon bien? ¡NADIE ME LA QUITARA! ¡NADIE LA ALEJARA DE MI LADO PORQUE ES COMIGO CON QUIEN DEBE ESTAR!

Después de todo este embrollo, el juez finalmente pudo calmar un poco las cosas, el veredicto final fue que Yuki se quedaría con la custodia completa, aunque los señores Shindou tenían todo el derecho de visitarla cuantas veces quisieran, pero ya que eso no fue lo que ellos exigían, el señor Shindou salió furioso de la sala siendo seguido por su esposa y abogada.

- Parece ser que todo salió más o menos bien – comentó Hiro mientras veía la puerta por donde los abuelos de Shiori salieron

- Hai, confieso que me siento bastante satisfecho con los resultados, demo también un poco incomodo por ellos, a final de cuentas solo querían lo mismo que yo, cuidar y amar a Shiori atesorando en ella el recuerdo de Shu

- ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Será mejor que te apures y vayas por tu hija

- Eso es lo que más deseo hacer en este momento – después de decir esto, Yuki se volteó a ver a su abogado que estaba detrás de él – Nakajima-san le agradezco tanto su ayuda

- No se preocupe por eso, me parece que su disputa con Shindou-san lo ayudó, ya que expresó claramente lo mucho que quiere a su hija

- Je, aunque no era mi intención montar semejante escenita

- Cuídese Uesugui-san – dijo el abogado antes de estrechar la mano de Yuki

- Igualmente

Sin perder ni un segundo, Yuki fue a la casa hogar donde le entregaron a su hija, una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos al fin pudo sentirse aliviado, por un momento temió el no volver a verla.

- Shiori, es hora de volver a casa

Todo este problema pronto fue olvidado. Prácticamente todo estaba bien y sin problemas, tal y como dijo Hiro, un día llevó a la casa de Yuki a Hiromi para que jugara (o lo que se podía decir jugar entre bebes) con Shiori, de inmediato hicieron conexión lo cual enternecía por igual manera a ambos padres, a uno porque le recordó a la amistad que él mismo vivió con Shu y al otro porque le alegraba que su hija tuviera a quien llamar "amiga" no como él, que realmente no tenía muchos de esos en su vida. Un día que Yuki fue ahora el que llevó a Shiori a casa de Hiro coincidió con Mika, que también llevaba a Tomoe. Dejaron a las tres infantes jugando en un corral en lo que los padres se quedaban a conversar en la sala. Mika se disculpo por lo que había dicho de que Yuki no podría ser un buen padre, de inmediato se arrepintió en cuanto vio lo que Yuki era capaz de hacer con tal de que no le quitaran a la niña. Antes, Mika hubiera pensado que Yuki no quería tener hijos y que si algún día los llegara a tener sería por un error y que buscaría la manera de quitarse la responsabilidad de cuidarlos, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y agradecía eso.

Poco a poco las niñas iban creciendo, pero siempre iban de la mano juntas, afrontando los problemas que conforme fueran creciendo se les iban presentando, fueron al mismo jardín de infantes y ahora cursaban juntas la primaria, estaban en cuarto grado luciendo ya diez años de edad, un día a Shiori se le ocurrió la idea de entrar al coro escolar, algunas veces se había puesto a cantar en la escuela y tanto maestros como compañeros le habían dicho que lo hacía bien, por lo que le entró la curiosidad y fue a hacer la prueba el día que los clubes y actividades extracurriculares habían asignado.

La maestra de coro, la señorita Manabe quedo encantada con la dulce voz que tenía Shiori e inmediatamente la acepto en el coro, incluso ella pensaba que con un poco de práctica la podría poner como solista en los concursos entre colegios. La pequeña pelirrosa quedo encantada cuando la aceptaron y se moría por llegar a casa y contarle a su otosa la noticia.

- ¡Tadaima, otosa! – saludó Shiori entrando de manera estrepitosa al despacho de Yuki

- Okaeri, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? – preguntó el escritor al parecer ocupado en su nueva novela

- Bien, te tengo una muy buena noticia

- ¿Ah sí, de qué se trata?

- Adivina

- Mmmhmm ¿sacaste diez en tu examen de matemáticas?

- Pues… si, pero esa no era la noticia

- Digo, después de todo lo que estuvimos estudiando antier me sorprendería sino hubieras sacado la mejor nota

- ¡Otosa, adivina la noticia! – exclamó Shiori algo molesta ante la falta de interés de Yuki

- Está bien – dejando su escrito un poco de lado, Yuki miró a su hija quién esperaba ansiosa su respuesta – no lo sé

- ¡Otosa! – esa no era la respuesta que esperaba

- ¿Qué quieres? Soy malo para adivinar, mejor dime ya esa noticia

- Bien… hoy hice la prueba para ingresar al coro escolar ¡y me aceptaron!

- ¡Qué bueno! me alegra Shiori

- Sensei dijo que dentro de un mes haríamos un recital, ¿me irás a ver otosa?

- Por supuesto, solo dime bien el lugar y la hora y ahí estaré

Exactamente un mes después, se llevaba a cabo el recital de la escuela, tanto Yuki, como Mika y Touma estaban presentes, tras bambalinas estaba Shiori con su uniforme de coro, que consistía en un vestido azul marino con mangas largas de color blanco, en su cuello llevaba un moño de encaje blanco y una boina azul.

- ¡Cálmate ya, Shiori! – dijo Tomoe a una Shiori temblorosa

- Gomen, Tomoe es que estoy nerviosa, no sólo es mi primer recital sino que también me pusieron un solo

- Lo harás bien, tú cantas mejor que nadie

- Arigato, Hiromi

- Estaremos apoyándote, recuerda que nos sentaremos en medio y un poco adelante para que nos puedas ver

- Hai, Tomoe

- Bueno, vamos Hiromi no quiero que nos ganen los lugares

- Suerte Shiori

- Arigato a las dos

Ya estando todo en orden, era hora del gran evento, en cuanto el telón abrió se escucharon muchas palmas, Shiori seguía nerviosa y ahora con el reflector sobre ella estaba peor, pero debía calmarse o el trabajo de la maestra y sus compañeros se iría a la basura. Según el programa, serían en total diez canciones, todas con un solo y el solo de Shiori sería la sexta canción, y claro, cuando era el solo de alguien siempre se escuchaba a algún padre decir "esa es mi hija" o "admiren el talento de mi hijo", ya estando al inicio de la sexta canción, Shiori se coloco enfrente de todos sus compañeros y a media canción inició su solo. Era la voz más bella y angelical de todas, el público quedó como hipnotizado, pero el más afectado de todos ellos era Yuki, nunca antes había escuchado a su hija cantar y cuando le dijo que había entrado a coro le pareció bien, pero ahora no le parecía tan bien, aquella voz tan similar a la de Shuichi lo estaba lastimando, como si con cada nota le estuviera recordando el hecho de que nunca más vería a Shuichi, que nunca más lo escucharía cantar y nunca más lo escucharía decir "Te amo, Yuki".

- Tengo que irme

- Eiri, no puedes irte ahora, Shiori está cantando su solo – le reclamó Mika

Pero poco le importo al escritor las palabras de su hermana, salió tan rápido como pudo siendo seguido por su hermana y cuñado, estando ya en el patio Yuki empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro, queriendo fumar un cigarro.

- ¡No te atrevas a fumar!, estamos en una escuela y debes dar el ejemplo – le dijo Mika adivinándole el pensamiento

- ¡Tonterías! – exclamó Yuki resignado

- ¿Qué te sucede, Eiri-san?

- ¡Nada!

- No creo que por nada te hayas salido de esa manera – refutó Touma

- ¿Acaso el parecido físico no era suficiente? – preguntó el escritor alterado

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Mika confundida

- Shiori es físicamente igual a Shu, y ahora descubro que canta igual que él, no lo soporto, la escuché y recordé a Shuichi, a mi baka, a quien ya no está conmigo, eso me estaba matando

- Eiri…

- ¡Otosa! – escucharon a Shiori gritar, había notado como Yuki había salido y en cuanto acabó la canción lo fue a buscar, preocupada de que le pasara algo malo

- Shiori… - susurró Yuki mientras la veía acercarse con la mirada llena de preocupación para luego recibirla con los brazos abiertos, en los cuales ella se abalanzo ocultando su carita contra el cuerpo de Yuki

- Mejor los dejamos – dijo Touma para luego irse junto con su esposa

- Otosa ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó Shiori viendo a Yuki a los ojos

- No, solo quería salir un rato

- Demo, saliste durante mi solo

- Lo sé, gomene

- ¿Acaso no te gustó como canté? – por el brillo en la mirada de la menor, Yuki sabía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar

- No es eso, al contrario, cantaste precioso

- ¿Entonces?

Yuki no supo que contestar, solo veía los ojos amatistas de su hija viendo en ellos el reflejo de su amor perdido, de pronto se arrodillo para quedar a la misma altura que la niña y abrazó a Shiori, la abrazaba con tal fuerza como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer y oculto su rostro en el cabello rosa de ella, el cual olía a fresas.

- Otosa… - a cada momento Shiori se preocupaba más, en especial cuando escuchó unos leves sollozos - ¿por qué lloras?

Más nunca recibió una respuesta, nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, solo se dedico a acariciar con cariño el cabello rubio de Yuki, en un intento de darle consuelo y apoyo por lo que lo estuviera atormentando, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que eso se debía a que Yuki más que nunca sintió la falta de Shuichi.

Después de ese día, Yuki nunca se volvió a presentar en algún recital escolar, alegando el tener mucho trabajo pendiente y la mitad de eso era cierto, la otra mitad era que temía volver a sentir esa angustia que experimentó cuando escuchó a Shiori cantar, así fue hasta que Shiori ingresó a la secundaria y Yuki le pidió o más bien le ordenó, que no se uniera al coro y que no volviera a cantar.

- ¿Por qué, otosa?

- Porque no, tienes que enfocarte en tus estudios

- Demo, tengo buenas calificaciones, siempre he sido de las primeras

- ¡No importa, no vuelves a cantar y punto final!

Sobra decir que este asunto desencadeno una serie de disputas y pleitos, que al final no llegaban a nada más que disgustos que al poco tiempo se terminaban arreglando, Shiori decidió no volver a insistir en ese asunto, hasta ahora que volvió a tocar el tema al querer cantar en el concurso de talentos.

_**Fin Flash**__** Back:**_

- Y esa es toda la historia, Shiori – finalizó Yuki

**Notas de la autora: **Y una vez más, aquí me tienen con el capítulo ocho, ya solo faltan dos y será el fin, ¡OMG! Al fin fue revelado el pasado de Yuki y lo que pasó con Shu, espero les haya gustado el Cap. y me dejen reviews n.n nos vemos la próxima semana con el capítulo nueve donde se sabra como reacciona Shiori ante todo esto.

**PATY: **Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo, ahora sabes toda la historia y falta por ver el gran final ¡Yey! XD, te cuidas, besos.

**Anonimo: **No te preocupes, que Yuki vivirá con el eterno arrepentimiento, ahora Shiori sabe que pasó y falta ver como reaccionara, espero hayas disfrutado el cap, cuídate bye!

**Kenia: **Una vez más cumplí, aquí está la actualización semanal y espera a la siguiente para leer el capítulo nueve, te cuidas bye!

**Saskenaru: **Lo sé, es triste lo que le pasó a Shu y Yuki es un desgraciado, pero está pagando por sus errores, de eso no lo dudes XD!

**Wonejo: **Las cosas de la vida, que bueno que te hayas topado con mi fic y que te haya gustado, desgraciadamente Yuki no le pudo decir Te amo a Shu, pero era necesario para continuar con su arrepentimiento muajajaja, XD y al fin ya terminó la historia de Yuki, solo falta el Gran Final! Te cuidas, bye!

**kamui-gakuto: **Amor yaoi es una muy buena página, a mi me encanta ver sus actualizaciones, desgraciadamente no hay mucho yaoi en pero se hace el aporte jeje, de hecho espero poder publicar este fic en Amor yaoi también, te cuidas, bye!

**Serenasexilady: **Escuche la canción de Belinda, y tienes razón hace buena combinación, pero en el próximo cap habrá canción y esa me llega más para lo que siente Yuki, espera y veras, te cuidas, bye!


	9. Y una vez más: Bad Luck

Hola, éste es mi segundo fic de Gravitation, el primero no tuvo mucho éxito, pero espero que este sea más de su agrado.

**Autora:** MarisolPhantom.

**Anime: **Gravitation.

**Título:** Hija de mi Corazón.

**Capítulo 9: **Y una vez más: Bad Luck.

_**Fin Flash Back:**_

Y esa es toda la historia, Shiori – finalizó Yuki

Shiori quedo anonadada, por un par de minutos no supo que decir, era tanta información la que acababa de recibir que le costaba un poco el procesarla, aún recordaba ese día en que su otosa lloro sobre su hombro cuando fue su primer recital, porque vamos ¿cómo olvidarlo? Recordaba sentirse asustada y angustiada porque no entendía que estaba ocurriendo y hasta ahora se entera de la verdad, cuando su otosa la sacó de la escuela hace unos momentos tan enojado nunca pensó que se debía a que cuando ella cantaba Yuki sentía la más horrible sensación de vacío y angustia por el recuerdo y pérdida de Shuichi, ahora era cuando sentía algo de arrepentimiento, nunca quiso hacerle daño a su otosa, solo quería cantar y ser como su okasa.

-Yo… no sé qué decir, otosa

-Me imagino, no todos los días te enteras de cosas como estas

-Gomen, otosa

¿Por qué?

-Por haberte hecho sentir tan mal cuando canto, siempre quise saber porque no me dejabas hacerlo desde la primaria y ahora que entiendo porque, realmente me siento mal – se lamentaba la pelirosa casi a punto de llorar

-No Shiori – dijo Yuki mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba una suave caricia en la mejilla izquierda – no debes sentirte mal, yo también tengo culpa por no haberte contado todo acerca de tu okasa

-¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes? ¿por qué él era hombre?

-En parte era eso, no sabía cómo reaccionarías y aparte nunca pude abordar el tema sin sentir que de un momento a otro me derrumbaría, tenía miedo de que al contarte lo mal que lo había tratado tú me odiaras

-Nunca podría odiarte, eres mi otosa y te quiero

-Y yo a ti – dijo Yuki mirándola directamente a los ojos y dedicarle una mirada tan sincera y tierna que Shiori no se aguanto más y lloró abrazando fuertemente a Yuki y él le acariciaba suavemente el cabello

Después de varios minutos de llanto por parte de Shiori, ambos se sentaron en el sofá para continuar con la conversación.

-Háblame acerca de mi okasa

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No sé, cómo era, qué le gustaba, cosas así

-Pues… - inició Yuki mientras se acomodaba y miraba al vacío recordando cada faceta de su amado Shu - era la persona más infantil, ruidosa y hermosa que había conocido – lo decía con tanto amor y alegría que Shiori no podía evitar sonreír - tenía tanta energía todo el tiempo, que yo digo que también se debía a toda esa azúcar que ingería a diario con sus pockys de fresa, pasteles, chocolates y no se cuanta chatarra más, eso sí cuando estaba feliz lo demostraba y cuando estaba triste también, él no era hipócrita en ese aspecto, nunca regalaba sonrisas falsas porque no iba acorde con él, su mayor pasión era cantar como me imagino te habrás enterado por el diario

-Aja

-Cantaba a todas horas, en la mañana, en la noche antes de dormir, incluso mientras se bañaba, al parecer no era suficiente con todo lo que cantaba en el trabajo ni en sus conciertos, eso si yo siempre le criticaba sus letras diciendo que tenía cero talento

-Hai, eso leí también, ¿no crees que eras un poco injusto?

-No, yo era muy sincero, nunca entendí como la gente amaba esas letras que para mí al principio no tenían sentido, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo note que esas letras iban mejorando y que la mayoría eran dedicadas a mí y a nuestra relación, algo que nunca entendí, porque yo era el peor de los amantes y él seguía ahí a mi lado, sin pedir nada más que un poco de cariño, me preguntaba cómo alguien podía dar tanto sin pedir nada a cambio y por eso no lo creía sincero y fue una de las razones por las que huí, como ya dije ese fue el peor error de mi vida

-Lo amabas mucho – no era pregunta, eso podía afirmar Shiori después de todo lo que escuchó

-Como no tienes idea, de hecho lo amaba más de lo que yo mismo me podía reconocer, y lo sigo amando, hay muchas cosas que hice mal de las que me arrepiento con respecto a Shuichi y sin duda de la que más me arrepiento es de nunca haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba, incluso poco antes del juicio le escribí una canción en la que reflejaba lo mal que me sentía en ese momento

-¿Dónde está esa canción?

-Ven – ambos se levantaron del sillón y se encaminaron hacía el estudio de Yuki, ahí él se acercó al escritorio y sacó de su cuello una delgada cadena de la cual colgaba una llave, con la cual abrió uno de los cajones y adentro solo había una hoja de papel – aquí la tienes – y se la entregó a Shiori

-Nunca te había visto esa cadena en el cuello

-La he ocultado lo mejor posible

Después de eso solo hubo silencio, el cual Shiori aprovechó para leer la letra, con cada palabra se podía sentir el sufrimiento que Yuki experimentó, incluso hizo que Shiori soltara un par de lágrimas.

-Es hermosa, otosa

-Arigato

-¿Nunca le enseñaste a nadie esta letra?

-No, ¿para qué? En ese momento la única persona que pudo haberla cantado ya no estaba

-¿Por qué nunca me has llevado siquiera a su tumba? Podrías haberme dicho que era mujer y yo ni me hubiera enterado

-No, eso no, podría haber mentido en muchas cosas Shiori, demo nunca en el tema de Shuichi, quería ser completamente sincero en eso, demo por lo mismo nunca supe como decírtelo

-Entonces, nunca has ido a su tumba desde el entierro

-No, cada primer domingo de mes, en su cumpleaños y aniversario de muerte he ido, solo que tú nunca lo supiste

-¿Por eso los domingos quieres que vaya de paseo con Tomoe y Hiromi?

-Así es

-Prométeme que ahora me dejaras ir contigo

-Si eso quieres, puedes venir – una vez más se sentaron en el sillón en la misma posición en la que estaban, solo que ahora Shiori cuidaba celosamente aquella hoja entre sus manos

-Cuéntame más acerca de él

-Eh… cuando se enojaba o ponía triste me era muy fácil contentarlo, solo le tenía que dar un beso o una sonrisa "seductora" e inmediatamente salía como cohete a la luna por la alegría

-Jajajaja

-Sakuma era su ídolo musical, quería llegar a superarlo y tenían una amistad estrecha de la que muchas veces sentí celos

-Hablando de eso, dices que el tío Ryuichi amaba a mi okasa ¿cómo termino con mi tío Tatsuha?

-Después de la muerte de Shuichi, el idiota del conejo tuvo una severa depresión, hasta el punto de que no quería salir de su casa, no quería ver a nadie, hablar con nadie ni dar conciertos, Touma hasta temía que cometiera suicidio o algo por el estilo

-¿En serio? – la cara de sorpresa de Shiori era muy evidente

-Hai, demo Tatsuha quiso ayudarlo, así que fue a su casa y abrió la puerta a patadas, porque el otro idiota no lo quería ver tampoco, demo Tatsuha se metió a la fuerza, por lo que me contó después lo encontró hecho un asco, así que lo baño, lo obligo a comer y a salir a la calle aunque fuera a dar la vuelta a la manzana

-No te creo

-Es verdad, y todos los días iba a asegurarse de que comiera y al menos saliera de su casa por diez minutos, muchas veces ese idiota le gritaba e insultaba diciéndole que quién se creía para estarlo cuidado, que lo dejara en paz y no sé cuantas cosas más, demo Tatsuha necio ahí seguía escuchando sus gritos, llantos y quejas y cuando finalmente ese idiota mejoro le preguntó a tu tío porque lo ayudaba, que iba a ganar con eso y él le respondió que era porque lo amaba

-¡Qué romántico!

-Al principio Sakuma creía que era solo admiración de un fan a una celebridad, pero por favor, no cualquiera hizo lo que Tatsuha solo por admiración, su amor era sincero y poco a poco Sakuma se dio cuenta y le fue correspondiendo, tal vez fue por su manera de ser o por el hecho de siempre estar ahí para él, pero ese idiota le terminó correspondiendo y se volvieron la pareja más cursi que he visto en mi vida, todo el tiempo diciéndose "Honey" y "Tat-chan"

-Jajaja, me alegra que ellos terminaran bien, una última pregunta ¿qué pasó con mis abuelos?

-La verdad no lo sé, después del juicio se desvanecieron, muchas veces intente contactarlos para que te conocieran y tuvieras más familia, demo nunca los encontré, un día su línea telefónica fue cancelada y cuando fui a su casa ya la habían vendido, nadie me supo decir que fue de ellos

-¿Crees que el tío Touma los pueda encontrar?

-Es posible ¿quieres encontrarlos?

-Me gustaría, porque son mis abuelos y sin importar que haya pasado, estoy segura de que mi okasa querría que ellos también formaran parte de mi vida

-Seguro que si

-Arigato por quererme tanto y pelear por mi custodia – dijo Shiori con cariño mientras abrazaba a Yuki

-Lo haría una y mil veces

-Si tú no quieres que cante, lo entenderé ya que ahora sé que pasa contigo si lo hago y…

-No hija, eso no es justo, ya te lo dije, eres igual a Shuichi y cantar es parte de ti como fue parte de él, es tu herencia y no debes negarla

-Demo…

-Escucha, yo muchas veces sufrí al escucharte cantar por los recuerdos que me atormentaban, demo ahora que te he contado la verdad creo que eso ya no volverá a pasar

-¿Seguro?

-Hai

-De acuerdo

Después de eso, las cosas fueron mejorando, Shiori ya conocía la verdad y de repente su fama en la escuela fue en aumento, se corrió la noticia de su gran éxito durante el concurso de talentos y ella junto con Hiromi y Tomoe se volvieron la sensación del momento, bueno hasta les estaban cayendo los pretendientes que no las dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, cada día dentro de sus casilleros encontraban cartas de declaraciones de diferentes personas. Hiromi se sentía un poco avergonzada con todo eso, al principio optaba por rechazar a todos esos chicos, hasta que pensó que no sería mala idea darse la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, por lo que acepto la invitación de un tal Koharu, un chico alto, de piel morena y ojos cafés, es la estrella del equipo de basquetbol y es muy popular, pero también bastante tímido, por lo que le terminó confesando a Hiromi que le costó decidir si invitarla a salir o no, parecía que las cosas iban a estar bien para ellos.

Luego seguía Tomoe, a diferencia de Hiromi, Tomoe aprovechaba cada invitación para salir y conocer a diferentes chicos, aunque ninguno había logrado conquistarla, Tomoe siempre les encontraba algún "pero" por muy guapos, divertidos, simpáticos o galantes que fueran, ninguno le llamaba la atención o eso fue hasta que conoció a Eriol, el presidente del equipo de ajedrez, un chico de lo más atractivo, es muy amable con todos y siempre esta sonriendo, es alto, de piel blanca con ojos y cabello negro azulado y usa una gafas que le da un aire intelectual, Tomoe es muy espontánea y Eriol tan tranquilo que hacen una complementación excelente.

Por último, Shiori, de las tres es la que más ha recibido declaraciones de amor e invitaciones a comer o al cine, desafortunadamente para todos aquellos pretendientes, había una persona que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Shiori saliera con alguno de ellos y no me estoy refiriendo a Yuki…

"_Todos esos sujetos son unos idiotas, pierden su tiempo en intentar conquistar a Shiori, ninguno de ellos es digna de alguien como ella"_

-Y entonces Kotetsu me dijo que… ¿Yosuke, te pasa algo? – Kyouya, el amigo de Yosuke interrumpió su comentario al ver que su amigo tenía la mente en otra parte, ambos se encontraban en su aula de clases ahora vacía sentados en sus bancas

-No me pasa nada

-Has estado muy distraído últimamente

-No es cierto

-Hai, y estas como enojado

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-El hecho de que tengas fruncido el ceño me da una idea, desde lo del concurso de talentos estas así

-No tengo nada que decir…

-Más específicamente, desde que la mayor parte de la población masculina de esta escuela le ha dado por declararse a Shiori y a sus amigas – en el momento en que pronunció la palabra "Shiori" a Yosuke le dio un pequeño tic que no paso desapercibido por su amigo

-Yo creo que a ti te molesta que todos esos chicos se le declaren día tras día a Shiori, y es natural te gusta una chica y el ver como otros intentan quitártela es como para volverse loco

-No digas idioteces

-¡Ya admítelo! Te gusta Shiori, siempre te ha gustado, demo nunca has querido admitirlo y ahora te mueres de celos porque todos esos sujetos se atreven a hacer lo que tú no

-¡Ya basta! No necesito que me digas nada de eso – Yosuke se levanto de la banca y salió del aula, en un intento por tranquilizarse subió a la azotea y ahí se quedo un buen rato

"_No es la primera vez que __Kyouya dice que a mí me gusta Shiori, demo yo no sé qué tan cierto es eso, es verdad que es muy linda además de bonita, y recuerdo que me quede fascinado cuando la vi cantar en el concurso de talentos demo… ¿acaso estoy enamorado? Bueno, eso aclararía muchas cosas, como la de que me preocupe siempre por ella y que desde que la conozco no puedo pensar que alguna chica es bonita a no ser que piense en esa pequeña baka, Shiori ¿qué rayos me hiciste?"_

Mientras tanto, Touma había citado a su hija, Shiori, Hiromi y a sus padres a su oficina en cuanto las chicas salieran de la escuela, estaban ya todos reunidos y ahora era cosa de esperar para saber que estaba planeando el presidente de NG.

-Si los cite aquí es porque tengo una interesante propuesta que hacerle a las tres – dijo Touma refiriéndose a las chicas

-¿Porpuesta?

-Hai Tomoe, dado su gran éxito en el concurso he pensado que ustedes bien podría formar el grupo de Bad Luck segunda generación – dijo Touma con una de sus eternas sonrisas

-¡¿CÓMO? – exclamaron las tres chicas a la vez

-¿Lo dices en serio, otosa?

-Hai, si ustedes así lo desean al graduarse de la preparatoria podrían formar oficialmente su grupo con la ayuda de NG

-Sugoi tío, es maravilloso – dijo Hiromi

-Tomoe, tanto tu okasa como yo estamos de acuerdo así que tienes nuestro permiso – dijo Touma

-Supongo que tú también quieres participar en esto ¿no, Hiromi? – dijo Hiro

-La verdad me gustaría mucho

-Por parte de tu okasa y mía también tienes permiso

-¡Arigato otosa! – exclamó felíz Hiromi abrazando fuertemente a Hiro

-¿Y tú, Shiori? ¿quieres ser cantante, igual que tu okasa? – preguntó Touma

-Me encantaría tío, demo… - dijo Shiori interrumpiéndose al final para voltear a ver a Yuki

-Ya te lo dije, si quieres cantar hazlo, es parte de ti

-¿Honto?

-Haz sentir orgulloso a Shu

-Otosa… - de igual manera, Shiori abrazo fuertemente a Yuki agradeciéndole la oportunidad de cantar

-Bueno, ahora que está decidido les quiero presentar a alguien – decía Touma mientras la puerta de su oficina se iba abriendo dejando ver a alguien muy conocido

-¡Sakano!

-¿Cómo ha estado, Nakano-kun?

-Bien hombre, que gusto verte – y Hiro le dio un fuerte abrazo por la alegría de volverlo a ver - ¿sigues tan histérico como siempre?

-Je, creo que eso es algo que nunca se me va a quitar – a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, Sakano se seguía viendo casi igual que antes, la única diferencia son unas cuantas canas que ahora adornan su cabello

-Chicas, él es Sakano y él será su productor así como fue en un tiempo para Bad Luck - añadió Touma – Sakano ellas serán la segunda generación de Bad Luck

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo – saludó Shiori con una reverencia – he leído mucho sobre usted en el diario de mi okasa

-El gusto es mío, señorita Shiori

-¿Sabe mi nombre?

-Por supuesto, cuando Shindou-kun estaba embarazado me contó acerca del nombre que le pondría a usted, déjeme decirle que usted luce exactamente igual a él, verla me trae tan bonitos recuerdos – Shiori le dedicó una sonrisa por aquellas palabras

-Demo, eso no es todo, todavía falta alguien – interrumpió Touma

Antes de que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar de quien se trataba, la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir en esta ocasión de manera violenta debido a una patada, dejando ver a un hombre alto y musculoso con una enorme cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras, teniendo en su mano derecha una magnum.

-Well, Mr. K is back – dijo K quitándose las gafas para mostrar sus ojos azules

-Otra vez el loco de la magnum – susurró Yuki con una gotita en la cabeza -_-U

-Yes, he vuelto porque me dijeron que Bad Luck renacería

-Así es Mr. K, pero ahora siendo la hija de Shindou-kun mi hija y la de Hiro las integrantes – dijo Touma

-Very good, pues yo soy K y seré su manager

-En ese caso K, te encargo mucho a mi hija

-¡Red boy! ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien K, arigato, oye no has cambiado nada, parecería que ni has envejecido

-Thanks, me imagino que la pink girl es la hija de Shuichi – dijo K mirando con una sonrisa a la pelirosa

-That's right, nice to meet you K-san, my name is Shiori

-Excellent, tienes mejor ingles que tu okasa

-Jeje, thank you

-And you, Mr. Yuki? ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien K, arigato

-Ahora que ya todos se conocen será mejor ponernos de acuerdo, obviamente no será anunciado oficialmente su lanzamiento hasta que se gradúen, demo mientras tanto sería bueno que empezaran a ensayar y escribir sus canciones ¿o prefieren que contrate a alguien para eso?

-No tío, nosotras las escribiremos tal y como mi okasa lo hacía

-De acuerdo

-¿No seguiremos llamando Bad Luck? – preguntó Tomoe

-A mi me gustaría seguir con ese nombre, demo si lo quieren cambiar…

-No Shiori, si tú quieres por mí no hay problema – aseguró Hiromi

-Igual por mi

-Arigato, claro que escribiré canciones nuevas, demo también me gustaría hacer remakes de las canciones originales de Bad Luck

-Claro, sería una buena idea – dijo Sakano

-Of course, serviría para la propaganda

Dicho y hecho, ahora estaba en proceso la creación de Bad Luck 2, todos estaban muy emocionados y estaban seguros de lograr el éxito, aún faltaban dos años para la graduación, pero pasarían rápido y entonces el mundo volvería a conocer a Bad Luck.

Pero, volvamos a otro problema; Yosuke, conforme pasaban los días era obvio que él sentía algo por Shiori, cosa que él aún seguía negando, pero que pronto pasaría, en especial por lo que pasaría ese día al finalizar las clases…

De entre todos los pretendientes de Shiori, había uno en especial que estaba loco por la pelirosa, se trataba de Shotaro, un chico que estaba en la misma clase que Shiori y desde siempre ha tenido cierta fijación por ella, la cual ahora es más grande, es un chico guapo de piel clara con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, pero también es bastante engreído, por lo cual a Shiori realmente no le agrada, pero cada vez que él la saludaba o hacía conversación ella le respondía pues no quería ser grosera, sin embargo, desde el concurso Shotaro le ha enviado flores, chocolates, cartas de amor, peluches y muchas cosas más para que saliera con él, y Shiori estaba harta, a ella no le interesaba Shotaro, es más le interesaba otra persona, una que nunca ha querido revelar.

"_Si alguien se entera de que me gusta Yosuke no se qué haría, no le agrado a él y sé que jamás me correspondería, siempre me peleo con él para que me de un poco de su atención, demo él solo me trata mal y me ignora, okasa estoy triste T.T quiero que Yosuke me quiera"_

Al tocar la campana que finalizaba las clases de ese día, Shiori ya iba en camino a la salida junto con Tomoe y Hiromi, pero antes de que pudiera salir si quiera del salón fue detenida por Shotaro, quien la tomo por el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué quieres, Shotaro?

-Tú bien lo sabes, dime que si linda Shiori

-Ya lo te dije, no me interesas y suéltame – intento Shiori zafarse pero no logro su cometido

-No, hasta que me digas lo que quiero escuchar, me has dichos muchos "nos" en estos últimos días que me han hecho enojar y ahora quiero escuchar un "si"

-Ya basta Shotaro, ¿no ves que ella se siente incómoda contigo?

-¡Tú cállate, Tomoe! A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión

-Eres un completo maleducado

-¿Y qué vas hacer al respecto, Hiromi? ¿darme un golpe con la guitarra?

-Quisiera, demo con tu cabezota tan dura se rompería

-¡Ya suéltame!

-¡No! Estoy cansado de tu necedad y ahora iras conmigo de paseo quieras o no – dijo Shotaro antes de dirigirse a la puerta jalando consigo a Shiori

-¡No, déjame, suéltame!

-Será mejor que cooperes, ya te lo dije, quieras o no vienes

-¿Con qué derecho la obligas a llevarla contigo? – dijo una quinta voz, se trataba de Yosuke quien iba junto con Kyouya y habían escuchado todo

-Yosuke, esto no es asunto tuyo

-Claro que si, Shotaro y mejor ya déjala en paz

-¿O sino qué? – por querer seguir con su actitud de bravucón, Shotaro no se dio cuenta del puñetazo que se dirigía a él y se estrello contra su rostro, dejándolo desconcertado y con fallo de equilibrio que fue lo que provoco que finalmente soltara a Shiori - ¡Maldito Yosuke!

-Si quieres le seguimos, por mi no hay problema

-¿Te crees muy bueno, no? Ya veras

Y así inicio una pelea a golpes propia de los hombres entre Yosuke y Shotaro ahí en medio del salón, lo interesante es que en ese momento ya no había profesores cerca que los pudieran detener para luego castigar. Kyouya estaba asombrado, nunca antes había visto a Yosuke tan enojado como para ponerse a pelear con alguien a golpes, mientras que Shiori estaba asombrada por ver a Yosuke pelear, alegre porque Yosuke lo hacía por ella y asustada de que saliera herido. Pero eso no paso, al final el que ganó fue Yosuke, con un buen ojo amoratado y unos cuantos golpes en los brazos, pero estaba bien, mientras que Shotaro apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, le habían dado una buena paliza.

-¿Con eso es suficiente o quieres más? – preguntó Yosuke con la voz algo entrecortada por la falta de aire

-¿A ti qué más te da? No te agrada Shiori, no tenías porque meterte en esto – respondió el rubio en las mismas condiciones

-¿Y quién dice que no me agrada? – esa pregunta dejo boquiabiertos a todos, después de ver a Shiori y Yosuke peleando tantas veces uno nunca esperaría escuchar eso – peleamos, eso es cierto, demo eso no quiere decir que no sienta nada por ella

-¿Acaso te gusta Shiori?

La pelirosa estaba nerviosa ante la posible respuesta, hasta estaba reteniendo la respiración, cualquier cosa que Yosuke dijera le iba a cambiar la vida de una manera u otra.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo

-¡Responde! ¿Te gusta Shiori?

-Si tanto quieres saberlo, entonces… - hasta ese momento, Yosuke miró a Shiori a los ojos para que viera que era sincero – sí, me gusta mucho, la quiero demasiado, incluso podría decir… que la amo

-Yosuke… - susurró Shiori, no podía creerlo, él chico que ella amaba le correspondía, una enorme alegría la estaba invadiendo y hubiera corrido a brazos de Yosuke, sino fuera porque Shotaro abrió la boca

-Claro, pues sabes que, ya no me importa, quédate con ella si quieres, encontrare a alguien mejor

Con el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba, Shotaro tomo sus cosas y salió del salón tan rápido como pudo, minutos después Tomoe pudo decir algo.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dejar solos a los tórtolos – refiriéndose a Yosuke y Shiori

Estando de acuerdo con ella, Hiromi y Kyouya también salieron dejando a los otros dos algo avergonzados y sin la menor idea de que decir, Shiori estaba sonrojada y no se atrevía a mirar a Yosuke a los ojos, intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que le correspondía, pero no se le ocurría nada, mientras que Yosuke estaba nervioso esperando una respuesta ya sea positiva o negativa a su declaración.

-Yo sé… - decía Yosuke ganándose la atención de Shiori – yo sé que desde que nos conocemos no te he tratado bien, siempre peleo contigo e incluso te llamo pequeña baka sabiendo que eso te molesta, demo… lo que dije fue cierto y no me arrepiento de lo que siento

-Yosuke, si te creo, la forma en la que me miraste mientras confesabas tus sentimientos me decía que eres sincero, y yo… bien, a mi no me importan las peleas ni el que me llamaras pequeña baka, en cierta forma creía que ese era un apodo cariñoso de ti para mi, de hecho la razón por la que respondía a las peleas era porque pensé que de otra manera nunca me pondrías atención

-¿Querías mi atención?

-Por supuesto, porque a pesar de todo, poco a poco me fui fijando en ti y… yo también estoy enamorada de ti

-¿En serio?

-Hai…

-Pues… supongo que está bien, no sé… - se notaba la poca experiencia que ambos tenían en ese terreno - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Hai, bueno si no quieres…

-¡NO! En decir… si quiero, acepto ser tu novia, Yosuke

Conforme iba avanzando la conversación la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando y ahora estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, con cautela, como si esperaran en algún momento el rechazo del otro iban acercando sus rostros hasta que se dieron su primer beso como pareja oficial, era muy suave y tranquilo, pero demostraban todo el cariño que uno sentía por el otro.

En los siguientes días por toda la escuela corrió la noticia de que el estudiante de tercer grado Yosuke andaba con la chica de primer grado Shiori, cada quien hizo su propia teoría de cómo eso fue posible, pero eran pocos los que en realidad sabían lo que había pasado, Shiori no hacía caso de los comentarios y rumores, estaba sumamente feliz, finalmente su otosa se sincero con ella, sabía todo acerca de su okasa, tenía como novio al chico perfecto para ella y ahora solo le quedaban dos pendientes, ir a visitar la tumba de su okasa y encontrar a sus abuelos. Touma prometió hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlos, lo cual al final de cuentas no fue muy difícil para el amo del universo; los señores Shindou se encontraban viviendo en la ciudad de Asaka que se encuentra en Saitama, una vez teniendo todos los datos necesarios, Shiori fue a buscarlos junto con Yuki.

La dirección que Touma les había proporcionado llegaba hasta una casa un poco pequeña de color blanco, con el grabado "Shindou" en el buzón.

-Aquí es – dijo Yuki tocando el timbre y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kaoru les abriera

-¿Hai?

-Han pasado muchos años, señora Shindou

-¡Yuki Eiri! – exclamó la mujer demasiado sorprendida y lo dijo tan alto que su esposo la escuchó y corrió hacia la puerta

-¡¿Cómo, usted aquí? ¿qué quiere de nosotros?

-¿Yo? Nada Shindou de eso puede estar seguro, demo ella si

En el momento en que tanto Kyosuke como Kaoru vieron a Shiori tuvieron la misma reacción que todos aquellos que conocieron a Shuichi, vieron la viva imagen de su difunto hijo en esa chica.

-¿Shiori? – preguntó dudosa Kaoru

-Hai, abuela

-¡Kami-sama, Shiori! – exclamó Kaoru abrazando fuertemente a su nieta – eres igualita a Shuichi

-Eso me han dicho

-Shiori, demo… - susurró Kyosuke asombrado de ver a su nieta después de tantos años

-Abuelo, me alegra por fin el conocerlo – dijo Shiori viéndole libre del abrazo de Kaoru para ahora ir a abrazar a Kyosuke

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kyosuke mirando a Yuki buscando una explicación -por su presencia

-Ella quería conocerlos, no había ninguna razón para negárselo, en especial porque han sido muchos años desde que ustedes la vieron

Adentro de la casa, Shiori hablo con sus abuelos respecto a Shuichi y lo que pasó después del juicio, Kyosuke le comento que después de haber perdido el juicio decidieron irse, pues pensaron que Yuki no cumpliría su parte de dejarlos ver a Shiori (cosa por la que Yuki termino peleándose con Kyosuke) después, Kaoru se la pasó hablando y hablando con Shiori, mientras que Yuki y Kyouske mantenían un ambiente tenso entre ellos, lo cual es obvio teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes. Ya era un pendiente menos para Shiori, pero aún quedaba uno…

Cerca de las diez y media de la mañana del día siguiente, Yuki estaba conduciendo su hermoso Mercedes siendo acompañado por Shiori, tenían que hacer una muy importante visita.

Cementerio de Aoyama:

-Aquí es, Shiori

-Hai

-No olvides las flores

-No otosa, no se me olvidan

Adentro del cementerio, Shiori seguía muy de cerca a Yuki mientras iba admirando todas las tumbas, era un día bastante soleado con un cielo azul y completamente despejado de nubes, y todo estaba en perfecta calma, además de ellos había unas cuentas personas más visitando también alguna tumba, pocos segundos después llegaron a su destino y por primera vez, Shiori contemplaba la tumba de Shindou Shuichi.

-Hola Shu-chan, como cada mes aquí estoy y ahora traje a Shiori conmigo, finalmente fui capaz de contarle toda la verdad – decía Yuki mirando la lapida

-Hola okasa, lamento no haber venido a visitarte hasta ahora, demo prometo venir cada mes junto con otosa – dijo Shiori mientras acomodaba las flores blancas que llevaban consigo en la tumba de Shuichi – sabes, soy muy feliz okasa, después de tanto finalmente supe quien eras tú y ahora que canto me siento aún más unida a ti, nee después de que me gradúe de la preparatoria formare junto con Tomoe y Hiromi la banda de Bad Luck, así como tú lo hiciste con el tío Hiro, y con la ayuda de Sakano-san y de K-san, lo cual me da un poco de gracia, aunque sabes he tenido uno que otro ensayo de práctica y K-san es bastante estricto, demo se que saldremos adelante y seremos una banda famosa, también quiero platicarte que tengo novio y se llama Yosuke

Aunque Shiori contaba lo de Yosuke con alegría, a Yuki le daba un tic en el ojo cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del muchacho, no terminaba de aceptar el hecho de que su hija adorada saliera con alguien.

-Al inicio no nos llevábamos bien, demo ahora no podría vivir sin él, realmente lo quiero y sé que él a mí, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para contarte esto y que me dieras tu opinión y consejo, demo incluso así estoy bien, de verdad te quiero aunque nunca te llegue a conocer y espero que desde donde estés me sigas cuidando y apoyando, prometo nunca defraudarte

Yuki no podía evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su hija, él sabía que Shuichi los veía y cuidaba en todo momento, de repente no sabía porque pero sintió como si alguien los observara, pero cuando volteo a ver a todos lados no había nadie, o eso creía, junto a ellos se encontraba el espíritu de un pelirosa que miraba con cariño y amor a su amada familia, tal vez no lo podía ver ni tocar, pero lo podían sentir y eso lo supo por la reacción de Yuki, su amado Yuki.

-Bueno okasa, ya nos debemos ir, porque nos invitaron a casa del tío Touma por el cumpleaños de Tomoe, demo prometo volver – dijo Shiori para finalizar y se volteo a ver a Yuki - ¿nos vamos otosa? – pero este no le respondió - ¿otosa?

-¿Eh? – seguía con la sensación de ser observado

-¿Estás bien?

-Hai, ya vámonos, adiós mi Shu-chan, volveremos pronto

Y en lo que ellos dos se dirigían hacia la salida, Shuichi los seguía observando mientras su espíritu se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

**Notas de la Autora:** Y he aquí el noveno capítulo, y sé que prometí subirlo el viernes pasado, pero tuve dos razones para no hacerlo. 1º no tenía mi compu donde tenía el archivo y 2º se me ocurrió de último momento la escena del cementerio y por eso la añadí, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y adivines que, solo queda el epílogo y será hora de decir FIN, espérenlo pronto, dejen reviews.


	10. Epílogo

Hola, éste es el fin de mi fic de Gravitation, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Autora:** MarisolPhantom.

**Anime: **Gravitation.

**Título:** Hija de mi Corazón.

**Capítulo 10****: **Epílogo.

Han pasado un poco más de dos años desde que Shiori descubrió que Shindou Shuichi era su okasa, ahora ella está cursando el último grado de la preparatoria Fujimori, lo cual significaba que no faltaba mucho para formar la banda de Bad Luck segunda generación, aún ese plan estaba en pie y ninguna de las tres chicas estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás, lo único que hace a Shiori entristecer un poco es el que ahora no veía a Yosuke tan seguido como le gustaría, porque él está estudiando la carrera de derecho en la universidad de Tokyo, lo cual le absorbía mucho de su tiempo, pero siempre encontraban la manera de continuar con su relación sin caer en el descuido el uno del otro. Tomoe y Hiromi también siguen con sus novios Eriol y Koharu, por cierto, si quieren saber cómo fue que Shiori le presento a Yuki a Yosuke como su novio, pues… fue algo así:

_**Flash Back: **_

La relación de Shiori con Yosuke llevaba un mes, y Yosuke le estaba comentando a Shiori que quería conocer a Yuki.

-¿A otosa, para qué?

-Ahora soy tu novio, y lo correcto es presentarme como tal a tu otosa, así como la semana pasada te presente con mi familia

-Bueno sí, creo que tienes razón – recordaba Shiori cuando conoció a los padres de Yosuke, inmediatamente ellos se encantaron con ella y la okasa de él esperaba tener a Shiori como nuera en un futuro

-Entonces ¿crees que podría ser este fin de semana?

-Hai, supongo, ahorita otosa no tiene mucho trabajo así que creo que no habrá problema

-Perfecto, entonces este sábado iré a tu casa

-Hai, jeje…

Pero Shiori no estaba del todo segura, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Yuki y no quería que por eso terminara su noviazgo, pero ni modo, eso tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Y como dijo, el sábado en la tarde, exactamente a las tres de la tarde, Yosuke había llegado y Shiori estaba aún más nerviosa.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí – dijo Yosuke antes de besar a su novia en los labios

-Hai, otosa está en su despacho, iré a avisarle, espera en la sala onegai

-De acuerdo

Mientras Yosuke tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, Shiori tomaba aire para luego ir al despacho de Yuki.

Knock… knock…

-Pasa – dijo Yuki escuchando los suaves golpes en la puerta

-Otosa…

-Alguien toco el timbre ¿quién era?

-Es Yosuke – decía Shiori - ¿recuerdas que te platique de él?

-Me dijiste que es el chico con el que no te llevas bien

-Hai, demo recuerda que después te dije que ya nos estamos llevando mejor

-¿Y a qué vino?

-Pues… a conocerte – ^.^U

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Pues… mejor que él te diga ¿sí?

Ya estando en la sala, Yosuke se presento con Yuki, curiosamente el escritor aún no adivinaba lo que estaba pasando.

-Señor Uesugui vine el día de hoy para presentarme ante usted como el novio de su hija Shiori

-¡¿QUÉ CÓMO QUÉ? – ahí estallo todo - ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Si MI hija me decía cuan mal se llevan ustedes dos!

-Admito que en un principio hubo ciertos… problemas entre nosotros, demo ahora no es así y quiero que acepte nuestra relación

"_Pero, quien se cree este mocoso para estar de novio con MI Shiori, y aparte quiere que acepte su relación"_

-Otosa, a mí también me gustaría que lo aceptaras – susurró Shiori algo escondida detrás de Yosuke mirando a su otosa con ojos de cachorrito

"_No Shiori, no me veas así, no seré capaz de decir que no, así como lo hacía con Shu cuando me miraba de esa manera"_

-Onegai, otosa…

"_Maldita sea"_

-Bien mocoso, si realmente quieres estar de novio con MI hija me lo tendrás que demostrar

-Claro, ¿de qué forma?

Cuando Shiori miró la maliciosa sonrisa que acaba de formar Yuki trago duro ante la espera de los peor, Yuki le hizo un extenso interrogatorio a Yosuke, el cual iba desde su nombre completo, teléfono, dirección y demás datos personales hasta si tenía ciertos vicios tales como tomar o fumar (N/A: Mejor ni critiques que tú eres la encarnación viva de esos vicios ¬¬) y cuáles eran sus intenciones al andar de novio con la pelirosa, a las cuales Yosuke respondió que eran las más sinceras, que amaba a Shiori y haría por ella lo que fuera. La intención de Yuki era ver hasta cuanto aguantaba ese "mocoso" sus preguntas sin sentirse asfixiado y también cuan sincero era al estar con Shiori, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Yosuke respondía a todo con la más absoluta calma y sinceridad.

-Con que si, y dime ¿qué harías si en este momento te dijera que no estoy de acuerdo con su noviazgo, que prohibiera a Shiori volver a verte y te echara a patadas de mi casa?

-¡Otosa! – obviamente Shiori estaba horrorizada ante esa posibilidad, pero Yosuke seguía de lo más tranquilo

-Sinceramente señor Uesugui, no me importaría

-¿Cómo?

-¡Yosuke!

-No me importaría, porque a final de cuentas como le dije antes, quiero que usted acepte nuestra relación, no que nos de su permiso, si usted estuviera en contra lo lamentaría mucho, porque a mí me gustaría llevar la fiesta en paz con usted, demo yo seguiría viendo a Shiori, así de simple

Ambos Uesugui estaban sorprendidos ante esa respuesta, Shiori estaba feliz de que Yosuke defendiera su relación, pero temía a la reacción de su otosa y Yuki esperaba que el chico rogara por no ser separado de Shiori o que dijera que no le importaba la relación lo suficiente y se fuera, pero no que explicara lo poco que le importa su opinión, y por la seriedad que se reflejaba en el rostro de Yosuke no parecía que fuera a retractarse de sus palabras.

"_Shu, que diferentes hubieran sido las cosas entre nosotros si yo hubiera tenido esa misma seguridad puesta en mi amor por ti"_

-Muy bien mocoso, me has convencido, te acepto como el novio de mi hija, demo te advierto una sola lágrima, una sola queja de ti y no solo alejare a Shiori de ti, sino que también te romperé la cara, te lo juro

-Y yo le juro señor, que nunca tendrá que cumplir esa amenaza – dijo Yosuke antes de alzar su mano en dirección a Yuki

-Más te vale - finalizó Yuki antes de estrechar su mano contra la de su futuro yerno

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Después de eso las cosas han ido de lo más tranquilas, aunque Yuki aún siente cierta repulsión por Yosuke por el hecho de estar de novio con su niña, pero poco a poco le ha ido agarrando afecto, hasta el punto de convencerse de que Yosuke es el único digno de estar con Shiori si algún día llegaran a casarse, lo cual no pasaría pronto porque Yosuke quiere titularse como abogado antes de formar un hogar, pero lo ha pensado y nada le gustaría más que fuera al lado de su amada pelirosa, Touma y Hiro tomaron con un poco más de calma que Yuki cuando conocieron a Eriol y a Koharu, sobre todo porque tenía a Mika y a Ayaka para evitar que cometieran una locura. Fuera de ese asunto, faltaba muy poco para la graduación de las tres chicas.

Auditorio de la preparatoria Fujimori, día 2 de Julio a la 1 PM:

El lugar estaba a reventar tanto de alumnos, maestros como padres de familia, en ese momento el director estaba dando un discurso de despedida a los alumnos que estaba por graduarse, pero Shiori, Tomoe y Hiromi aprovechaban el rato para conversar entre susurros.

-No puedo creer que hoy nos vayamos a graduar – dijo Tomoe emocionada

-Lo sé – seguía Hiromi – pareciera que apenas ayer tuvimos la ceremonia de ingreso al primer grado

-Después del descubrimiento de mi okasa, estos dos años se me fueron volando

De pronto llego la hora de ir llamando a uno por uno para irles entregando sus diplomas, como el orden iba por apellidos la primera en pasar fue Hiromi, quien estrechaba la mano de cada uno de los maestros que conformaban la mesa directiva y al director quien le entrego su diploma, luego paso Tomoe y al final Shiori, los padres de las tres tomaron fotos en todo momento, a excepción de Yuki que iba grabando, finalmente todos los alumnos empezaron a lanzar por todos lados sus birretes en forma de celebración e incluso había quienes se abrazaban y lloraban por lo emotivo de la ocasión.

Y dos semanas más tarde fue cuando finalmente Bad Luck dio su primer concierto, la gente aplaudía y gritaba emocionada, como antes lo hacía, Yuki estaba presente hasta atrás de todo el público admirando el escenario. Yosuke, Eriol y Koharu también estaban, pero ellos en primera final, cuando fue hora de iniciar, Shiori rápidamente subió al escenario siendo seguida muy de cerca por Hiromo y Tomoe, la pelirosa tomo posesión del micrófono.

-¡Konbawa mina-san! – y recibió gritos y exclamaciones de alabanza por respuesta – arigato por venir a nuestro primer concierto, nosotras somos Bad Luck y espero les guste nuestra música

The Rage Beat fue el tema de apertura, seguida de Blind Game Again y después Yuutsu na Seven Days, sin duda el concierto estaba siendo todo en éxito, al terminar la canción Shiori volvió a hablar.

-Estas tres primeras canciones son temas de la banda original Bad Luck, demo ahora me gustaría interpretar una canción nueva que fue escrita por mi otosa, el famoso escritor Yuki Eiri para mi okasa Shindou Shuichi y se llama Yasashii

Tras bambalinas…

-¡Demo, esa canción no está dentro del programa, no puede improvisar! ¿Qué dirá el jefe? ¡soy un pésimo productor! – se lamentaba Sakano antes de caer desmayado

-Sigues tan histérico como te recuerdo – dijo K – don't worry esto será muy bueno

En ese instante, se empezó a escuchar una tonada suave siendo poco después acompañada por la voz de Shiori. (N/A: Les recomiendo que para este momento escuchen la canción, les deje el link hasta abajo n.n)

_**Oír tu voz calmaba mi dolor**_

_**Días de angustia sin final**_

_**No imagine cuanta felicidad**_

_**Perdería con tu adiós…**_

_**Si tu corazón**__** ya encontró la paz**_

_**Lo aceptare con sumisión**_

_**Vuela hacia el más allá…**_

_**Sonriendo en calidez**_

_**Hallaste tu propia luz**_

_**Te amare, por toda la eternidad…**_

_**Con dulzura yo te voy a recordar**_

_**Y en mi corazón grabare tu voz**_

_**Junto a tu calor**_

_**Tan grande fue mi amor que no lo supe decir**_

_**Y ahora estoy con pena en el interior**_

_**Da igual si no te pueda ver hoy**_

_**Nunca olvidare el paisaje en el que yo…**_

_**Yo te conocí…**_

_**Aunque la terrenal separación dolerá**_

_**Causando soledad**_

_**Si bien ya no te podre acariciar**_

_**En mi alma estarás**_

_**¿Cómo llegar a ti desde este mundo cruel?**_

_**Sin ti a mi lado he de vivir**_

_**Una eterna oración…**_

_**Fragmentos de este amor**_

_**Al viento se esparcirán**_

_**Quedara solo un débil resplandor**_

_**Pero mis recuerdos nunca morirán**_

_**Sobrevivirá nuestro hermoso ayer y tu calidez…**_

_**Si el tiempo al fluir arranca todo de mí**_

_**Sé muy bien que algo permanecerá**_

_**Y eso es el más inmenso amor**_

_**Que he cuidado desde hace tiempo atrás**_

_**Tan solo por ti…**_

_**Sonriendo en calidez hallaste tu propia luz**_

_**Te amare por toda la eternidad **_

_**Porque tú me diste más que simple amor**_

_**En mi oscuro ayer fuiste calidez**_

_**Mi luz tú serás…**_

_**Hay algo entre los dos que no se puede explicar**_

_**Es la unión de tu espíritu y yo**_

_**Da igual si no te pueda ver hoy**_

_**Nunca olvidare el paisaje en el que yo**_

_**Yo te conocí…**_

¿Cómo olvidar aquella letra que su otosa le mostro cuando le explico toda su historia? No podía dejar pasar su primer concierto sin antes interpretarla, sabía que a lo mejor se metería en problemas porque no estaba dentro del programa esa canción, ya que supuestamente solo serían canciones de la banda original, pero Shiori no se arrepentía, ese era su momento y quería vivirlo rodeada del amor que sus padres se profesaron. Mientras que Yuki, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que haya cantado esa letra, al contrario, le hacía sentir lo importante que era para Shiori, pero no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas al recordar a su amado Shu y en lo mucho que le gustaría tenerlo a su lado.

Pero no sabían, que cierto pelirosa estaba ahí de visita, no se iba a perder el concierto de su amada hija por nada ni el estar muerto fue un impedimento y esa canción le conmovió tanto que no pudo evitar acercarse a su hija y darle un abrazo, el cual fue vagamente percibido por Shiori que miraba algo confusa a todos lados buscando una explicación a la cálida reacción que acababa de percibir.

"_Okasa…"_pensó mientras sonreía.

Mientras que Yuki se había recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

_-__Te amo Yuki, arigato por la canción _– susurró Shuichi para después besar la mejilla derecha de su amado escritor

Yuki abrió de repente los ojos para después mirar con desesperación por todos lados, hubiera jurado haber escuchado la voz de Shuichi y sentir un beso de su parte.

-Shu…

Y él estuvo ahí, aunque nadie lo pudo ver pero si sentir, siempre al pendiente de su familia cuidándolos desde el cielo.

_-__Siempre estaré con ustedes… - _fue lo último que dijo Shuichi antes de desaparecer.

_**FIN**_

**Notas de la Autora: ****¡**No puedo creerlo, finalmente termine! Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han seguido fielmente este fic a pesar del enorme tiempo que me tomo el concluirlo , espero les haya gustado el epílogo y que me dejen muchos reviews que es de lo que me recargo para seguir escribiendo, cuídense y que viva Gravitation.

La canción es un fandub de la canción Yasashii de la cantante Chata y es ending del anime Kodomo no Jikan, la letra fue adaptada por Emmanuel e interpretada por **KchanX14, aquí les dejo el link del video.**

http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v= W0uw Buox Zgg (sin espacios)

Y también les dejo el de la canción original en japonés.

http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v= bwqu6 Fxc ZLg (sin espacios)


End file.
